Anyone Else But You
by jessiestar
Summary: This is losely based on tv series Popular. Ashley and Spencer hate each other but their parents fall in love and eventually move in together. Will they learn to get along or will they continue to hate each other?/
1. Chapter 1

So I know I have other stories on the go at the moment but I got this idea and got really excited so i decided to just post it. Enjoy and as always review until you can review no more. Cheers xxx

Anyone else but you- Chapter one

Ashley Davies....

Ashley loved the feel of the sea on her golden skin as she rode her final wave of the day all the way into shore. She felt her heart sink in the usual way as her toes touched the wet sand. Spotting her best friends sat further up the beach she grabbed her surf board and headed over to them. Dropping her board on the sand next her friend Ashley grabbed a towel and roughly dried her dark hair flicking water everywhere in the process earning a dirty look from the dark haired girl sat reading.

"Sorry Carm" Ashley smiled her biggest smile knowing this would stop her friend from holding a grudge for too long.

"Where's Caleb gone?" Ashley asked taking off her wet suit revealing her stunning figure that caught the attention of nearly everyone within a 10 mile radius.

"He got chatting to some girl and then they were gone...she was pretty cute actually" Carmen replied putting down her book.

"Guess we should go meet them" Ashley said with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Don't Ash...you know it's not fair" Carmen begged her friend knowing too well what that smile meant.

"I can't help it if Caleb picks up girls that prefer me....anyway I need to get all the girls I can in before my Dad gets back from his holiday. You know he hates me bringing randoms back so while his away Ashley will play"

"Ash you have pretty much slept with every gay, confused or willing girl at Gray I can't imagine that there's many left for you to take advantage of"

"I don't take advantage of anybody thank you very much and you're just jealous that get way more than you now"

"I have a girlfriend dumbass and unlike you I know how to be faithful"

"Let it go Carm we were never going to work anyway" Ashley sighed having has this conversation far too many times both as a couple and best friends. Carmen and Ashley met when they were freshman in high school and they were each others firsts for pretty everything. They loved each other but Ashley never felt that spark that she thought was needed for her to be faithful so she cheated, breaking Carmen's heart but they managed to make it through as friends because introduced Carmen to her girlfriend of 1 year Taylor.

"Ok in the spirit of avoiding that topic I opt for a change"

"Good choice...next topic?"

"Back to school party?"Carmen asked apprihesively.

"Carm..we go every year and end up hating it because of the gate keepers of high school and their vile ways. I have no interest in been the butt of their jokes this year...it's bad enough that Caleb lives next door to the wicked witch of king high"

"Ash I'm sick of them treating us like crap for no reason and I hate that they think it bothers us"

"I suppose I could have my beginning of the year throw down with Spencer slightly earlier this year and I suppose if it's off school grounds I'm less likely to get into trouble" Ashley pondered going back over he last two suspensions from king high being solely because Spencer Carlin is a complete bitch and Ashley can't keep her mouth shut under any circumstances.

"That's the spirit Davies..."

"What are you two plotting?"

"We as in us three will be attending the back to school blow out this evening young Caleb" Ashley explained punching the tall sandy haired boy gently on the arm for no reason other than she wanted to.

"Ash just leave Spencer alone...we can just hang at mine tonight"

"Caleb you really need to get over this ridiculous crush you have on bitch face otherwise I don't think I can be your friend anymore"

"Firstly she wasn't always a complete bitch and secondly you couldn't live without me Davies"Caleb replied with a cocky smile that didn't look out of place with his model looks and sporty psychic.

"Oh yea I forgot how you two used to play doctors and nurses before she realised you were a giant loser"

"Actually it was my giant loser friends that she rejected and I'm starting to doubt more and more why I chose you two over being cool and popular"

"You're life would be nothing but dull without us Caleb. I'm headed home to get ready...see if I can turn some more cheerleaders just piss off your girl next door"

"I refuse to go Ash" Caleb piped up trying to act like he mioght actually get his way. Ashley smiled at him knowingly and picked up her surf board.

"See you two tonight...Caleb I'll be at yours at 8 and if you don't answer I'll be forced to get out the video of you being sporty spice at camp" Ashley threatened knowing too well that this was the best weapon she had against her childhood best friend. She knew that she would never actually show anybody but luckily for her Caleb didn't think so highly of his best friend.

"See you at 8" Caleb mumbled grabbing his board glumly.

"I'll meet you guys there...going to see Taylor first"

"This was your idea...don't you dare bail Estrelles"

"Lesbian's honour I'll be there before 9" Carmen said making a V sign with her hand which got her a smile from Ashely and a giggle from Caleb.

Spencer Carlin...

"Come on Spence neither of us want to start senior year as virgins" A dark haired boy begged as he lay on the bed watching his long term girlfriend pace around her room trying to act busy.

"Aiden everybody thinks we've already done it anyway so why do you care?" The erratic blonde haired girl snapped while refusing to get on the bed where her absolutely stunning boyfriend was currently lying.

"Because I want to sleep with you...I love you and you love me..don't you?"Aiden asked the last question with very little confidence which caught Spencer's limited attention. She caught the pout that Aiden was currently sporting and she knew that she had to do something about it. Smiling at her boyfriend she climbed on to his lap pressing her lips against his her blue eyes lighting at the contact. Aiden quickly got into the kiss running his hands all over Spencer's perfect body but instead of the reaction he hoped for he got the reaction he expecting which was Spencer pulling away from the embrace leaving Aiden frustrated and annoyed.

"Sorry baby but I have so much to do for the party tonight and Madison will be here soon"

"God forbid you dissapoint Madison"Aiden huffed climbing off the perfectly made bed grabbing his keys from the chest of drawers that held the perfect picture of him and Spencer.

"I'm out...see you later Spence"

"Aiden..I'm sorry...I do want to sleep with you"

"Spencer we have had the whole summer to do it with no parental interruptions at all"

"Aiden just because my Mom has been away all summer doesn't mean she hasn't trained Glen to be just as nosy"

"Spencer, Glen has had a string of girls' coming in and out of his room all summer. He already thinks we've done it and he wouldn't give a damn if we did in again" Aiden replied trying not to get angry or sound to pushy but his hormones were getting out of control.

"You're right Aid...I'm sorry baby...we'll do it tonight...after the party"

"Really?" Aiden asked suddenly smiling like he had found pot of gold or porn.

"I promise..." Spencer replied with slightly less enthusiasm. She loved Aiden but she had no interest in sex with him because she knew that they would both end up dissapointed. She thought they were both too young and she was always under the impression that sex should just happen the time is right but whenever they get into she loses interest and pulls away.

Aiden pulled her into a bear hug and kissed her gentley leaving her room with a huge smile on his face and a skip in his walk. Before Spencer even had a second to breathe her cell phone started buzzing and she sighed relieved that she had found what she spent the last 30 minutes looking for. Opening her brand new phone that her Dad had sent her for her birthday from Japan the other day she felt the number bitter twangs in her belly when she thought of the fact that her birthday isn't until October.

"Hey Maddie" Spencer sighed looking at herself in the mirror as she spoke knowing that she wouldn'y really need to pay any attention.

"I've sorted out the sound system and Sherry will be bringing the alcohol. She totally slept with this college guy and he agreed to buying it all....Spencer are you listening?"Madison snapped.

"Yea sorry Maddy...we have music and booze...what else do we need?"

"Well you just need to get your ass outside so we can go shopping for killer outfits"

"I haven't set anything up"

"Don't worry....as the back up captain of the king high glamazons I have used my power to get all the freshman cheerleaders to do the hard work for us"

"I gave them your spare key and Sherry will be wathcing over them" Madison continued.

"That's gotta be against some sort of law or rule"

"Honey we are seniors now we make the rules...now get down here I don't like waiting" Madison demanded as she hung up her phone. Spencer frowned at herself again as she looked in the mirror, then grabbed her bag heading down the stairs to meet her best friend so they could go shopping. As she walked down her long drive way she spotted a familiar face that she had chosen to forget for some stupid reason or another. The boy that she once knew was no longer awkward or skinny he was tall, tanned and beautiful. She had always lived next door to Caleb and for a long time he was a great friend to her but with teenage years came sacrifices and unfortunately for Spencer Caleb was one of those. She smiled at him as she realised that they were going to have directly pass one another.

"Hey Caleb" Spencer said first sensing that he felt just as weird as she did. The tall blonde blue couldn't hide the shock in his green eyes when she opened her mouth.

"So you do know my name....lucky me" Caleb snapped and he had every right to Spencer thought to herself.

"I was just trying to be polite Caleb....I won't bother next time" Spencer said turning to walk away only to be stopped by Caleb.

"I'm sorry....but I'm confused as to why you've bothered to talk to me today when you know when Monday comes you and your dumbass friends will either make me feel invisible or I'm lucky enough I'll get the sophmore treatment and you'll make my life hell"

"I'm sorry about that Cal...but...you made your choice" Spencer said knowing that the words were ridiculous and immature.

"I chose not to be a bigot?I chose not to be horrible to people for absoultely no reason so therefore you ignored me for a bunch of people that don't even know you"

"I'm not a bigot Cal...we just went our separate ways"

"I'm still going the same way Spence...you're the one that's going in the wrong direction"

"Leave her alone Faggot" Madison almost yells as she walks over to where Caleb and Spencer stood. Spencer rolled her eyes as the small latino stood beside her knowing that the conversation could never end well now.

"Madison just because I refuse to have sex with you for health reasons doesn't mean I'm gay. Yes I hang around with gay girls who also have no interest in you but once again this doesn't make me gay...."

"Whatever princess...come on Spence"

"Yea run along Spencer...god forbid you think for yourself for the first time in 3 years" Caleb spat as he walked off wishing that he had just carried on walking when he had the chance. He always tried to see the good in Spencer but it was getting harder the longer she spent time with the cheer bitches.

"Madison why do you always have to be such a bitch?" Spencer snapped not meaning to let the words fall from her mouth. Her best friend had always stuck up for her and was always there for her even if it wasn't in the most conventional way. But recently she had started to get even more horrible towards people that hadn't really done anything to harm her but basic humanity wasn't a priority on Madison Duartes list of things to be or do.

"I was saving you from that weirdo"

"Caleb isn't a weirdo and only 3 years he was the top of your to do list until he denied you"

"You ready?" Madison tried to side step Spencer's cutting comment knowing that she was right.

"Fine"

Ashley Davies....

"God I hate Madison...she is such a lezzer aswell...don't even get me started on Carlin" Ashley ranted as she stood in Caleb's bedroom watching the groups of teenagers arrive at the house over the fence.

"If you hate them so much why are we going to this party?"Caleb asked for what seemed like the hundreth time that day.

"Because it is a party for the whole Senior year and we are included in that lucky group therefore we are going plus I love pissing them off" Ashley said changing her top for the 5th time in a row now dispite how many times Caleb told her she looked hot.

"Jesus Ash...all of those tops looked good and you have slept with every girl in there that would even consider it so it's not like you have anybody to impress"

"Fine...you ready?Carm and Taylor are already there"

"What about Kyla?"

"I don't know she's been staying in New York all summer with her Mom doing some theatre internship thingy..." Ashley replied quickly not wanting to discuss her sister who was becoming more and more estranged the older they became.

"So you don't even know if she's back?"

"Nope...I'm not at the top of favourite people list"

"It's not your fault that her Mom divorced your Dad"

"Kind of is really....my child ways and attitude became an issue" Ashley said in a serious voice trying to act like a lawyer.

"Anyway Oprah you ready to go have fun?" Ashley asked changing the topic which was becoming a talent of hers.

Caleb nodded and followed Ashley out of his house taking the long journey across the lawn to the only party worth being at if you went to king high. The music was already pumping and the place was full of people that had clearly being given the green light by Madison. These parties were always the same, the popular kids were always in the front room along with the DJ etc and then the kids that were worth a smile were in the kitchen and then everybody else kind of stood in the garden or on the front lawn. Caleb knew that Ashley would'nt play by those rules and he had already prepared himself for some sort of throw down. Walking through the house Caleb got a few high fives from some jocks which always bothered Ashley. Dispite being an unpopular kid Caleb was actually on the basketball team and the only reason he managed that was because without him the team would suck and they all knew this. But this foot in the door wasn't enough for him to be fully accepted and this had never really bothered him as he had accepted his fate with vigour and smile.

"Caleb my man...we gonna kick ass this year?" Aiden shouted doing some boy handshake that made Ashley chuckle to herself.

"I'm shooting to beat my own record Dennison so no doubt" Caleb replied doing a little impression of how he shoots the ball which encouraged Ashley to giggle even more.

"You know Caleb if you hung around with normal girls you might get some" Aiden pointed out looking at Ashley with a cocky smirk.

"Not now Dennison" Caleb warned in a very protective way, he knew that Ashley could handle her own battles but she hadn't actually done anything to deserve that dig. Aiden knew that Calen would kill him a fight so he sort of backed off.

"Dude if you dropped those lesbian freaks you'd rule this school" Another guy came up beside Aiden noticing the confrontation.

"Fuck off Glen.....come on Ashley" Caleb took his friend by the hand and led her away from the idiots. Once they were safely in the back garden Caleb punched the wall in frustration.

"He's right you know" Ashley said as she sat down on the wall.

"Glen Carlin?"

"You could rule this school"

"Ash...you know that shits not for me...I only play because I love basketball but I'm not into the rest of it. I love hanging out with you guys and we just have to get through this year then we'll be at college"

"Thank god you said that....I was totally going to kick you in the balls if abandoned me" Ashley said a dramatic style making Caleb smile.

"Is this an open meeting or can anyone join in?" A voice said from behind Ashley and she knew straight away who it was.

"The wonderer returns" Ashley says without turning to look at the person. Caleb on the other hand can't hide his excitement and runs to embrace the smaller dark haired girl, pulling her into his giany arms and swinging her round.

"Nice to see you too Cal"

"Kyla please say you're back for good" Caleb said as he put her feet back on the ground.

"Of course I am this is my home....right Ash?" Kyla asked eyeing her sister hoping that she wasn't still too pissed that she had left for the whole summer.

"I guess so.." Ashley replied hiding her own delight at seeing her sister.

"Can I get a hug?" Kyla asked edging towards her sister knowing that everything would work itself out eventually. Ashley reluctantly jumped off the wall and hugged her sister.

"So a phone call would've been nice...bit of warning you know" Ashley added after they pulled out their hug.

"Sorry...I've been so busy with the internship and I wanted to suprise you"

"Colour me suprised"

"So why are we hiding in the back garden?"Kyla asked ignoring the rules that had been put in place.

"Because that's where the freaks belong" Another voice interrupted rather rudely.

"Oh I've missed you Madison" Kyla snapped going toe to toe with the latino.

"Who invited you?" Madison snapped eyeing up the Davies' sisters and their friend.

"The party is for all seniors...I know you've been held back a few times in school but I thought you'd be able to answer that one for yourself" Ashley argued stepping in front of her sister knowing that Madison's problem was with her not Kyla.

"Shut up Asslee...this party is only for people that are welcome"

"Well as its not your house...you know considering that this one has a front door and doesn't have a red light out front letting the public know you're open for business why doesn't the organ grinder speak up...as this is her house" Ashley answered directing her attention to Spencer who been stood silently next to Madison this whole time. Spencer looked around at the growing crowd knowing that she had to say the right thing in order to keep her status where it is otherwise she would lose everything she had worked hard to achieve.

"Madison's right..this isn't a gay bar so get lost" Spencer finally said only pissing Ashley off even more.

"Is that the best you can do?"Ashley laughed not rising to the bait even though she wanted to. Last years Ashley would've said something equally as dumb but she was trying to keep her life on track this year.

"Just leave Ashley...nobody wants you here even your own Mother left you behind" Spencer knew that bringing up Ashley's Mother who had in fact left when she was a baby would cut her deep.

"Take that back Spencer" Ashley demanding giving the girl a chance before she lot control all together. Spencer smirked signalling to Ashley that she wasn't backing down or taking back her comment.

"Truth hurts doesn't it?"

"Ask your boyfriend about truth Spencer and then you wouldn't look so goddamn smug" Ashley threw back bringing out the verbal beating rather than an actual beating.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Spencer asked clearly effected in some way.

"Well as we're all being so honest here Carlin....in freshman year I fucked Aiden and he loved every second of it...not to bad for a lesbian right?" Ashley finally confessed knowing that this would really fuck up Spencer's world.

"No you didn't"

"Yes I did and the only reason he is even with you is because I told him that I wasn't interested because I liked girls'....and Mr Macho Dennison only confirmed that for me" Ashley yelled as Aiden appeared through the crowd. Spencer took her eyes off Ashley for the first time during the slanging match and looked Aiden dead in the eye knowing immediately that Ashley was telling the truth without another thought Spencer launched herself at Ashley causing them both to fall on the ground. The two girls spent a few minutes trying over power each other only stopping when the crowd parted and both of their parents appeared looking anything but pleased. Ashley shoved Spencer one last time causing her to fall into the pool knowing that she was already in too much trouble.

"ASHLEY MARIE DAVIES WHAT THE HELLIS GOING ON?" Ashley Dad yelled not moving from the spot that he was frozen in. Ashley started to defend herself but then she noticed that her father was actually holding hands with Spencer's Mother. Ashley saw nothing but red and was in no mood to deal with this now.

"I could ask you the same thing...Dad" Ashley shouted back not once taking her gaze off the two adults holding hands. As soon as Raife Davies spotted what his two daughters were looking at he released the older Carlin's hand looking like a kid caught stealing sweets.

"We'll talk about this at home....come on" Raife replied as Glen started getting everybody out of the house having been given some sort of look from his Mother.

"Spencer get out the pool..now" Mrs Carlin finally said trying to keep as calm as possible not wanting to cause a show for the last few teenagers that were standing around. Spencer pulled herself out the pool deliberately splashing Ashley as she walked past her over to her Mother.

"You're meant to be back on Monday" Spencer said as she approached her Mother who looked far from impressed now.

"Well Raife and I..."

"Since when did you two start making decisions together...actually when did you two even know each other?" Spencer interrupted still dripping wet.

"We all need to talk....and sooner rather than later might be better" Raife said trying to keep the situation calm.

" 'We' have absolutely nothing to talk about...come on Caleb" Ashley replied starting to walk off not wanting to hear what her father had to say because nothing would make this situation any better right now.

"Ashley don't you dare leave...I'm talking to you young lady" Raife shouted hoping that the new Ashley was still somewhere in the angry girl that was walking away from him. Ashley did stop knowing that she had put her Dad through enough over the past few years.

"Fine talk" Ashley demanded not even looking up from the ground.

"Caleb you can go home now"

"Ok...goodnight Raife....Ash call me if you need me" Caleb said as he headed home not wanting to leave his best friend but happy to be away from the tense atmosphere. Kyla had taken a place next to her sister, showing her that she was on her side while Spencer stood in the kitchen with her brother. Raife and Mrs Carlin shared a looked filled with anxiety and dread but they walked into the kitchen also expecting the Davies' sisters to follow which they reluctantly did.

Once everybody had taken a seat and Spencer had been given a towel to dry off Raife took to the floor hoping that he would be able to explain this whole situation.

"So me and Paula met each other on the plane to Mexico recognising each other from PTA meetings, we got to talking and it just so happened that we were both staying on the same resort. Anyway to make a long story short we ended up spending the whole holiday together and we are now a couple" Raife paused waiting for a reaction but everybody other than Paula just stared at him like they were going to harm him.

"We decided to come back early so we could explain this to you all so that it wouldn't be such a shock when you got back from school on Monday. Little did I know that my delightful children had decided to throw an illegal party...by the way you are both grounded. Anyway Raife and I have discussed this at great length and once you have all had time to adjust to this we will be moving into Raife's ho..."Paula continued not wanting Raife to have to do all the hard work but she was cut off by nearly everybody in the room.

"NO WAY" EVERYBODY YELLED.

"We thought that this might be the case and as we are the adults you don't really get a say in the matter. How ever if you want to voice your concerns in a more mature manner then do so but there will be no name calling, no fighting and no pettiness" Raife replied looking between Ashley and Spencer. Ashley raises her hand so she can raise her catalogue of concerns.

"I'm sure for once I can talk for everybody in this room that hasn't lost their minds when I say this cannot and will not happen. For the past 3 years Spencer Carlin has made my life hell and I refuse to be this close to her ever again. Dad you have only just finished divorcing Kyla's Mother and I'm not on the market for anymore unwanted siblings. So you can all continue to pretend that this will be fine but it's not....if they move into our house then I'm moving out" Ashley explained trying to keep her calm as much as possible considering the situation.

"I agree with her...apart from making her life hell...she slept with my boyfriend just to torture me" Spencer added hating the situation just as much as her counterpart.

"Noted....Ashley we will talk about that later. Kyla, Glen do guys have anything to add to this?" Raife asked as he was a judge controlling a court room.

"Well I wanted to talk to you first Dad before I shared this with complete strangers but my Mom is moving back to town so I'm going to live with her while...just to try that out. I'm sorry Dad and Ash but I missed her when she moved out and having her back in my life reminded me how much I need her" Kyla confessed hoping not to cause more drama than there already was.

"I understand Kyla honey...I thought that this would be the case once I spoke to your Mother the other day. It's still your home though and you have a say"

"Whatever makes you happy Daddy" Kyla said sweetly getting a death stare from Ashley who was currently adding Kyla to the list of people to ignore for the rest of the year.

"Ok and Glen?"

"Dude as long as you look after my Mom I don't care plus I'm here for a few more weeks and then I'm off to high flyers. Look can I leave?"Glen answered still playing with his phone clearly not caring.

"Yes you can go to your room Glen" Paula said making Ashley laugh.

"What?" Glen asked shocked.

"I know Spencer didn't throw this party on her own Glen so you can share some of her punishment...so get to your rooom please if you have nothing else to say" Paula instructed not pulling any punches after taking in the state of her house. Glen admitted defeat and headed upstairs not really caring what was going on.

"Spence...do you have anything to say honey?" Paula asked noting that Spencer had been pretty much silent.

"Can I be excused?"Spencer replied looking like she was on the verge of tears.

"Not until you tell me how you feel sweetheart"

"You wanna know how I feel?I'm disgusted, I'm pissed off, I'm dissapointed and I'm done with this already. There is no chance I am ever going to make happy families with that slut and there is no chance I am moving into their house. I am staying here whether you want me to or not" Spencer shouted as she pushed herself out of her chair.

"Spencer...calm down and sit down. I'm not saying that all of this will be happening over night but it's happening whether you like it or not. I am not spending the rest of my life alone...I love you and your brother but I'm lonely and Raife has made me feel something other than lonely for the first time...since...since your Father passed away. I know it's going to be hard but I need this and I'm afraid you're just going to have grow up and deal with it" Paula was on the verge of tears but her speech got Spencer's attention and seemed to have affected her some way.

Ashley watched as the mother and daughter shared a conversation with their eyes and she felt a pang of something for her worse enemy. She had no idea that Spencer's father had died and almost felt sorry for her. Ashley watched as Spencer hugged her Mother whispering something in her ear almost wishing that she could be that gracious even it was hurting her.

"Look Dad...we should go. I'll drive Kyla back to ours and we'll you back there" Ashley announced feeling the need to let the Carlin's have their moment in private which got her a hug from her Father. Paula smiled kindly at Ashley as she vacated the kitchen and it was a warm smile that felt good. As Ashley looked back as she was leaving her eyes met with Spencer's and for the first time it wasn't oure hatred that radiated from the little pools of blue. Kyla grabbed her sister's hand and they continued on to the car. Ashley mutely climbed into the driving seat of her Jeep wrangler starting the engine.

"So school will be interesting in Monday" Kyla noted after a few minutes of pure silence.

"Shut up!" Ashley snapped turning the radio up.


	2. Chapter 2

Anyone else but you- Chapter 2

Ashley Davies...

"Ash I know you're in there and I know you're ignoring me" Carmen shouted through the locked bedroom door.

"Go away" Ashley finally yelled back knowing that Carmen wouldn't give up. She had been awake for hours going over everything in her head and trying to deal with everything the best she could but her biggest struggle had been not opening the bottle of Jack Daniels that she knows is underneath the floor boards next to her bed. Every inch of her was screaming for her to drink that but she all the seminars and meetings she had attending for the past year had helped her. She knew that of she let Carmen in she would have to tell her the struggles she was having and she didn't want to let anybody down like she would've done before.

"Ash...please hun...I know you need to talk"

"Ok..hang on" Ashley jumped down off the window ledge and opened the door much to Carmens relief. Carmen engulfed Ashley in a huge hug almost restricting her of air.

"I nearly drank...I'm sorry" Ashley confessed straight away.

"Drank what?"

"The bottle of Jack that's under the floor boards over there"

"I got rid of that bottle ages ago Ash...I'm so proud of you dude" Carmen said with a smile taking a sit on Ashley's bed.

"I can't live with her Carm...she hates me and I hate her"

"Sounds like you don't have much choice Ash, it will only be for a year and then you can move out. You'll have your inheritance from your Grandparents and we can move somewhere kick ass together and leave all this shit behind" Carmen was trying her best which Ashley appriciated and she that her friend was right.

"Her Mom seems nice" Ashley said after a while laughing to herself.

"But Spencer is such a bitch how is that possible?"

"Defect from birth?" Ashley joked not noticing her father coming into her room.

"Hey rock star how you doing?" Raife asked smiling warmly at Carmen as he walked over to Ashley.

"I'm ok Dad just shocked and I think you really underestimate what a bitch Spencer is"

"By the sounds of things you two are equally horrible to one another and it needs to stop"

"She's a bigot Dad....she calls me every insulting gay name on a daily basis"

"Actually that's Madison Dufarte that does that Ash....Spencer just agrees" Carmen interrupted trying to keep the peace.

"Don't worry Paula will be talking to Spencer about this issue and I expect you to take the high road today Ash. Spencer and Paula will be over for dinner this evening so we discuss arrangements"

"Where's Kyla?"

"She's already left for school but her Mom is picking her up after so they can go house hunting" Raife explained.

"Whatever...I'm going to be late for school" Ashley snapped still not accepting that this thing will happen. Carmen smiles at Raife and follows Ashley out the house to her car.

Spencer Carlin....

"Girl you need to stop this now...you can't share a house with that freak" Madison added as thetwo girls stood at their lockers collecting their things for their first class of the year.

"My Mom needs this Maddy and I'm not going to stand in the way of her happiness..." Spencer replied as if she had rehearsed the answer a thousand times over.

"What about your happiness?"

"I'm going to college next year and I'm sure I can ignore Davies' until then" Spencer added as she looked up the other end of the hall way and saw Ashley walking with her friends.

"Not likely chica....she's like a rash" Madison commented as she walked off to her class bumping Ashley as she walked past her. Ashley used every ounce of strength to let it go not wanting to get into trouble this quickly. She saw Spencer staring at her down the hall and decided that she would just go straight to class rather than starting an arguement so soon.

"Baby....are you ok?" Aiden said as he put his hand on Spencer's shoulder pulling her out of her daze.

"Fuck off Aiden" Spencer spat shocking her boyfriend as she never swore.

"She's lying Spence...I would never touch her" Aiden lied just pissing Spencer off even more.

"Aiden I know she was telling the truth...she has nothing to gain by lying. In fact I must've really pissed her off if she admitting to sleeping with a creep like you"

"I'm not a creep Spence....we had been dating over the summer and then after we did it she freaked out and then within a few weeks she was doing chicks. I didn't tell you because Ashley made me promise not to say anything to anyone"

"How can you be so horrible to her if you used to date?" Spencer asked genuinely interested

"She made me look like an idiot...everybody thinks I turned her gay" Aiden explained unknowingly digging an even deeper hole for himself.

"Well you're just as dumb as everybody else at this school...you can't make somebody gay you idot. You either are or you aren't...I can't believe I ever dated you" Spencer shoved Aiden as stormed off to her class. She thought that Aiden was one of the good guys but he was a bigger jerk than most of the other guys she had dated. Ashley wasn't somebody that she liked or knew really apart from everything she had been told by Madison. Not wanting to face the whole school who were probably talking about her now Spencer headed to the gym where she knew it would be quiet. Walking into the gym she could hear somebody bouncing a basketball around and she was almost relieved when she saw it was Caleb rather than one of the other jocks.

"Shouldn't you be in a class?" Spencer asked causing Caleb to jump and misshoot the ball.

"Shouldn't you?" He asked back dribbling the ball around the court and shooting from all angles..

"Couldn't deal with the masses" Spencer confessed taking a seat on the bleachers.

"I have a free period..I like the silence in here" Caleb said as he sat down next to Spencer.

"You were out of order yesterday mentioning Ashley's Mom"

"Why was I?"

"Do you even know what happened to her Mom?"

"Madison told me that she left her after she was born"

"Technically she did....but the truth is and if you tell Ashley I told you this then I will kill you"

"You have my word"

"Her Mom died giving birth to her...so no she didn't leave her because she didn't love her" Caleb explained.

"Why did you telll me that?" Spencer asked feeling more guilty by the second.

"Because it's important that you know that Madison doesn't tell things how they really are and I think that maybe if you see through the 'popular' bullshit then you could be a good person"

"I'm not a bad person Caleb"

"Yea you've never killed anybody but you make people's lives miserable on a daily basis without even knowing you're doing it. People look up to you for some reason and you take advantage of that by being a complete bitch. I'm sure you could stay little miss popular if you were same Spencer I knew before you transfered to my school so we could be friends for ever" Caleb said the last bit a fake cheerleader type accent mimicking Spencer's words when she told him the good news over the summer before she stopped being his friend.

"Don't think I can do that Cal...sorry" Spencer admitted knowing that it would take alot for her to give up her popularity.

"I think I knew that would be your answer....have a nice life" Caleb replied as he got up and continued to play around. Spencer hated that Caleb knew her so well and that he prefered her how she was before she had everything. Spencer thought that her senior year was going to be the best year yet, she was finally head cheerleader, she was dating the 2nd best basketball player on the team, all her friends were popular and she had great grades but within less than 24 hours of being back at school most of those things she held dear were hanging on a thread and she didn't know how to fix them or even if she wanted to any more.

Ashley Davies....

"Stupid goddamn signal" Ashley muttered to herself as she wondered around the bathroom trying to get her cell phone to work. She had ditched last period so she could get to the beach sooner. She had been so captivated by trying to get her phone working that she hadn't noticed Spencer was now in the room until the blonde started giggling.

"Is it turned on dumbass?"Spencer laughed startling Ashley who looked less than please to see her.

"Do you need to be here right now?" Ashley replied with only a touch of venom.

"Wanna use my phone?" Spencer offered trying to get rid of some of the guilt she felt for her part in yesterdays fight.

"Not scared you'll catch lesbian?" Ashley smiled fakely.

"I'll take my chances...look just take the goddman phone Ashley I'm trying to be nice" Spencer demanded shoving the phone into Ashley's hands. Ashley stared blankly at the phone not knowing whether this was some sort of trick so instead of using the phone she started looking around the room.

"Why are you being nice?" Ashley asked still confused having never had a polite conversation with Spencer, well not since before they hit puberty anyway.

"Because I was out of line yesterday at the party and I wanted to apologise" Spencer almost choked out the last part as it felt completely unnatural to her but it did help with the guilt.

"Seriously is Madison going appear somewhere with a bucket of cow blood to throw on me?" Ashley sort of joked by she checked every possible part of the bathroom.

"Euw...I wouldn't put it past her though and if she ever does it's totally nothing to do with me"

"I was trying to call my Dad to tell him I couldn't make it to the lame dinner thing tonight....still not sure how I feel about it"

"It sucks and I hate it but my Mom needs this so I'm willing to put whatever drama we have somewhere else...I'm not saying I'm letting everything go because you're a major bitch but I'm willing to be civil for my Mom"

"Look as we're having a rare kind moment I'm sorry for saying what I did about Aiden....I totally made it up just to hurt you" Ashley lying having no idea that Spencer the whole truth but for some reason she felt bad for humiliating her in front of all of her friends.

"No you didn't" Spencer challenged.

"Yes I did...I've barely said two words to that idiot before"

"Ashley I appriciate what you're trying to do but I know what you said was true...I think you're probably the only person other than Caleb that has ever said an honest word to me at this damn school" Spencer replied sadly as she placed her hands in her back pocket looking shy in Ashley's eyes for the first time ever. Ashley shifted uncomfortably not knowing how the hell they had gone from rolling around on the floor fighting to having an honest conversation.

"Look I'm going to the beach I'll see you later" Ashley announced needing to get out of the bathroom that was shrinking by the second.

"I though you were calling Raife to tell him you weren't coming to dinner?" Spencer challenged with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea well...if you can attempt to be polite then I guess I can. See ya" Ashley replied exitiing the bathroom quickly not wanting any more alone time with Spencer Carlin.

At the beach....

"It was weird she was totally nice to me" Ashley explained to Caleb as they were sat on their boards in the sea waiting for a wave that would be worth riding in all the way to shore.

"Maybe she was being an adult...you should try it" Caleb answered smiling at his best friend knowing she call him a name or something as immature.

"Ass hat....she even apologised for saying stuff about my Mom...never saw that coming"

"Maybe she really wants to make this work for her Mom....they've been through a lot and her Mom is a great lady"

"Do you fancy Paula Carlin Caleb?Do you think she's a M.I.L.F?Do you want a cougar?" Ashley teased getting shoved off her surf board but still laughing as she climbed back on.

"Douche"

"Lesson learned...anyway I better head home for dinner before dead has a melt down" Ashley smiled and caught a wave taking it all the way in to the shore. While undoing her wetsuit Ashley spotted Aiden in the water with a familiar brunette and for some reason she got pretty pissed off.

"Fuck Aiden has Spencer even broken up with you?" Ashley shouted as she snapped a photo of Madison and Aiden kissing.

"It's not how it looks....get off me Maddy" Aiden shouted back making his way out of the water dropping Madison so quick that her head went under making Ashley smile. She had made her point so she continued back to her car feeling strangely satisfied with her find. As she climbed into her car she could hear Aiden and Madison arguing.

Spencer Carlin....

Spencer had driven over to the Davies' mansion on her own telling her Mom that she had homework but really but she just needed some time to get her head around everything. She pulled up outside the beautiful house and couldn't help but be amazed by the sheer size of the place. Ashley never seemed like she was stupidly rich, all she did was hang out at the beach Spencer thought to herself. She turned off her engine and braced herself for an evening that would probably end in an arguement. As she stepped out her car she was almost knocked down by the jeep wrangler that bombed up the drive. Spencer was already screaming obsenities by the time Ashley climbed out of the car.

"Sorry I didn't see you there" Ashley smiled still in her bikini which didn't go unnoticed by Spencer who suddenly felt herself blushing.

"It's ok...don't worry" Spencer stuttered as she started walking delibertly avoiding looking at Ashley which the brunette noticed causing her to smile even wider. She followed Spencer up to the front door opening it for her and walking ahead strutting slightly more than usual.

"Dad Spencer's here....I'm going for a long, cold shower" Ashley shouted while looking at Spencer. She started to climb the giant staircase, taking her time so she could look in the mirror at the top to see if Spencer was in fact checking her out and to Ashley's shock she was. Not knowing what to do with that she continued up to her room with a little bit more pace than before.

Spencer Carlin....

Spencer was amazed at the size of the house that she was supposed to be moving into in the next few weeks. Her house was pretty decent and she had definately never considered it small but in comparisonn it looked like a box. She stood silently dumbfounded as she let her eyes wonder to Ashley as she climbed the stairs in her very small black bikini and once again she found herself blushing in the presence of Ashley Davies, pushing whatever that was aside she followed the voices of her Mother and Raife into the massive kitchen. She couldn;t help but notice the stupid smile on her Mother's face and noted that she hadn't seen her smile like that for quite some time now.

"Spencer, was that Ashley I heard making an entrance?"Raife asked as he noticed the small blonde girl enter his kitchen.

"Yes, she's gone upstairs to shower I think....you're house is amazing Mr Davies" Spencer replied politely.

"Please call me Raife and from now on please see this as your home too. I want you to feel as welcome as possible Spencer" Raife said as he offered Spencer s drink which she kindly accepted as her mouth had suddenly dried up since seeing Ashley in her bikini.

"In fact Spencer we have picked out a room that I think you would love sweetie" Paula added giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Already?"

"Yes well I thought it would be a fantastic idea for you and your Mother to put your own stamps on this place. You can decorate your room however you want..in fact why don't you go check it out so you can get some ideas?" Raife offered as Spencer tried to takle it all in reminding herself that this was all for her Mother so she couldn't freak out now.

"Which room?"

"Go up the stairs and it's the 3rd door on the right honey" Raife instructed showing her to the stairs. Climbing the huge stairs Spencer looked back and saw the same silly smile on her Mother's face and envied her to a certain degree because she had managed to find two people in her life time to make her smile in that way and Spencer was yet to find one. Following Raife's directions Spencer almost tiptoed down the winding hall feeling like an intruder rather than at home. Reaching the door she assumed to be hers she walked and was shocked at the room that had been ear marked as her own. The cielings were riculously high and there were two hugh patio doors that led out to a balacony that over looked the swimming pool. Spencer's head span as she took in the space and beauty of everything that surrounded her. Noticing another door on the far side of the room she went over and opened it seeing that it was an en-suite bathroom. What she hadn't noticed was that the shower was also running in there. Admiring the marble sinks and floors Spencer was startled by a voice from behind her.

"This is my bathroom" Ashley said from the shower in her a lower tone than usual considering she already had a husky voice.

"I'm sorry...I didn't know" Spencer replied not daring to turn around much to Ashley's amusement.

"Yea well considering it's my house you should assume" Ashley bit back not meaning to be so horrible but it was an automatic reaction whenever she was around Spencer Carlin.

"Raife...I mean your Dad sent me up here to check out the bedroom he chose for me" Spencer stuttered still refusing to turn around.

"Yea well you can have the room but this bathroom is mine"

"It has two sinks" Spencer returned getting back her natural attitude towards Ashley who was now out of the shower and wearing nothing but a small towel. Her dark hair was messy and dripping wet. He skin looked shiny and cool thanks to the power shower she had just had. She stood next to Spencer by the sinks who still hadn't moved smiling in the mirror.

"Yes and they are both mine" Ashley replied cooly trying to get a rise out of the nervous blonde.

"Not any more....if you don't like sharing then tough" Spencer said back picking up the courage to actually look at Ashley who was closer than she first anticipated.

"I know that you get your own way at school and probably at home but when you're in my house you play by my rules....and what I say goes" Ashley explained calmly while grabbing her body cream leaning across Spencer to do so.

"We'll see about that.....as you said I always get what I want and I want this bathroom" Spencer retorted for no reason other than she felt the need to annoy Ashley again after trying to be nice all day. She didn't any paticular interest in the bathroom other than it was Ashley's.

"Ok Blondie you can have it....but we're sharing" Ashley replied after thinking for a while. As she left the room she blew Spencer a dramatic kiss for effect and shut the door firmly behind. Spencer immediately untensed and left the bathroom which was now filled with steam and headed straight back down the stairs.

Ashley Davies....

After torturing Spencer a little bit more in the bathroom Ashley couldn't help but smile knowing that there were so many ways she could annoy Spencer if they shared an en-suite bathroom. After drying off and throwing on some shorts with a tank top that was far too small for her Ashley headed down the stairs for what she imagined was going to be a painful dinner. As she entered her kitchen she grabbed herself some water and made her way to the patio where dinner was being served.

"Sorry I'm late but i went surfing after work" Ashley said as she sat down taking a seat opposite Spencer.

"How was the water?" Raife asked as he always tookan interest in Ashley's life no matter how insignificant it may seem.

"Pretty flat but it was worth the journey" Ashley replied remembering the photo she had taken as she left the beach.

"How so?" Paula joined in with the questioning which was strange because even though Kyla's Mother had been around almost all of Ashley's life she had paid no attention her.

"Nothing important Mrs Carlin....just saw something that I should never have seen and it made me smile"

"How very cryptic of you Ashley and please call me Paula. How as school girls'?"

"lame" Ashley and Spencer said in unison.

"So Spencer what did you think of the bedroom?" Raife asked trying to keep the conversation flowing.

"It's beautiful Raife....I especially love the bathroom and Ashley has already said she doesn't mind sharing" Spencer answered with a smile which she directed at Ashley in a rather smug fashion.

"That's very kind of you Ashley"

"I'm a giver....so Spencer did you sort stuff out with Aiden?"

"We spoke this morning....I think he's learnt his lesson you know. I think I might pop over and see him later"

"Why he's a jackass" Ashley said not meaning to be so blunt about her feelings towards the boy.

"Since when do you care?"

"I don't"

"Good let's keep it that way"

"I just thought you were grounded that's all plus the boy is a tool" Ashley added because she will take any chance to berate the jock.

"Ashley watch your mouth please. Spencer can date whoever she wishes to even if you don't agree" Raife interrupted once again trying to keep the peace.

"So Ashley are you seeing anybody special?"Paula asked trying to take the lime light off Spencer for a while.

"From what heard over the summer you were 'seeing' quite a few special people" Spencer answered her Mother's question instead wanting revenge for Ashley's dig at Aiden.

"Since when do you have such an interest in my love life?" Ashley snapped no longer pulling any punches.

"I don't think sleeping with girl's in dingy bathrooms is what you would class as a love life really Ashley"

"Compared to dating the guy that's fucking your supposed best friend as well as most of the cheerleading squad?" Ashley yelled back as she stood up and walked out. Spencer sat at the table completely shell shocked and embarrased because if any of the comments she made were true she would be destroyed.

"Ashley get back here" Raife demanded but Ashley was past the point of reasoning and was already half way up the stairs.

"I'm sorry Mom....I'm sorry Raife.....I'm going to go talk to her" Spencer announced after collecting her thoughts. She needed to know if Ashley was telling the truth. Storming up the stairs she found what she assumed was Ashley's room and went straight in without knocking.

"Wrong room again dumbass" Ashley snapped from her bed where she was lying.

"Shut up....tell me you're lying about Aiden?" Spencer begged which almost made Ashley feel sorry for her. She liked she was so desperate for Ashley to be lying that hearing anything other than a lie would break her into tiny pieces. Ashley didn't want to answer because despite how much she didn't like the unwanted girl in her room she couldn't be cause of that kind of pain, she had felt that pain before and it was the straw that broke the camels back in Ashley's case.

"Please Ashley.....tell me you just wanted to upset me....tell me you take it back. Tell me and you can keep the damn bathroom" Spencer was almost crying now which made Ashley realise what she had to do. She grabbed her phone from the side of her bed, opened it up to what she wanted and passed it to Spencer preparing herself for the worse. Spencer stared at the picture for a while and dropped the phone, sitting back on the bed she fought back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Why would you do that?" Spencer asked in a barely audible tone.

"Because I'm a bad person.....I'm sorry...I only saw it today and I if it makes you feel any better at all I called him a name for you and a little bit for me" Ashley had no idea why but she wanted to comfort Spencer, it was probably because people like Spencer that crave popularity so much will quite happily pretend in order to save face.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because no matter how much we don't like each other I don't like seeing people being made fools of. Even if you treat people like that I still don't think you deserve it"

"I don't make people feel foolish"

"Really?What about in freshman year when I tried out to be cheerleader and you let me do my routine and then you outed me to everybody. You had just got with Aiden after we had broken up and he had told you everything I had ever said to him....you used that against me. What about Caleb?when you made him choose between you and me in the lunch room about 2 days after outing me. You have done mean things Spencer and guess Karma is kicking your ass but I thought you were better off finding out from me...."

"I.....I only did that you because I was scared....and you were....look forget this I need to go home...sorry for everything. The bathroom's yours...." Spencer left before Ashley could say anything else or before she could take in any of the part sentences that Spencer was trying to say.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews so far, please excuse my awful grammer and spelling mistakes but I'm using word pad and I don't have time to read my chapters over so I just post them. I should know better with a degree in English but this isn't coursework it's just fun. Anyway enjoy xx

Chapter 3- Anybody Else But You

Ashley Davies....

"So she just left?"Carmen asked as she sat opposite her friend munching on french fries in the quad.

"Yea it was weird...kind of like her cheer bitch mask slipped slightly so I avoided any contact last night which got me some choice words from Daddy dearest" Ashley explained stealing one of Carmen's fries.

"Still grounded?"

"For life I think by the looks of things which really blows considering I didn't actually do anything"

"Dude I heard you shoved her the pool" Carmen pointed out with a smile.

"Well you would've seen that first hand if you and Taylor weren't doing bad things to each other up stairs....in Paula Carlin's room" Ashley joked pretending to gag.

"You and Caleb were taking your time...plus I can't say no"

"Whatev....there's Spencer do you think I should say something to her?"

"Like what?"

"Dunno...just check she's ok?" Ashley explained as she should up waiting for Spencer to walk by.

"Move dyke" Spencer spat from nowhere which for some reason shocked Ashley, almost to complete silence.

"You weren't saying that when you were in my bedroom last night" Ashley retorted after regaining her composture getting giggles from a few passing students and death glares from the cheerleaders.

"You were in her room last night?" Madison asked from behind Spencer obviously ready to cause trouble.

"My Mom and I went for dinner at the Davies' house...unfortunately she had to be there to ruin everything" Spencer lied refusing to make eye contact with Ashley who would feel hurt if she didn't know any better. Ashley couldn't help but to dig deep for some more hurtful words for the head cheerleader and she knew exactly what to say.

"Hey Madison I think I saw you yesterday at the...where was it?...oh yea the beach" Ashley's words got the reaction out of Madison and Spencer who both looked like they were going to rip out Ashley's throat at any second.

"I don't think you did Asslee....I was at home. Come on Spencer....we have practice" Madison stuttered grabbiing Spencer's arm and pulling her away. Spencer didn't move straight away she just glared at Ashley but she didn't look angry, she looked hurt and this was a reaction that Ashley had never experience from the girl that made her life hell. Ashley watched as they all walked off not feeling the same satisfaction that she normally felt when she won a throw down at lunch time.

"High five Ash...." Carmen shouted slamming her hand against Ashley's.

"Why didn't she say anything back?" Ashley sort of asked out loud but sort of whispered to herself

"I have no idea but hold on to that info because that will keep them away for at least a few months. Come on we've got gym next...stupid idea really straight after lunch" Carmen noted as she grabbed her bag off the bench passing Ashley's hers.

Spencer Carlin....

Excusing herself from cheer practice Spencer made her way into the locker rooms hoping that maybe it would just devour her whole so she could escape the hell that had become her life recently. Splashing her face with water Spencer exhaled deeply closing her eyes hoping just for a few seconds everything would go away but the voice that had caused her so much annoyance throughout her adolescent laugh rang in her ears. Following the voice Spencer spotted Ashley sat on a bench clearly avoiding whatever gym activity she was supposed to be partaking in. Not able to hold in her anger now there was no crowd Spencer let everything build up inside and charged towards Ashley, knocking her cell phone out of her hands.

"What the hell?" Ashley yelled grabbing her phone off the ground.

"Just tell everybody will you" Spencer screamed too angry to form proper setences.

"Tell everybody what?" Ashley asked dumbly clearly thrown by the confrontation.

"What you saw at the beach!Just tell them so they can all laugh at me and get it over with" Spencer explained shoving Ashley slightlybut just enough that she stumbled back so that she pressed against the green locker that clothed her things.

"Calm down psycho!...why would anybody laugh at you?" Ashley responded trying to gain a bit more space but Spencer wasn't giving an inch.

"Because.....I'm a terrible girlfriend?or maybe because I'm a failure" Spencer replied this time slightly less angry and more frustrated.

"Why do you care?" Ashley braved her next question just wanting to get of the stupid locker room alive.

"Why don't you?"

"Because none of those people mean anything to me...I have nothing to prove to them and I owe them nothing" Ashley replied feeling more emotional than this conversation called for.

"Well I do....and you can't ruin what I have.."

"What you have?You scare people into pretending they like you, you're in a semi-relationship with a guy who's fucking your best friend and you're doing all of this because you're scared of what people will think...most of them you won't even remember in afew years time"

"You have know what you're talking about" Spencer finally said stepping back out of Ashley's personal space. The brunette stood still for a few seconds debating whether to just escape while she had a chance or whether she should stay to comfort the girl with the sadest blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Look Spencer I won't say anything...I promise" Ashley said after some contemplation knowing that she never had any intention of telling anybody anyway.

"That's its? You're not going to threaten me?no bargaining?" Spencer asked shocked by Ashley's words.

"I'm not like you Spencer...I don't actually want to make your life hell"

"I'm not like that"

"Prove it Carlin" Ashley said calmly as she exited the gym glad to be in one piece after yet another run in with Spencer Carlin.

Spencer sighed for what felt like the hundreth time in the last few hours as she let Ashley's words sink in. She had no idea why she prefered to act the way she did rather than being the nice girl she used to be. Spencer had adpated the attitude once she transfered to King High knowing that she didn't want to be at the bottom of the social heap again. Ashley's words spun around her head mixed in with memories of how she used to be and how much happier she actually was then. Getting worked up again Spencer stormed back into the gym trying to make some sense out of what she knew she was going to do next.

"Chica...this is cheerleader practice not sit on your fat butt in the locker practice" Madison called over as Spencer got closer. Pushing Madison's ridiculous comments to the back of her mind Spencer continued on her self made mission.

"Shut up Madison" Spencer snapped once she was close enough.

"You PMSing?"Madison asked still oblivious to the pure hatred and anger in the blond girls steel blue eyes.

"Nope I've just realised something" Spencer replied trying to keep her calm.

"White isn't your colour?"Madison joked getting a few chuckles from the squad who had stopped whatever they were doing when hurricane Spencer entered the gym. Once again ignoring the comment Spencer tried to rationalize her anger but it was no use, Madison had pushed her too far this time and she couldn't hold it in. Without another thought Spencer threw herself at Madison knocking her to thr ground. Pinning her down Spencer took a few seconds to aim her hand but just as she was about to pull her hand back to do something she had dreamt off for years she was stopped. Before she could turn around to see who had interrupted possibly the best thing she had ever done while at King High Spencer was dragged off the terrified latino. Still putting up a fight Spencer struggled to get back towards Madison but the small frame behind her was strangely strong.

"Spence...stop it...calm down" The husky voice demanded as it filtered into Spencer's limited thought pattern. The arms around her loosened as Spencer's breathing evened out but just before she was released Aiden came running ocver to see what the commotion was.

"Spencer what the hell?"Aiden snapped helping Madison up who still looked shocked to her core.

"Of course you're sticking up for her" Spencer yelled back not caring about the crowd that had gathered around them.

"Baby I just understand why you would just attack her" Aiden replied edging closer to Spencer but she still couldn't move.

"You wanna know why?" Spencer screamed back finally struggling free but stopping to see who had restrained her. Her eyes met Ashley's golden brown ones and she felt almost relieved that she had somebody on her side at the moment even if it was the one person she possibly hated mored than Madison.

"Spence...just leave it" Ashley whispered not wanting to be the fuel behind this breakdown.

"Shut up Dyke...and stop touching my girlfriend" Aiden interrupted trying to hold Spencer's hand only to be rejected.

"I am not your girlfriend Aiden so don't you dare touch me, god knows what infections you have after being with her" Spencer snapped looking at Madison who looked like she finally realised what this all about.

"Baby, you know I'm waiting for you" Aiden lied still trying to get closer to Spencer.

"Stop it Aiden...I know you're lying, just stop. We are so done....I know that Madison wasn't the first slut you've been with and I know she won't be the last"

"Spencer I didn't do anything that fucking Dyke has made this up to get back at me"

"Get back at you for what?She dumped you Aiden, she dumped you because she likes girls and I'm dumping because you're a whore" Spencer screamed back finishing off her rant with a slap across Aiden's face. Not knowing why but Ashley interjected before any teachers caught wind of this throw down, literally picking up the taller girl and pulling her away. Once away from the crowd Ashley let Spencer go hoping that she wouldn't run back in there for round 2. Spencer didn't move for a while, she just stood still looking at the ground not knowing what to do next.

"You ok?"Ashley asked hoping that Spencer would just say yes and then leave.

"I need to get out of here" Spencer replied heading to her locker and grabbing her stuff but stopping suddenly.

"Forget which way to go?"Ashley joked trying to lighten the mood only to fail.

"Madison gave me a ride to school"

Ashley had an internal debate about what to do and for some reason her mother teresa side was winning today, luckily for Spencer. Grabbing her stuff from her locker and wishing that she had time to change out of her gym outfit Ashley headed towards the door.

"You coming?"Ashley asked looking back at Spencer who was still stood on the same spot.

"With you?"

"I don't bite...not unless you ask nicely...Anyway I'm the one that should be scared of you after that little show" Ashley joked once again hoping to at least make Spencer smile.

"You're funny"

"I know...look I kind of feel responsible for this whole thing so just let me help you. You know if you stick around you'll get into trouble....come on I'll buy you ice cream" Ashley smiled holding the door open.

"Ok but I want double scoops" Spencer agreed smiling for the first time that day.

Ashley Davies.....

Looking over at the cheerleader in her passenger seat Ashley tried to retrace her steps making sure that she hadn't taken any drugs over the past 48 hours that would make her insane but she soon accepted the fact that she was reaching. Not really knowing where to go she decided that it should be somewhere public just incase Spencer went postal again so she headed towards her favourite beach.

"So...wanna talk about it?" Ashley asked hoping once again the answer was no.

"Nope...if you could just drop me off a cliff that would be great" Spencer replied clearly annoyed with herself.

"I don't think my Dad would be too impressed if I ruined dinner one night by being mean to you and then threw you off a cliff the following day. Even the great Raife Davies has his limits when it comes to me...which is really saying something"

"I'll text my mom and tell her it was my idea"

"As tempting as that is and trust me it really is I'm gona pass. Knowing my luck you'd die and the come back and haunt me"

"Poor Ashley...but if I was going to haunt anybody it would be that skank bag Madison"

"I'm sorry if anything I said encouraged that....meltdown. I should really learn when to shut my mouth"

"Actually everything you said was true and nobody ever says anything truthful to me anymore...not even my own boyfriend"

"You can do better than Aiden anyway so I wouldn't worry...I'm sure all the jock straps are waiting by your locker as we speak" Ashley almost gagged on her own words as they rolled off her tongue far too easily.

"Not once they find out I'm an awful girlfriend who never puts out"

"Spence...r just because you are dating somebody doesn't mean you have to put out. I mean it helps but only if you actually like them and want to"

"From what I hear you put out all the time"

"You hear right but that works for me" Ashley replied honestly having no shame over how she spent her spare time or who with. She made the choice to be free and it was the best choice she had ever made.

"Maybe that will work for me" Spencer suggested making Ashley laugh.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You're not that girl"

"You don't know anything about me"

"True...which is for the best 's gonna be hard enough at school for you anyway without the added bagge of hanging out with the school dyke"

"Does that bother you?"

"What?"

"The names?"

"No...ok it used to but I became immune to it and I'd rather be called a few names than pretend to be somebody I'm not"

"Lucky you" Spencer said to herself as she watched the L.A streets fly passed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Anyone else but you

Ashley Davies....

Ashley had been ignoring the texts from her friends all afternoon really not wanting to explain where she was or what she was doing even though she was pretty sure they had a fair idea. Another text fromm Caleb confirmed her assumptions.

_"Dude I heard what happened in gym...what the hell?"_

Sitting on the beach with Spencer felt nothing but unnatural to Ashley and she was quite eager for their little trip to be over or at least that was what she was telling herself. Putting her phone back in her pocket she sighed knowing that there was going to be no way of explaining her actions without getting the mick taken out of her for them.

"You seem to be in demand" Spencer noted not tearing her gaze from the blue ocean in front of them.

"Just nosy friends wanting the gossip"

"Inside scoop on Spencer Carlin's public breakdown?"

"Actually their more intrigued by my involvement in the whole thing"

"They're not the only ones...I mean you hate me, that I'm sure of which makes me wonder why you helped me"

"You hate me too"

"Can't argue with that which once again begs the question 'why help the cheer bitch who you hate more than anybody else?' " Spencer replied smiling.

"First of all I hate Madison way more than I hate you and secondly how did you know that was you're nickname?"

"I'm not an idiot....well most of the time. Come one Ashley why did you help me?"

Ashley took her time answering mostly because she had no idea why she helped Spencer or why she is say here with her now. Racking her brain for something to say she came up blank and this showed on her face.

"Don't strain anything" Spencer mocked standing up closely followed by Ashley who was still completely silent.

"Look Spencer this is strange for me...I mean you're not my favourite person and you were a complete bitch to me this morning after being almost human the night before. You confuse me on so many levels....I guess that kind of intrigues me" Ashley confessed as they walked down by the shoreline.

"So I intrigue you?"Spencer asked smiling to herself almost enjoying this time with Ashley.

"Don't get cocky...it's not like we'll ever be friends"

"But we will be living under the same roof very soon"

"You almost seem pleased by that?" Ashley added.

"I couldn't be less pleased if I tried....don't get me wrong your house is lovely and your Dad seems pretty awesome but I don't want to live with you....I just needed to get away from school so don't get your hopes up" Spencer snapped completely changing her personality in a split second. Ashley felt completely taken back by the comment and the bitchiness that came from Spencer. They had both almost let their guards down to certain point that was almost acceptable considering their history but everything fell into place when she saw a group of King High's biggest asses hanging out on the beach. Ashley noticed that Spencer had distanced herself from her and her body language was back to how Ashley was used to it.

"Hey Carlin heard you kicked Aiden's ass today?"One tall, blonde haired boy shouted with a goofy smile on his face obviously happy of the downfall of King Highs power couple. Ashley rolled her eyes knowing exactly how the next few minutes were going to play out so she prepared herself for verbal war.

"Nothing he didn't deserve Johnny...what you guys up to?" Spencer replied playing with her hair clearly flirting Ashley thought almost gagging.

"Just chillin...you wanna join?" Johnny asked clearly over flexing his muscles.

"Sure that would be awesome"

"Hey aren't you that chick that Aiden fucked so badly you turned gay?" Johnny asked finally noticing that Ashley was there. Spencer looked between them clearly not so quick to defend Ashley this time.

"Yep that's exactly what happened...I heard the same thing happened with your Mom...but don't worry I keep her plenty satisfied" Ashley spat back knowing that boys like Johnny were always Mommies boys.

"Fuck you Dyke..come on Spencer come over here before you catch it" Johnny retorted only making Ashley laugh. Once again Spencer looked between the two, looking almost perplexed by the choice that lay in front of her. Rolling her eyes Ashley knew that everything was exactly the same so she made Spencer's choice easier.

"Lovely meeting you Johnny...say hi to your Mom for me. Later Spence" Ashley said walking off towards her car as quickly as she could without looking like she was running track. Once she was a safe distance away she turned back and Spencer had joined her heard but she was looking up in Ashley's direction which only pissed Ashley even further but she knew that she was being stupid giving the cheer bitch a chance.

At Ashley's house...

Storming into her house assuming that nobody was home as per usual Ashley was shocked to see her father sat in the kitchen doing his work. Slowing down hoping to avoid a pointless conversation with her Father.

"Nice try rock star...get over here" Raife demanded but in a friendly manner.

"Hey Dad I didn't see you there"

"You never could lie well"

"Oh well I'll try harder next time" Ashley replied trying to head up to her room.

"Hold up kiddo...I wanna ask you something"

"Shoot"

"Wanna tell me why you weren't in school this afternoon?"

"How did you know?"

"You can thank Carmen and Caleb for that but back to the issue in hand....spill"

"I'm going to kill them"

"Gonna be hard to do when you're grounded for life...which I was pretty sure I'd already done after your smackdown with Spencer"

"Once again this was all her fault"

"How so?"

"Ugh..fine....princess got into a fight in gym with her boyfriend and skanky side kick...I intervened so she didn't get into trouble and then i drove her to the beach because she wanted to get away..which by the way was a huge mistake. I mean she is such a bitch and that is never going to change...ugh I hate her"

"Ok...calm down before your head starts spinning I appriciate you being kind to Spencer but don't risk getting yourself into trouble for somebody else unless they're worth it"

"Which she totally isn't....she almost had me fooled today but...Oh never mind. I just hate her and I don't want to live with her...please don't make me"

"Honey we have been over this and I'm not chaning my mind. I love Paula and even though I understand this will be hard for you I don't want to lose her"

"Can't you build a separate house for the satan's spawn?"

"No but I promise you that I will have a word with Paula about what happened today with Spencer"

"Please don't...I don't wanna be known as a nark aswell as a lesbian" Ashley pleaded.

"Ok...well your nark friends on playing the pool"

"I thought I was grounded?"

"Well I guess you're getting off for good behaviour...go have fun rock star"

"Thank you daddy" Ashley sqealed giving her father a hug and running off to her back yard where Caleb and Carmen were fooling around in the pool along with Kyla.

"Ash...remember that we were just worried about you before you do anything crazy" Carmen begged as she hid behind Caleb in the water. Ashley didn't reply instead she stripped down to her underwear and jumped into the pool causinga huge splash coming out of the water smiling.

"Are you trying to trick us into a false sense of security?" Caleb asked edging away pushing Kyla in front of him.

"Nope...I had every intention of ripping you both a new one but then I realised that I'm lucky...oh god this hurts...I'm lucky to have you losers" Ashley explained over exagerating the pain by screwing up her face.

"That was pretty gay dude but thank you" Carmen was the first to say anything after staring at her friend blankly for a few minutes.

"I'm aware of weirdness of what I just said but seriously after the strange weekend I've had I couldn't be more grateful for you guys"

"So you gonna explain why you ran away with head cheer bitch?" Kyla asked splashing her sister as she swam past her.

"I felt bad for her...I was the one that caught Madison and Gaiden...I felt responsible in a way and then when the smackdown happened I realised that she has no real friends. All the cheerleaders just stood there watching as if a girl who was broken was like a real life sopa opera...I guess it appealed to my human side but I was soon punished for that"

"Why?" Caleb as while jumping on to a floating bed.

"We were on the beach actually having a conversation and then she saw some losers from king and she totally let them rag on me so I bailed" Ashley continued her story ignoring the little bit of pain she felt when she relived these sort of situations.

"Who ragged on you Ash?"Caleb asked clearly concerned.

"Some guy called Johnny...complete tool"

"I'll deal with it" Caleb said as he started climbing out of the pool.

"You don't need to deal with anything Cal...I dealt with it then and there..its fine" Ashley added not wanting her friend to kick somebody elses ass in her defence. Caleb was always jumping into to protect Ashley or Carmen if anybody said something remotely homophobic to them which was sweet at first but they were both concerned that at some point he'd pick a fight with somebody who might beat him up.

"No Ash I'm sick of it....you do nothing to those people"

"Apart from fucking their girlfriends" Kyla interrupted laughing.

"Yea and spreading rumours about the size of their genitals" Carmen threw in aswell.

"Let's not forget the time you got one of them naked and then stole his clothes making him walk home with nothing on because he called you a dyke" Caleb added laughing with his friends now feeling slightly calmer. Ashley pulled herself out of the pool and gave Caleb a hug.

"Thank you guys for the character assasination but you're all right..I give as good as I get so it's cool"

"Anyway who is up for a party tonight?"Carmen asked getting herself out of the pool.

"I'm in...I need to blow off some steam after the week I've had" Ashley answered drying herself with a towel that Caleb had passed to her.

"Not too much steam" Kyla interjected as she walked by her sister.

"Don't worry little sister I can party without any booze or drugs...I promise plus these two keep me good" Ashley reassured Kyla who hadn't been about since Ashley had stopped her old ways so she could understand why her little sister was concerned. Kyla looked pleased by the answer and nodded her head in agreement to the party.

"Cool..right suckers get your asses ready and I'll be back to pick ya'lll up in two hours" Caleb instructed.

"Hey Cal can I get a ride home?I have none of my things here anymore" Kyla asked catching up with the tall boy who placed his arm aound her smiling, giving a wave to Ashley and Carmen who were still sat by the pool.

"Are they fucking?"Carmen asked from nowhere getting an evil look from Ashley.

"They better not be or I'll hurt him in so many ways"

"Kyla's a big girl now Ash and Cal's one of the good ones" Carmen reasoned only to be ignored by Ashley who was heading up to her room but she stopped in the hall way wondering if her day could get any worse.

"Ashley dear..how are you?"Paula Carlin asked from behind the huge boxes that were now in the foyer of her house. Carmen had to nudge Ashley to reply as she had frozen completely now.

"Ash go get some clothes on you're dripping water all over the house" Raife instructed from behind Paula and he was also carrying some boxes some of which said 'Spencer's room' on them.

"What's going on?"Ashley asked completely ignoring Paula's polite greeting.

"Well we thought that we would get some of the stuff moved over this weekend...plus Paula's house is being fumigated for termite so I figured that they may aswell stay here for the weekend" Raife explained wishing that he had remembered to tell Ashley about this.

"Maybe 'we' should've talked about this aswell?" Ashley suggested getting even more annoyed as she noticed more boxes with 'her' name on.

"She's right Raife you really should've ran this past Ashley first...Ashley I'm sorry honey I really thought that your Father had oked this with you. I understand that you need more time to adjust to this so I'll go book some hotel rooms until the guys are done at the house and we will do this more gradually or at whatever speed is best for you" Paula said giving Ashley a warm smile that did relax the girl who was originally ready to explode. Letting Paula's words work their way through her brain Ashley calmed down and swallowed down her amatuer dramatics side for the sake of her Father.

"No please don't do that Paula....I'm sorry I was just a little shocked. I was only just talking to Dad about the trouble that Spencer got into today which would've been the perfect time to discuss this. Anyway don't worry...please stay here" Ashley added the extra bit on about Spencer because being a bitch came naturally to her plus she was still a little pissed at her soon to be live in nightmare.

"What trouble?"Paula asked after taking in the words.

"Did Dad not talk to you about it?I guess he has issues with telling people important information" Ashley replied not realising just how pissed off at her Dad she was. The death glare from her Father signalled that they were even now.

"Ashley why don't you go get ready....Kyla said you were going to a party tonight" Raife finally said knowing that living with 3 women again was not going to be easy. Ashley smiled politely and headed up to her room followed by Carmen. As Ashley walked into her room she noticed that her bathroom door was open. Hearing the music from the otherside of the bathroom Ashley knew exactly who the culprit was and cursed her Father's lack of honesty.

"What is your shit doing in my bathroom?"Ashley shouted as she started grabbing at the toiletries that Spencer had started to unpack. Carmen stood in the door way smiling to herself but she didn't want to be anywhere near this drama so slipped away without any goodbyes.

"It's our bathroom now roomie" Spencer replied with a smug smile on her face.

"How many personalities do you have Carlin?" Ashley asked still removing the items from around the sink as Spencer put them right back where they were.

"Many and none of them like you so go away"

"You're in my house Barbie so you need to leave"

"That's strange your Dad told me to make myself at home...so I guess that this is my house aswell now....I can't wait to invite Johnny over"

"I hope you get genital warts"

"I'll be sure to ask for your expert opinion if I'm worried. Word is you've had quite a few 'illnesses' in your time" Spencer was on fire and she wasn't holding back.

"No just mild brain damage when I thought you might actually be a decent human being"

"Whatever....will you go get a towel or something...you're dripping over my side of the bathroom" Spencer hinted with a smile as her eyes roamed over Ashley's skantily clad form. Ignoring the comment about getting a towel Ashley had a brain wave. Exited the bathrom for a few seconds she came storming back in with a roll of thick black tape. Climbing on to the sink she started sticking the tap on the wall directly down the middle of the bathroom and continued until she reached the otherside.

"There you go princess I'm dripping on my side of the bathroom...in fact I think I'm going to take a shower on MY side of the bathroom. You might wanna leave unless....you wanna see me naked" Ashley started to undo her bra hoping to bluff Spencer out of the bathroom. Spencer wanted to leave but for some reason she couldn't tear her eyes off Ashley's body. Her tanned legs seemed to never end and then there's her abs which look as if they had been sculpted to perfection. Spencer put this down to general curiousity and stuggle to fight the blush off her cheeks that she knew was creeping up.

"Carlin do you wanna see me naked?" Ashley asked in a deep husky voice that tore Spencer from her over active brain finally noticing that Ashley had in fact removed her bra and was now covering her perfect breasts with just her hands.

"Perv" Spencer spat as she left the room slamming the door. Ashley laughed as she climbed into the shower feeling she had won this battle.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much for reviews and adds, makes me smile. I do intend on finishing my other stories that are still pending updates but I just wanted to bang out another few chapters on this why while it's fresh in my brain. Anyway please keep reviewing, my record is 175 reviews and I want to beat that so help me out please my lovelies xxxx

Anyone else but you- Chapter 5

Spencer Carlin.....

After spending a few sat in huge new bedroom trying to fight the blush that had attacked her face under the pressure of seeing Ashley near naked Spencer pulled herself together so she could get ready for the party. After checking herself one last time in the mirror Spencer headed downstairs hoping that she wasn't late as Johnny had agreed to pick her up for a semi date tonight. She knew that she had to hide her embarassment of what had happened at school by looking completely unmoved by her boyfriend being a cheating scum bag so she didn't take much convincing when Johnny had asked her out. She wasn't really in to him at all but he was on the football team and he was cute. Anyway not really been into a boy before had never stopped Spencer from dating them so this was no different to her. She would go through the motions and look happy about it even if that wasn't always the case. Passing the kicthen she spotted her Mother still sorting the boxes that she had packed earlier today.

"Hey Mom...I'm heading out"

"No you're not young lady" Paula replied immediately eyeing her daughter in a less than impressed manner.

"Why not?"Spencer asked totally unaware that her Mother was now clued in on her run in at school today.

"You're grounded" Paula answered calmly as she continued to mess about with some pointless painting.

"Since when?"

"I believe I grounded you for the illegal party at my house last weekend and I have added a further two weeks on to that plus no cheerleading for the rest of this semester due to behaviouor at school today"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb Spencer...I know about what happened today and to be completely honest I really don't like your attitude at the moment"

"My attitude?Do you have any idea what you're talking about?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You were gone all summer and then you come home to tell me that I'll be leaving with a girl that hates me and a man that I don't know and that you barely know"

"So that's why you threw a party without my persmission?Was it also the reason for you starting a fight with Madison at school and then hitting Aiden?"

"I'm sorry for acting like a god damn teenager but in case you haven't noticed or paid any attention my boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend...so yea I reacted and it may have not been in the best way but it's happened and I'm not sorry. I'd do it again in a heart beat..."Spencer was pretty much screaming by the time she had finished.

"Spencer I'm just worried about you.....I'm sorry that I've not been around much recently. I just figured that you had everything sorted and that you didn't need me about anymore"

"Of course I need you...you're the only parent I have now" Spencer didn't notice the tears that were now rolling down her cheeks. Paula pulled her daughter into a hug realising that she does need her.

"I'm sorry sweetie and well done you for putting that horrible boy in his place"

"I thought you loved Aiden?"

"That's before he hurt my little girl. I'm just glad that the school didn't punish you sweetie but that doesn't mean I'm letting you off"

"I never thought I'd say this but I'm glad that Ashley was there...she intervened before I did any more damage"

"She's a good girl Spencer..you should really give her a chance"

"Can that be my punishment?"Spencer joked wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"No chance....you are still grounded though and I think you need to take a break from cheerleading but just for 2 weeks" Paula advised knowing Spencer wouldn't take the last part so well.

"Fine but can I still go tonight?" Spencer asked hoping that her Mother would be easily swayed.

"No chance Spence...you're staying in with me tonight and we're spending time together. No hiding out in your room and you have to pick Ashley up from the party when she is ready" Paula added hoping that forcing the girls to spend some time together would help them to tolerate one and other.

"No way"

"It's not up for discussion....Ashley you're ears must be burning" Paula said approaching the confused brunette who had tried to sneak out after hearing the raised voices from her kitchen. Which used to be a common occurance when Kyla's Mother lived with them.

"Why's that?"Ashley asked dumbly.

"Well Spencer has decided to stay in tonight and she has volunteered to pick you up from teh party tonight whenever you're ready" Paula explained which only made Ashley's smile spread across her whole face especially after she saw the pissed off expression on Spencer's face.

"That's really kind of you Spencer but that there's no need"

"Oh well...nevermind" Spencer replied hoping that would end the conversation there but unfortunately her Mother had other ideas.

"No choice in the matter I'm afraid Ashley....this is part of Spencer's punishment"

"Oh in that case then I'll call when I'm ready roomie" Ashley gloated as she checked out her reflection in the window. Mentalling complimenting her choice of outfit especially the waistcoat/bra combination, knowing that she was gauranteed to get some action tonight.

"Awesome...I just can't wait but shouldn't you get dressed before you leave?"

"Don't you like my outfit Spencer?"Ashley asked with a pout knowing that Spencer would have to play nice with her Mom around. Paula gave Spencer a look that implied that she better be polite or else. In all honesty Spencer liked Ashley's outfit, it suited her confidence and attitude which were too things that Spencer secretly admired about the girl that she otherwise hated.

"You look amazing Ashley" Spencer finally choked out keeping her eyes on Ashley's the whole time which made Ashley feel a little bit weird so she quickly looked away.

"Thanks....erm I gotta go will call you if I need you Spenc...er" Ashley stuttered as she headed out the front door as she tried to shake the uneasy feeling that had taken over her whole body. As she walked down her drive way Ashley noticed a waste tip which was nearly full, she couldn't believe how quickly the Carlin girls had bounded into her life. As she looked over the tip of the oversized bin her eyes caught sight of a blanket which wouldn't seem that big a deal for anybody else. But to Ashley it broke her heart in ways she couldn't explain to anybody not even her own Father. She fought back the tears as she picked the faded pink blanket out of the piles of rubbish holding it close to her. Hearing a car horn honk behind Ashley pulled herself together and shoved the blanket into her oversized handbag.

"Hey Davies...looking hot tonight" Caleb yelped as Ashley silently climbed into the back seat having no choice as her sister was riding shot gun.

"Just drive Cal" Ashley intructed discreetly looking in the mirror to make sure she hadn't smudged her smokey make up.

"You ok Ash?" Kyla asked with genuine concern for her sister.

"Just peachy...I'm sorry I'm fine just had a run in with cheer bitch" Ashley lied knowing that this would get Kyla off her back or so she thought.

"Yea I tried to give you a heads up about that but I didn't have my cell on me when I left the house. I don't blame you for been pissed Ash, Dad really should've warned you"

"Yea he should've of...let's just forget about that shit tonight and enjoy the fact that cheerbitch is my personal chaffuer this evening as part of her punishment"

At the party.....

Ashley scanned the dance floor for a suitable quick fuck but the choices were lacking considering she had slept with most of the girls at this party straight, gay and bi. She decided that she would have to turn to her back up plan having only a hand full of girls that she would ever go back for seconds with. Spotting a tall, leggy blonde girl sashaying across the room Ashley took a moment and that went in for the kill wanting this to be quick and easy.

"Hey pretty girl" Ashley purred as she got close enough to the blonde.

"Hey Ash...been a while since I've seen you" She purred back turning to face Ashley clearly already interested.

"Well I guess today is your lucky day Hayley" Ashley replied placing her hand on the girls' hip pulling her a little bit closer.

"Lucky me" Hayley answered taking Ashley's lips in hers and attacking them with nothing but passion. Their kiss deepened and the second that their tongues colided Ashley knew exactly how this interaction was going to end. Pulling away from the kiss Ashley grabbed Hayley's hand and pulled her upstairs, finding an empty Ashley heads towards it. With their lips still together Ashley drops her bag on the ground so she can open the door needing to find a connection with this girl as quickly as possible before she starts to deal with the emotions that are screaming through her otherwise numb body. Finally slamming the door behind them Ashley presses herself against Hayley, pushing her hands down her trousers knowing that she wouldn't put up any fight if Ashley got straight to the point. Girl's like Hayley and Ashley didn't need soft kisses, gentley touches or emotions, they just needed to feel something good for the smallest amount of time so they could forget whatever made them this way. Feeling Hayley grind against her hand as her two fingers applied pressure inside her Ashley knew that this embrace would be over soon. Ashley moved her fingers quicker and harder getting the moans of pleasure she expected. Finally Hayley let out a long moan as she pressed herself closer to Ashley letting the short girl know that she was now done. Pulling Ashley away from the door, Hayley placed Ashley on the bed. Kneeling down she pushed Ashley's short skirt up preparing herself to return the favour. As Hayley started kissing the inside of Ashley's thighs she heard a group of people laughing outside the bedroom door. Ashley immediately got to her feet not paying any attention to Hayley who was now sat on the floor frustrated that their time together had been ended. Pulling the door open Ashley followed the voices noticing that her hand bag was open and at the top of the stairs which wasn't where she left.

"SORRY TO TO STOP THE MUSIC GUYS AND GALS BUT WE HAVE JUST BEEN HANDED IN AN ITEM THAT SOMEBODY SEEMS TO BE MISSING" The dj announced stopping the music clearly in on the joke. Ashley pushed people out the way as she ran down the stairs making her way into the living area that was the make shift club for the evening. Feeling immediately sick as she saw Madison stood at the dj booth holding the blanket that Ashley had rescued from the tip.

"SO IT SEEMS THAT SOMEBODY HAS MISPLACED THEIR BLANKIE...I DO BELIEVE THAT THIS DOES BELONG TO ASSLEE DAVIES....GET UP HERE ASS AND GET YOUR BLANKIE BACK" Madison barked into the microphone waiving the item in the air as the crowd laughed and then all eyes landed on Ashley who was frozen to that spot. Seeing nothing but red now Ashley stalked towards the stage where Madison was stood still laughing at her own handy work. Before she had a chnace to realise what was happening Ashley pulled Madison off the small stage by her hair, dropping her on the ground. Just as Ashley was about to pound the shit out of Madison she was pulled away, seeing Carmen grab the blanket from Madison Ashley knew that once again Caleb was had saved her and she felt safe again. Caleb didn't let her go until they were safely outside the house and away from the shocked crowd. Once he felt Ashley's breathing return to normal he let her go.

"What the hell happened Ash?"Carmen asked still holding the blanket having no clue why Ashley would start a fight over a blanket.

"Just forget it...I'm going home" Ashley yelled frustrated and mad that this had happened. It happened because her Dad had moved strangers into her home, strangers that shouldn't be there.

"Wait Ash we'll come with you" Caleb offered following her down the street.

"No I'll call a cab" Ashley replied only to be given keys by Caleb.

"At least take my car,...I'll come get it tomorrow" Caleb said holding Ashley still.

"Thank you guys...see you tomorrow" Ashley climbed into the car and started to drive home but as she sat in some traffic she realised she didn't want to go home, there were strangers in home so instead she headed to a place she knew too well. Once she parked the car she headed into a bar that she used to spend a lot of her time at before she went to rehab. Taking a seat at the bar she didn't even mull over her drink of choice before she placed her order with the goodlooking barmaid who was new Ashley noted otherwise she would never have been served thanks to Kat the owner.

"Double Jack please" Ashley ordered.

"Want coke with that?"

"Just ice" Ashley replied to which the barmaid responded accordingly. As soon as the liquour touched her lips Ashley knew that she had ruined all the hard work that her friends and family had spent fixing her but she didn't care which was her problem in teh first place. Drinking another 5 doubles in quick succession Ashley knew that she needed to leave before Kat came down to lock up and if Kat found her here then her Father would find out about her stumble from the wagon. Leaving a $100 bill on the bar Ashley stumbled out the bar surprised at how drunk she felt considering she used to drink a bottle of Jack without losing her ability to walk ina straight line. Weighing up her options she knew that she could only call one person for help and it almost hurt her as she found the number in her phone.

"Ashley it's 2am...I'm not getting you now" Spencer moaned into the phone having clearly being asleep.

"Please...." Ashley couldn't finish talking because her body couldn't hold her emotion anymore and she started crying. She had no idea how but within 10 minutes Spencer was in the car park helping Ashley into the car. The short ride home was silent apart from Soencer asking every 2 seconds if Ashley was going to vomit. Spencer managed to sneak Ashley up to her room without either of their parents seeing her and for some reason Spencer knew that this was the main reason that Ashley had called her rather than just getting a cab. Closing the door behind them Spencer sat Ashley on her bed wondering whether she should talk to her or just leave her.

"Ashley what happened?" Spencer asked kneeling in front of the girl who was still holding the faded pink blanket.

"This happened" Ashley replied holding the blanket in Spencer's face.

"What about it?"

"It was in the tip outside....that's not where it's supposed to be"

"Ok where is it supposed to be?"

"Here, in this house with me" Ashley started crying again.

"Sssh Ash come here" Spencer tried her best to sooth the girl by hugging her and she noticed that it didn't feel too weird. After a few minutes of sobbing into Spencer's chest Ashley pulled herself away trying to gain some composture.

"It's the blanket that I they wrapped around me when I was born....in the hospital just before my Mom died.....the only photo I have of her is with me wrapped up in this. She looked so happy in that photo and I killed her....I'm a horrible person" Ashley explained for Spencer for no reason other than she felt she could at that moment. Spencer felt horrible for ever making jokes to Ashley about her Mom leaving her and she felt so sorry for her right now that she almost felt like crying along with her. Ashley passed Spencer the picture that seemed to take pride of place on her bedside table and the woman was the spitting image of Ashley, she looked so happy and proud of the baby that she was holding and Spencer couldnt help but notice that Ashley's eyes are still as chocolatey brown as the day she was born.

"Ashley look how happy she is....you were no mistake and you didn't kill here. She clearly wanted you and in this moment here she looks so proud that she was responsible for creating you. I'm sure that she is sad that she had missed out on seeing you grow up and I know that she would be so proud of who you are"

"I'm meant to be sober Spence....I was in rehab last summer"

"Ashley you must've been through so much and so what if you got drunk tonight....everybody makes mistakes but you were strong enough to get through this once and I'm sure you'll get through it again. I promise that I will keep this a secret if you want....and I will make sure that my Mom asks you before she attempts to throw anything out"

"I thought I had lost this....I thought it was gone"

"Well you have it now Ash and I know that you'll keep it safe from now on"

"Thank you Spenc..er"

"Ashley you can call me Spence if you want to...I think I like it" Spencer smiled as she sat with her back against the headboard of the giant bed. Ashley moved up next to her lying down with the blanket in a tight grip. Ashley felt comforted by Spencer and she really didn't want her to leave her room right now so knowing from experience that she can blame her actions on Jack Daniels she picks up Spencer's hand and holds it, tight and close to her body knowing that she won't feel this safe for a while Ashley drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Anyone else but you-Chapter 6

Ashley Davies....

Ashley's head was screaming as she attempted to open her eyes to the morning sun. Knowing instinctively that she had drank alcohol last night she prepared for the rest of her body to catch up with her brain. Slowly stretching out she noticed that she didn't have as much room in her giant bed as she usually did and the spot next her felt unsually warm. Gentley moving her hand to closer to warmth next to her she grazed a smooth leg, a leg smooth enough to only be another girls'.'oh crap...oh crap'...forcing her reluctant eyes open she looked at the leg her hand was previously touching, scanning her eyes up the tanned legs Ashley swallowed hard as she took in the toned stomach that was streched out in front her thanks to the t-shirt being worn riding up slightly. Finally the mass of messy blonde hair confirmed Ashley's fears....she was lying in bed next to Spencer Carlin. Frozen completely as she tried to process the information coming to the realization that a really awkward conversation was going to have to happen shortly unless she somehow developed ninja skills that would come handy escaping the room unnoticed. Stirring slightly Spencer was now facing the terrified brunette who couldn't ignore the natural beauty that lay in front of her. Smiling slightly as she admired Spencer's perfect skin she neglected to notice the bright blue eyes that were staring back at her.

"I'm sorry I must've fallen to sleep" Spencer croaked completely natural as if this wasn't the most bizarre situation ever.

"Erm...yea...guess you did" Ashley mumbled back still frozen in the same position, still not sure what the hell was going on.

"How you feeling?" Spencer asked sitting up and looking at the clock on the wall noticing it was only 8am.

"Awful....erm confused" Ashley added concerned by how calm Spencer was considering their current perdicament.

"Confused why?"Spencer asked with a smile clicking that Ashley was assuming completely the wrong thing.

"You're in my room...I was drunk last night....you were in my bed...you're still in my bed" Ashley noted looking trully terrified.

"Don't you remember last night Ash?"Spencer asked feigning sadness.

"No....I remember the party from hell and driving Cal's car.....yep that's it"

"Oh" Spencer added with a major pout trying to hold in her laugh when Ashley looked like she might pass out.

"Did we....did we...erm...you know?"Ashley ventured not even ready to say the words that were flashing through her brain.

"God no Ashley....you drunk dialled me for a ride...of the car variety by the way" Spencer giggled.

"Thank god"Ashley let out a sigh of relief dropping her head back on to the pillow.

"I'll try my best not to be offended"Spencer joked standing up off the bed.

"Sorry....I just...you're straight" Ashley pointed out also standing up hoping that her legs didn't give way.

"So if I were gay you'd consider it?"Spencer asked just out of curisosity and also she was enjoying making Ashley squirm.

"Did I miss something?"

"You really don't remember anything?"

"Just waking up next to you" Which wasn't too awful Ashley thought to herself.

"Ok....good luck with figuring that out. I'll be in myside of the bathroom"Spencer teased walking through the door before Ashley could respond. Ashleys tood shellshocked staring at the door for a while racking her brain for some sort of hint as to what happened last night. Flopping back on her bed she landed on something hard, looking down she found the picture of her Mother that she normally kept on her bedside table, smiling she placed the photo back in its place. Lying her head on the pillow that Spencer had only been resting on a few minutes ago she couldn't help but breathe in the scent of coconut, reaching her hand under the pillow she pulled out her blanket and suddenly she remembered everything. Feeling slightly exposed after realising how she had acted in front of Spencer and how much of herself she had shown to somebody that she didn't even like, Ashley wished that they had just slept together instead, pointless sex was something she could deal with but showing real emotions to somebody was something completely new.

After having a shower Ashley decided that she didn't to talk to Spencer to make sure that her emotional breakdown wouldn't be spread around school. Although freaking out and attacking Madison pretty much covered public embarrasement for her so it's not like it could get much worse. Knocking gently on the door Ashley held her breathe and waited for a reply but there was no answer. Hearing the music blasting on the other side of the door Ashley knocked a little louder so she decided to enter. The loud sounds of Paramore made her head feel tender but the sight in front of her was worth the slight pain. Giggling to herself Ashley watched quietly as Spencer danced around her room in her underwear screaming the words to 'Misery Business, playing air guitar and generally rocking out. Wishing that she had her phone with her just in case she needed some future bribary material Ashley knocked on the table making Spencer jump.

"Hey Hayley nice moves" Ashley laughed with a smug smile on her face forcing her eyes to focus on Spencer's rather than her nearly naked body.

"Oh My God!" Spencer yelped grabbing her vest top and throwing it on.

"I guess we're even now" Ashley pointed out allowing herself to check Spencer out just once putting it down to 'it's rude not to really'.

"How so?"

"You've seen me in my smalls and I've seen you in yours"

"Can I help?"Spencer snapped clear embarrased and going redder by the second.

"I just wanted to let you know that I remembered last night and....oh god this is going to hurt but thank you Spence....it was pretty decent of you to help me out"Ashley answered getting more shy with every word that left her lips.

"It's no problem....I was happy to help"

"Cool....I'll leave you to it Rock star"Ashley smiled heading out the room but she stopped at the door looking back at Spencer.

"Oh and Spencer?"

"Yea?"

"To answer your question.....I really would"Ashley admitted thinking back to the question about having sex with Spencer if she were gay. Ashley had no idea why but she just needed to tell her. A week ago the thought would've repulsed her to certain degree but knowing that Spencer Carlin wasn't everything she expected made her strangely attractive to Ashley now plus the girl was easy on the eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Anyone else but you- Chapter 7

Spencer Carlin....

Spencer threw her phone down on her new bed and looked around at the boxes she still needed to unpack and considered unpacking them in light of her life time grounded thanks to her Mother. Aiden had been texting Spencer none stop since yesterday and so far she had held out texting back knowing that deep down no matter how easy their 'relationship' was she didn't want that any more. Johnny had also text asking why she had stood him up last so she text him back saying she was ill which he seemed to buy for now but she knew that come Monday she would have to deal with her punishment i.e no cheerleading for 2 weeks.

Deciding that she deserved a cold drink Spencer headed down to the kitchen still not knowing exactly where she was going in the giant house. Finally locating the kitchen she heard some laughter and music coming from the back garden somewhere she had yet to explore. So grabbing her pepsi she headed out there to see who was having fun when she couldn't leave the house. Walking across the cool grass Spencer spotted Ashley, Carmen, Caleb, Kyla and a girl she didn't recognise splashing about in the pool. Spencer felt a pang of jealousy scream through her as she watched them all having fun wishing that she had friends that would come by to keep her entertained but like her ex-boyfriend her friends are just for show so she could maintain her social which seemed pointless considering she nmow had no social life to speak of. Wondering where to approach or to go back up to her room Spencer just stood watching as they through each other around in the pool. Spotting Spencer Ashley excused herself and climbed out of the pool. Spencer swallowed hard as she wastched the glistening water drip down Ashley's tanned body hoping that her blush would stay away this time rather than been a permanant fixture whenever she was around.

"Hey....you wanna hang?" Ashley asked grabbing a bottle of water and sipping from it.

"I don't think your friends would that very much" Spencer replied honestly knowing full well how they felt about her especially Carmen who had spotted the interaction and looked less than pleased already.

"It's cool...I promise they'll play nice" Ashley promised signalling for Spencer to follow her to the pool side which she did. Placing her water down Ashley decided to grab Spencer and pull into the water with her. Screaming as they both hit the cool water Spencer sprung back up ready to attack but realising that Ashley's actions had somewhat broken the ice and even Carmen was smiling.

"You're so going to pay for that" Spencer yelped grabbing Ashley and dunking her head. Once they had finished they water fight Spencer stood up in the shallow end and took off her vest top revealing a leopard print bra that Ashley didn't expect. Carmen saw the expression on Ashley's face and never one to pass up an opportunity to embarrass her best friend she swam up behind Ashley.

"Put your tongue back in Davies" Carmen said loud enough for everybody to hear including Spencer.

"I was....shut up Carm or I'll kick your ass next" Ashley threatened.

"You didn't kick my ass Ash....so don't get to cocky" Spencer challenged diving back into the water.

"You threatening me Carlin?"

"Just a friendly warning" Spencer purred as she swam past her rendering Ashley speechless.

"So Spencer how you finding at the Davies mansion?" Caleb asked splashing Ashley in the face to stop her drooling.

"Daunting....I've gotten lost quite a few times"

"You managed to find my bathroom quite easily" Ashley sniped in a more friendly manner than she had a few days ago.

"Yes I did find OUR bathroom quite easily.....did I mention just how giving Ashley has been?"

"Sounds like our Ash" Caleb smiled giving Ashley a signla that suggested he needed to talk her in private.

"So Kyla you trying out for the cheerleaders this year?" Spencer asked to the younger Davies who was sat by the edge of the pool.

"Probably not....Madison is a bitch...kind rips the cheer from me"

"Yea I get that....but don't forget I'm captain"

"Maybe....thanks Spencer"

Ashley Davies....

After picking up on Caleb's ever so subtle hit for private time they left the pool and headed over to the kitchen under the guise they were getting more drinks.

"You like her" Caleb accuses as soon as they were safely inside catching Ashley off guard.

"Do not"

"Dude....you nearly swallowed a whole bird when she took her shirt off...don't get me wrong she's hot but she's Spencer Carlin"

"Thanks for the concern buddy but I don't like her....ok she has a hot body and really beautiful eyes but I don't like her like that"

"I still don't believe you"

"Ok I'm going to ask you a question and if you answer it honestly then I'll tell you something"

"Ok...shoot"

"Are you dating my baby sister?"Ashley asked unable to hide her dissaproval. Caleb was the one caught off guard this time and it showed all over his face. After a few seconds silence Ashley got her answer.

"You hurt her and I'll ruin you Cal....you better get her to tell me herself" Ashley instructed only getting a nod from Caleb who still looked shocked.

"Ash....we were going to tell you but we knew you wouldn't approve"

"Of course I wouldn't...you're older than her and far more experienced...at least you say you are"

"Ashley I'm a year older than her and you know that I'm not that sort of guy"

"I know but I just worry about her....I suppose she's better off with you than some jackass like Aiden"

"You're turn"

"I woke up next to Spencer this morning....before you start let me explain. She picked me up from the bar and brought me home, she fell asleep with me because I was upset and maybe...maybe just for one second this morning I entertained the thought of liking Spence" Ashley explained hardly stopping to breathe knowing that she was going to have go into more detail.

"Did you drink Ash?"Caleb asked extremely serious.

"6 double Jack's and I knew it was wrong but I was hurting so much"

"I knew I should've left when you did...I'm sorry I wasn't there for"

"Its not your fault...I needed this to happen. It's only confirmed everything that I thought I knew before"

"Still you shouldn't have been alone through that"

"I wasn't....Spencer was there" Ashley replied in a soft voice as she glanced through the window into the garden where Spencer was sat talking to her friends.

"Tell me again that you don't like her"

"We better get back out before your girlfriend thinks we've ran off together" Ashley smiled walking out before Caleb could force her to say something she wasn't ready to admit to herself. Ashley hated that Caleb could always get truth out of her even if she wasn't fully aware that it was the actual truth. She trusted him though and thats why it's always been so easy for her to talk to him about anything.

"I thought you were getting drinks?"Carmen pointed out as she sat on her floating water bed with Taylor spinning her around laughing.

"Guess I forgot...Kyla go give Caleb a hand will ya?"Ashley replied thinking that it would give the new couple a chance to discuss the fact that Ashley isn't as dumb as she looks. Taking a seat next to Spencer she smiled at her best friend and her girlfriend playing about. She was always jealous of what they had, they were still best friends but with sex thrown in. Sometimes Ashley wished she had that with somebody but she chose one night stands instead.

"Thank you Ash" Spencer said pulling Ashley from her thoughts.

"What for?"

"For inviting me to hang with your friends.....it's pretty cool of you"

"I'm pretty cool plus I felt responsible for you been held captive here"

"Oh...so that's why?" Spencer asked looking more than disheartened.

"No....I was just playing...I think you're actually alright"

"Lucky me...Ashley Davies thinks I'm alright" Spencer smiled getting a slight shove from Ashley.

"Spencer last night you did something for me that I didn't even ask you to do and that meant so much to me. I....I...I just wanted to say thank you" Ashley explained wanting to be honest with Spencer.

"You don't need to thank me Ash....I'm glad that I was there for you which is really strange for me because before all this madness I probably would've been the one stealing your blanket at the party and hurting you"

"I don't think that's true....you can be a jackass, you can be self aborbed, you can be mean but for some reason I still don't believe that you would've been that mean anybody not even me"

"How can you still see that good in me when I've only even been horrible to you?" Spencer asked genuinely intrigued why this girl she had tortured for years was so sure that she wasn't the person Spencer was convinced she actually was.

"Because...don't laugh but last year when Kyla tried out for the cheer bitches you tried everything you could to get her in the team even though Madison didn't want her knowing she was my sister. I heard you two arguing about it and you stuck up for my sister plus last night if you had no heart you wouldn't have picked me up and you definately woud'nt have stayed the night with me" Ashley confessed having never told anybody about what she had heard not even Kyla.

"Yea but I gave in to Madison though"

"Give yourself some credit if I can cut you some slack then you can"

"Does mean that you like me?"Spencer asked with a smile nudging Ashley.

"Don't push it Carlin"

"You two done flirting yet?"Carmen yelled kicking water at them earning her a death glare from Ashley but a shy smile from Spencer.

"You still here?"Ashley spat back hating her best friend right now.

"Thought we were going to the movies?Take advantage of the air con?"Carmen reminded Ashley who had completely forgotten everything.

"Oh yea sure....go get ready" Ashley replied feeling bad that Spencer can't leave the house.

"Soooo I better leave you to it" Spencer said standing up.

"Just give me a minute Spence....I'll be right back" Ashley said making her way into the house looking for Paula who was conveniantly sat in the study.

"Hey Ashley you looking for your Dad?"Paula asked putting down her paper work.

"No you actually"

"Oh ok how can I help?"

"Well me and my friends are going to the movies and I was wondering if maybe you could lift Spencer's grounding so she could come along?" Ashley asked hoping that Paula would be let her daughter escape just for a while.

"I'm confused...you're asking if my daughter can come out with you and your friends?"Paula repeated trying to make some sense of this.

"Yep..I understand that this may seem pretty weird but I feel kind of responsible for Spencer's punishment and plus I'm really trying here for my dad"

"Ok....as long as you're both back by 10 and no later" Paula offered not wanting to let either of them easily considering their recent behaviour.

"Deal...thank you Paula" Ashley sqealed giving Paula a hug and running off to tell Spencer. Spencer was sat in the kitchen waiting as she was instructed.

"Hey everyone said they'll meet you at the movies....they all had to get changed" Spencer relayed the message she was given as they all left the house.

"Cool well we better go get ready then"

"No you need to get ready I need to get started on the moutain of boxes in my room"

"Oh no you don't sad eyes you're coming to the movies"

"I'm grounded Ashley"

"It's been temporarily lifted thanks in large part to me!"Ashley boasted doing a little dance making Spencer laugh.

"You rock"

"Yes I do...now go get ready and be down stairs in half an hour" Ashley advised

"Cool it's a date...I mean I'll see you soon" Spencer quickly corrected herself as she darted out the room. Ashley smiled seeing how nervous Spencer was and she couldn't help but find it adorable.

Spencer Carlin....

'Why the hell did I say date?' Spencer asked herself as she tried the her tenth top in a row not feeling comfortable in any of them. Trying to shake the nervousness that was overwhelming her she settled on one of Glen's old band t-shirts and a denim skirt, happy that the outfit was casual enough but still hot she applied a tiny but of eye liner and headed down the stairs. Waiting for Ashley was making Spencer feel even more nervous, she even considered changing her top again but luckily her nerves were calmed as she saw Ashley walking down the stairs. Her eyes roamed over the brunettes body admiring the tight skinny jeans and long vest top. Forcing her eyes away and swallowing what ever feelings she just felt Spencer looked away gaining a sudden interest in the painting over the door.

"Hey you ready?"Ashley asked grabbing her keys and heading out of the door.

"Yea let's go" Spencer replied following Ashley to her car. Spencer admired the cadilac that Ashley climbed into signalling for her to follow.

The car drive was mostly silent apart from Ashley singing a long softly to the car radio which made Spencer smile.

"I didn't know you could sing" Spencer noted.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Carlin"

"Oh yea like what?" Spencer pushed.

"What do you wanna know?"

"Erm....when was the last time you dated somebody?"

"I was seeing a girl last year for a few weeks but that didn't work out" Ashley answered flippantly.

"How come?"

"She stole my phone"

"So you have a bad choice in girls?"

"Sometimes....let's face it we're both pretty bad at picking anybody worthwhile. Ok my turn"

"Ok...ask away"

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Ashley asked not wanting to beat around the bush.

"Yes I have" Spencer answered honestly which shocked Ashley to her core.

"Really?who?"

"My best friend at my old school....we were both unsure so we tried it..."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Did you like it?"

"I guess so"

"Hmmm...you don't sound very enthused maybe you didn't kiss the right girl"

"Maybe"

"You're full of surprises Carlin"

"Guess so" Spencer smiled looking over at Ashley who looked satisfied with her honesty. Spencer hadn't told anybody about kissing Jenny before mostly because after it happened she became a social outcast at her school which is why her Mom let her transfer to King. Jenny had freaked after they had kissed and told everybody at school that Spencer was gay, not been able to take the taunts she transfered and managed to find a way to fit in.

Ashley Davies.....

Walking out of the car park Ashley was still stuck on the fact that Spencer Carlin had in fact kissed a girl, the information for some reason made Ashley smile. She had never considered kissing Spencer before but now all she could think about was her perfect lips. While they met up with Ashley's friends all she could focus on was Spencer's mouth as she smiled and laughed at the right moments.

"Hey Ash you gonna join us here on earth?" Carmen asked waving her hand in front of Ashley's face. Feeling slightly embarrased in case anybody caught on to what she smiling at Ashley shook her Spencer driven thoughts out of her one track mind and tried to focus on the task at hand.

"Yea sorry...must have a bit of sun stroke" Ashley lied smiling politely.

"Yea whatever....lets get tickets" Carmen dismissed taking Taylors hand in her own and leading the way to the theatre. Spencer tapped Ashley's arm for her to follow which she did wondering how long she was going to be insane for, hoping this Spencer thing would just pass. Once at the ticket booth Ashley recognised the girl behind the til and really wishes that she had kept notes of places could go without seeing people she had fucked.

"Hey Ashley I haven't seen you for a while" The curley hair blonde girl behind the screen said witha flirty smile that made Spencer cringe.

"Yea I don't really hang out at the bar any more....you look good though" Ashley replied turning on her charm that never failed her.

"Thanks...so do you...really good. I finish at 10" The girl continued ignoring Spencer who looked pretty pissed off.

"Yea well her curfew is at 10 so bad luck Tonya...we'll have two for the 5 o'clock please" Spencer interrupted looking at the girl as if she was going to rip her throat out.

"It's Tanya and that's $15 please" The girl answered annoyed that her Ashley Davies time was rudely interrupted by the angry blonde.

"There you go" Spencer spat as she dropped the notes through the small gap, grabbing Ashley's hand and pulling her away. Ashley didn't know what was going on but she noted that she liked Spencer when she was angry.

"You're cute when your mad" Ashley said with a laugh.

"I'm not mad" Spencer replied not looking back at Ashley who was still smiling to herself.

"Ok...well do you want snacks?" Ashley asked moving on from what just happened.

"Cookie dough balls please....and a pepsi"

"Good choice...can I get that times 2 please" Ashley asked the girl behind the sweet counter.

"You slept with her too?" Spencer whispered trying to sound playfull but her dark eyes still showed she was pissed off.

"Ok...what is going on here?" Ashley asked passing the sweets to Spencer.

"Nothing....I'm sorry...I guess I just don't understand"

"Understand what?"

"How you can sleep with somebody without knowing them?"

"It used to be easier than trying to find somebody but I don't do that now Spence" Ashley tried her best to explain but she still didn't know why she did it, she didn't even find half of them attractive and right now compared to Spencer they may aswell have been invisible.

"Really?"

"Yes....I'm past hurting myself and other people"

"Hey guys the movies gonna start...shake it" Caleb called from inside the screen they were all seated in. Spencer smiled seeming satisfied by Ashley's answer and headed into the movie screen. Taking a seat Spencer made sure that Ashley was sat next to her. Taking her seat next to Spencer made Ashley nervous again and she never got nervous, especially over girls. As the lights dimmed and the movie started Ashley felt a warmth against her hand, looking dow she smiled as she saw Spencer lightly rubbing her finger against her hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews and encouragement...means loads xx

Anyone Else But You- Chapter 8

Ashley Davies....

Once the movie started rolling the end credits Ashley was pretty sure that she hadn't breathed the whole time thanks to Spencer's pinky casually grazing her hand. Ashley had ran over the reasons for the skin on skin action which had resulted in a major internal freak out. She had decided to put it down to theory that Spencer hadn't realised that it was Ashley's hand she touching and that the whole thing would be laughed off if ever mentioned. Deep inside Ashley's most privates thoughts she entertained the idea that Spencer was deliberate in her actions and this simple gesture was a signal for Ashley to kiss her...but this thought was buried even further into Ashley's over active brain when she smiled thinking about it. Once again her ponderings had left her in an embarrasing situation.

"Hey Davies when they close the curtains it means the show's over" Carmen laughed as shoved past Ashley's legged followed by everybody else including Spencer who smiled shyly as if she knew why Ashley had lost the ability to move. Shaking her head as if she were trying to shake out all the Spencer thoughts Ashley stood and followed the crowd.

Once they were all outside in the fresh L.A air Carmen takes Ashley aside, dragging the reluctant Brunette by the arm.

"What's with the heavy hands Tyson?"Ashley hissed dramatically rubbing her arm where Carmen had held her.

"What is wrong with you dude?You're all weird and spaced...are you on drugs again?"

"No...don't be stupid Carm...I'm fine" Ashley lied outting on her best fake smile. There was no way she could tell Carmen anything that was happening in her head at this moment in time. Mostly because she wasn't sure herself and she knew Carmen wouldn't get it. Even Ashley didn't get, she tried to blame some sort of voodoo but knew that really seeing Spencer Carlin for the first time started all of this.

"Don't lie to me....just tell me Ash"

"Nothing to tell just yet but when there is you'll be the first to know" Ashley promised not knowing she could keep that promise or if there would be any need to keep it. Carmen seemed to have accepted Ashley's answer as dubious as she found and they headed back over to their friends. As Ashley spotted the girl that was occupying her thoughts recently she noticed a look on her face that could only be described as fear, anger and embarrasment all at once. Following Spencer's gaze she saw the cause of the expression, approaching was a bunch of King Highs elite including Aiden and Madison.

"Wow Spencer you really are scrapping the barrell hanging out with these losers" Madison teased deliberately holding Aiden's hand. Spencer looked like a dear caught in head lights and just stood silently staring at the ground.

"Talking of scrapping Madison did you get those tests done?I hear clyamydia is a silent killer" Ashley interrupted standing next to Spencer.

"No one asked you Ashley....oh Spencer I'm sorry to hear that you'll be leaving the team"

"Madison why don't you carry on with whatever satantic ritual you had planned for the evening and leave her alone"

"You her big lesbian body guard now?"

"Yea and I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't back the fuck off" Ashley snapped stepping into Madison's face only to be pulled back by Spencer.

"Leave it Ash"

"Listen to your girlfriend Aslee" Madison pushed further not liking that Spencer wasn't biting at her insults.

"Her names Ashley you dumbass and no she's not my girlfriend if she was I wouldn't be ashamed and I wouldn't give a fuck what you had to say about it you crab infested whore....oh and Madison I haven't left the team I'm just taking a break so I suggest you cut back on the tortillas chica because that fat ass of yours is gonna have to work hard if it wants to stay on my squad. Enjoy the break ladies just remember who your captain is before you make any ba choices" Spencer smiled darting her eyes towards Madison as she said the last part. Smiling and linking her arm with Ashley's Spencer walked towards the car park. Ashley did as instructed without a question as she was rendered completely speechless by Spencer once again.

"Dude that was fucking awesome...high five" Carmen yelped high fiving Spencer who looked surprised at her own actions.

"Yea Spence that was amazing...where did that come from?" Caleb added.

"Years of pent up anger I guess...I have no idea but it felt good" Spencer answered feeling strangely proud of herself.

"I think I had you wrong Spencer Carlin" Carmen admitted smiling at the blonde and then back at Ashley who had the same stupid look on her face that she had whenever she around Spencer.

"Is that a good thing?" Spencer asked for clarification not knowing just how to take the fiery latino.

"Definately...alright we're heading home guys...see you at school" Carmen and Taylor said their goodbyes followed by Caleb and Kyla. Caleb shared a look with Ashley that confused her so she just shook it off making a mental note to ask him about it later. Standing around Ashley's car the two girls stood in silence for a while.

"So where you been hiding feisty Spencer?"Ashley finally asked making Spencer laugh.

"She just got lost for a while but I think I'm gonna keep her around for a while"

"I think you should...she's cute" Ashley smiled climbing into her car not knowing how far to take her flirting at the moment but she couldn't hold it in. Spencer got into the car and looked over at Ashley who was starting the engine.

"Wanna do something else?"Spencer asked

"Like?"

"I dunno but I don't wanna go back to your place yet...it's early"

"Back to my place huh?I like the sound of that" Ashley joked wiggling her eyebrows making Spencer laugh again.

"Ok that sounded bad but you know what I mean"

"Aren't you boredof me yet?"

"Why are you bored of me?" Spencer looking genuinely offended.

"Not in the slightest, all your personalities keep me on my toes...I like that about you"

"You like that I'm insane?"

"I like that you're not as predictable as I first assumed"

"I'm still figuring you out"

"Give up now my Dad has spent thousands of dollars on shrinks and they still can't figure me out" Ashley semi joked not wanting to get too heavy. She focused on driving and headed towards a place that she always escapes to when she wants to leave L.A behind for a while

"You're not that bad but you are very enigmatic"

"That's a big word for a cheerleader becareful you don't choke on that Barbie"

"My G.P.A is better than yours smart ass so get too cocky"

"That's due to lack of trying not lack of intelligence"

"Well that just adds to the mystery that is Ashley Davies"

Ashley just smiled as she pulled the car over in a dimly lit parking lot bringing the car to a complete stop. Spencer looked around the empty car park and then back at Ashley as if she was insane.

"Is the part where you kill me?" Spencer asked not sure whether she was joking or not.

"Not just yet...can you open the glove box please?" Ashley asked leaning over Spencer grabbing something from inside and slamming it shut.

"Is that your gun?"

"I promise that I won't kill you Spence now will please vacate the car...I don't wanna stain the interior" Ashley reassured Spencer who reluctantly got out the car rubbing her arms from the colder air that was blowing through where ever they were, Ashley noticed this and passed Spencer her favourite hoody from the trunk of her car.

"Here you go and you'll need some of these" Ashley said as she cracked some glow sticks passing the small pink tubes to Spencer once she had put the over sized grey hoodie. Ashley smiled and led Spencer to the spot.

"So this is where I come when I'm going to kill somebody"

"You're funny"

"Don't forget cute aswell" Ashley added with a chessy smile which was dimly lit by the blue glow sticks she held up in front of her so she could see.

"Cute and full of it...plus possibly a serial killer, not really selling yourself to me here Ash"

"Should I be?" Ashley stopped walking and looked at Spencer confused by her comment once again.

"Should you be what?"

"Never mind....nearly there" Ashley dismissed her own question realising that Spencer clearly had no hidden message in her words. Finally finding the spot that they needed to be Ashley stood Spencer still.

"Ash no offence but we're standing by a pitch black pier....I think you need to work on your techniques" Spencer joked only making Ashley roll her eyes.

"Shut up and turn around Miss Jokey" Ashley instructed using her own hands to spin Spencer.

As Spencer's visioned settled in on what was currently in front of her she couldn't help but smile. They were stood on a dock in the dark but on the otherside was a beautifully lit fun fair. All the lights looked incredible in the dark and by the way the reflected off the water. Spencer was almost speechless especially when she realised that this place must be pretty special to Ashley. Ashley watched on taking in the look on Spencer's dimly lit face and smiled internally and externally by the reaction.

"So I come here when I need some time away from people, from life you know. Anyway I thought you could use it more than me at the moment so I'm loaning it you but only for a while" Ashley explained hoping that Spencer appriciated her offering.

"Thank you so much Ash....this is amazing. I had no idea this was here......you sure you wanna share it?"

"I don't need it right now but I'll let you know when I do"

"So do you just sit out here?"

"Sometimes, sometimes I bring my guitar and play for a while, sometimes I come here and wait so I can watch the cun set...I used to come here and get high but mostly it's just my space"

"It's a good choice....I think it's perfect and it suits you"

"Suits me?"

"Yea it stands out against the rest of the scenary but not in a tacky way, it's beautiful in a subtle understated way that not many people would notice unless they took the time....Oh god I'm talking crap now...sorry" Spencer shut herself as she looked up to see the way that Ashley was looking at her.

"Don't say sorry Spence....what you said was sweet...possibly the sweetest thing anyone has ever said about me...don't ever apologise for saying something honest" Ashley quickly jumped in so Spencer didn't feel self conscience. The mood in the air had quickly shifted and both girls noticed it and neither of them knew what it meant.

"We should ge going....I have my curfew" Spencer finally said feeling uncomfortable due to the silence that was really her fault. Ashley shook any dissapointment off and put back on her game face.

"Yea sure...lets go" Ashley headed back off through the bushes hardly waiting for Spencer, she just wanted to get home now before Spencer backed off even more than she already have.

Spencer Carlin...

Spencer tried to stay up with Ashley but was finding it diffcult as she had no idea where she was walking or even what on. Stumbling slightly Spencer felt her weight shift as her foot caught on something dragging her to the ground. Letting out a shriek as she hit the ground Spencer started to panic realising that Ashley was no longer in front of her. Feeling like a dumb actress from bad slasher film Spencer shouted for Ashley who was there within seconds.

"Oh my god Spence are you ok?I'm sorry I should've stayed next to you" Ashley was by Spencer's side immediately.

"I tripped...think i hurt my ankle" Spencer answered holding back the tears.

"Shit ok...we need to get you to the car...here let me help" Ashley leaned right into Spencer pressing her body against her so she could take all the weight from her injured foot. Using all her strength Ashley pulled Spencer from the ground, placing her hand around her waist helping the taller girl hobble slightly but Ashley could tell she was in too much pain. Mustering all her strength Ashley put into action her plan B, placing her spare arm behind Spencer's knee she pulled her legs up so she was carrying her.

"Jesus Ash put me down, I'm too heavy" Spencer sqealed feeling too heavy for the tiny girl.

"Shut up and stop wiggling...you're not too heavy plus this is quicker" Ashley moaned between haggered breathes realising just how out of shape she actually was. After what seemed like 7 hours they reached the car. Placing Spencer in the front seat Ashley wasting no time in getting her home. Once again using her unknown strength Ashley picked up Spencer carrying her to the front door.

"Ash I can take it from here"

"Are you sure you don't need to go to the emergency room?"Ashley asked letting Spencer lean on her as they entered the house. They had argued about this option the whole drive home and Ashley had lost, clearly.

"Ash I have broken my ankle before and I can tell when it's sprained..unlike you I have taken part in a sporting activity since kindergarten. Although I must admit I do wonder how you keep so toned if you do no exercise what so ever?" Spencer pondered outloud by accident.

"I get exercise Spence....just not in gym" Ashley replied with a dirty smile which made Spencer blush even more.

"Ok why would your Mom set a stupid curfew that I broke a number of road rules to meet if she's not going to be home to inforce it" Ashley asked as she noticed how dead the hosue was which wasn't unsual, what was unusual was the fact that she wasn't alone on this occasion.

"She probably got called into work or something...anyway can you help me to my bedroom?"

"If you insist" Ashley smiled helping Spencer up the massive stairs. Making Spencer take a seat at the top Ashley ran off coming back with a wheely chair from the office. Making Spencer sit in the chair Ashley wheeled her down the hall to her bedroom laughing all the way.

"So I'm gonna grab you an ice pack and some pain killers...you get dressed or whatever and I'll be back" Ashley ordered as she ran back down the stairs. Spencer smiled as she pushed herself to her feet hopping over to the suitcase that was still on her floor. Grabbing some shorts and a vest Spencer started to take off her clothes. After struggling for a few minutes she managed to remove her shirt and replaced in with the vest. Trying to remove her legs from the skinny fit jeans was harder than she had imagines, after a further struggle Spencer ended up on the floor.

"Nice move" Ashley giggled as she walked back into the room holding the items she had gone to gather.

"Ok my life sucks" Spencer muttered as she sat stuck on the ground with her jeans half way down.

"Do you want some help?"

"Only if you don't laugh"

"Trust me I'm not laughing" Ashley swallowed hard as she balanced Spencver on the edge of her bed. Pulling the jeans down Ashley tried her best not to look at Spencer's bare,looking up she noticed a look in Spencer's eyes that seemed to mirror her own. Ashley ran through other possible scenarios where she would doing the same thing but she focused on the job at hand. Finally tugging the jeans off Ashley dropped the clothes item on the ground and pulled Spencer her feet. This action made their two bodies crash together knocking the breathe out of both of them. Literally inches away Ashley's face Spencer looked properly into those deep chocolate eyes and she felt something she never had before. For the first time in her life her stomach had flipped and she was pretty sure why now. Seeing Ashley's dark orbs darting between Spencer's eyes and lip, she knew exactly what was on Ashley's mind because she felt it too. Letting all her doubts melt away Spencer leaned in carefully pressing her pink lips against Ashley's clearly catching her by surprise.

Ashley Davies....

Ashley mirrored Spencer's pace so that she didn't lose control too much. Ashley had never kissed a girl like this before and she was suprised to find that she liked it and she didn't want it to end. Feeling Spencer starting to pull away Ashley knew what to expect or at least she thought she did. Spencer didn't pull herself completely away as expected instead she rested her forehead on Ashley's and just stood silent for a was almost scared to talk in case she actually did scare Spencer off.

"Erm....let me put your shorts on" Ashley stuttered flumbling with the shorts that were layed out on the bed. Spencer went along with this and stood silent why Ashley carefully pulled the shorts over her sore foot, pulling them slightly quicker as she approached Spencer's hips.

"Thank you"

"Here take two of these...and out this on your foot"Ashley instructed handed Spencer two pills, a bottle of water and an ice pack. Making sure Spencer was comfortable after faffing with the pillows Ashley seemed satisfied and stood back away from the bed.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" Spencer asked seeming to be extremely calm considering they had just cased which unnerved Ashley even further. Ashley enjoyed the kiss but was freaked out that Spencer hadn't freaked out, she didn't know how to deal with this.

"I'm kind of tired but thanks for asking"Ashley lied having no idea why, she knew that she was acting stupidly but there was some part of her that needed to escape that room.

"Ash wait....we need.."Spencer tried to talk but Ashley smiled and left the room heading her bedroom shutting the door behind her. Ashley went over what had just happened in her head and she had no idea how she had gone from perfectly normal to complete idiot.

"Nice move Davies" Ashley cursed as she dropped face first on to her bed wondering how she was going to deak with the mess that she just made.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for the reviews guys. This is only a short chapter but I will be adding another chapter today aswell so enjoy...there might even be some spashley love.

Anybody Else But You- Chapter 9

Ashley Davies....

Ashley had been lying in the same position for about an hour raking her over excited brain for some sort of logic but her thoughts just kept going back to that kiss, to those, to they way that Spencer's skin felt. Letting a frustrated moan into her pillow Ashley headed down to the kitchen to get a soda knowing the she wouldn't sleep now any way, she never could sleep when something was bothering her. Spencer kissing her shouldn't be bothering her though which is what was bothering her even more, she had kissed plenty of girls, damn she had kissed plenty of straight girls before but this was different on so many levels. Firstly only less than a week ago they hated each other, also they now lived under the same roof and also Spencer is also straight. Grabbing her soda from the fridge Ashley nearly jumped out of her skin by somebody coughing behind her.

"Jesus fucking Christ" Ashley yelped dropping her soda.

"I'm sorry....didn't mean to scare you" Spencer apologised passing Ashley her soda back smiling kindly.

"Try harder next time...what are you a ninja?"

"Actually yes"Spencer smiled waiting for Ashley to return it but the shorter girl just looked annoyed.

"Cool....I'm head back to bed" Ashley shuffled passed Spencer avoiding any eye contact, hating herself with every step she took. She didn't want to act like this but apparently some part of her had a completely different plan which involved Ashley running like a scared little girl.

"Ash wait...I'm sorry if I did something wrong...I guess I just got caught up in the moment" Spencer explained grabbing Ashley's arm making both of their skins tingle.

"You didn't do anything wrong Spencer"

"Then why are you trying to avoid me?"

"I'm tired plus it's not like it was a big deal...we kissed that's all" Ashley lied finally knowing what it would feel like to kick a three legged puppy as she registered Spencer's reaction. Spencer let go of Ashley's arm clearly defeated and walked away leaving Ashley stood in the kitchen feeling awful. Knowing that she needed to sort this out she headed back up the stairs and walked into Spencer's room shocking the blonde who was lying her bed clearly not asleep.

"Why did you kiss me?"Ashley demanded standing in the door way refusing to get any closer mostly because she didn't trust herself right now.

"You kissed me" Spencer retorted not knowing if that was truth or not.

"Why did you kiss back?"Ashley tried a new angle just needing to know the answer so she could try and make some sense of this in her.

"Because I wanted to, I've wanted for a while now Ashley and not just because you're hot but because over the past few days I've realised just how incredible you are" Spencer replied honestly probably too honestly she thought. She had never even admitted to herself that she had liked Ashley since she started at King High, she had wanted to get the know that outsider but couldn't risk the drama that had happened at her old high school. Hearing the words escape her own lips she suddenly felt sick and scared for the first time for years, in fact it was the first time she had felt anything real for so long.

"I don't understand....you've made my life hell for so long....you hate me" Ashley finally said not knowing how to deal with this information.

"Well surprise Ash...I don't hate you...I actually kind of like you. Sorry if that's not what you want to hear but I am sick of being who they want me to be..." Spencer looked at Ashley who was stood motionless in the door way waiting for her to reply. Ashley ignored the part of her brain that had made her run before because a beautiful girl wanted her for her and she couldn't fight herself any more. Walking over to Spencer Ashley didn't stop to say anything she took Spencer's face in her hands and kissed her. This kiss was more desperate than the first one and Ashley took control gentley pushing Spencer so she was sat on her bed. Continuing the kiss Ashley climbed so she was stradling Spencer who didn't fight this. Once her brain caught up with her body Ashley realised that she needed air so she didn't pass out altogether. Carefully pulling she sat on top of Spencer staring down into her sparkling blue eyes and seeing the affection in those eyes made Ashley realise that she didn't want to run away this time.

"You're a great kisser Spence" Ashley whispered smiling so wide that it almost hurt her.

"Yea you're not to bad I suppose" Spencer smiled causing Ashley to climb off her in a dramatically pretending to be offended. Spencer grabbed Ashley by her ankle and pulled her back down on the bed jumpipng on top of Ashley pinning her down.

"I like you from this angle" Ashley smiled giving Spencer a flirty smile.

"Yea it's not too bad from here either"

"Yea well don't get used it...I'm such a bad kisser we might aswell stop this now" Ashley pouted.

"Ok you're an amazing kisser Ashley Davies" Spencer smiled hopefully.

"Hmmm maybe I'll let yo off"

"Pllllllleeeeaaassseeeee"

Ashley kissed Spencer again smiling into the kiss feeling better than she ever has before. Ashley's head was spinning but in a good way and she didn't want this feeling to end. Sometime after a heavy make out session the two girls had fallen asleep next to each other. Waking up for the 2nd time next to Spencer made Ashley feel something that she couldn't put into words. She never let girls stick around long enough for them to take up next to them, in fact she rarely had girls over to her house and she never stayed in their beds. Knowing that whatever was happening with Spencer would be weird and hard she felt that she was almost ready to take the risk. The slumbering blonde next to her looked so relaxed and peaceful that Ashley could think of anything other than kissing her as soon as she woke up. Ashley not being the most patient person in the world carefully leaned over and kissed Spencer loving that her lips were still as soft when she's sleeping. Pulling away she saw Spencer's perfect pink lips form into a smile.

"I thought you were sleeping pretty girl"Ashley purred her voice even deeper than normal.

"I was but I just wanted to make sure that you were still actually here and I wasn't dreaming"Spencer replied rolling over and smiling shyly.

"Afraid not it's all real bed hair and all"Ashley replied stroking a strand of blonde hair from Spencer's face.

"I like the bed hair it suits you although the morning breathe leaves something to be desired" Spencer joked getting a pillow in the face. Ashley climbed out of bed streching revealing her tanned abs and for the first time Spencer openly admired her body.

"Enjoy the show Carlin it's as close as you're gonna get after that comment" Ashley threatened walking off. Spencer jumped out of bed taking Ashley in her arms and kissing her clearly not bothered about morning breathe any more.

"I need to go shower and brush my teeth" Ashley finally said with a huge smile.

"Ok...I'm gonna see if I can find the parentals" Spencer replied heading out the door truning around to smile at Ashley. Ashley headed into the bathroom turning on the water and stepping in enjoying the cool water running down her body. Being that close to Spencer made her feel too hot and she didn't want to rush into anything for once so she would taking a lot of cold showers for a while.


	10. Chapter 10

I would just like to clarify a few things for those of you that have raised any concerns in regards to Spencer and Ashley's relationship and it's legal/moral issues. Firstly they are not related legally or genetically in anyway shape or form so therefore nothing illegal is happening. The marriage between Paula and Raife will obviously be dealt with as the story progresses so anything then will be explained if you keep reading and FINALLY (I mean this in the nicest way possible) this is FICTIONAL and just a bit fun. Thanks for reading xx

Anyone Else But You- Chapter 10

Unfortunately for Spencer she found her Mother who had arranged for her and Glen to go visit their grandparents for the day before Glen went off to high flyers basketball camp. Paula refused to let Spencer get out of the arrangement as they rarely saw their grandparents so she would have to endure the 2 hour drive listening to Glen's awful music so she could listen to them praise her brother for a few hours while she sat there pretty much invisible. -After finally agreeing she quickly popped upstairs to tell Ashley the bad news. Knocking lightly on the door Spencer was granted entrance.

"Hey pretty girl what's up?" Ashley asked as she placed her guitar back it's rightful place.

"So anyway I've gotta go out today so I won't be able to hang out with you"

"Oh ok that's cool do anything exciting?"

"Nope just getting tortured by my grandparents"Spencer replied glumly.

"Wow that sucks but you'll back later so we can hang then maybe watch that movie?"Ashley offered approaching Spencer to hold hand to let her know it didn't matter but they were interrupted by Paula entering the room making them jump apart.

"Oh sorry girls...didn't mean to interrupt" Paula announced with a raised eye brow as the two girls looked quite jumpy.

"Didn't interrupt anything Mom I was just telling Ashley that I was going to grans house today"

"Oh ok...nice to see you girls getting on. Come honey we need to get going, Bye Ashley"

"Bye Paula....bye Spencer" Ashley sighed sitting back on her bed. She had really wanted to talk to Spencer about what had happened and how they were going to deal with it and putting it off wasn't something she had wanted to do. Accepting that there was nothing she could do she decided to go hang out with Carmen at the beach.

Ashley Davies.....

"So where is Taylor?"Ashley asked she sat on her board floating next to Carmen just both enjoying the weather and quite calm ocean.

"I dunno something to do with her Mom or something"

"Oh cool....so got an gossip?"

"No have you?"

"No why would I?"

"No reason.....I just help but notice the major sexual tension between you and Carlin yesterday and I'm pretty sure you guys were flirting" Carmen explained eyeing Ashley for some signs that her theory might be right.

"You're reaching Carm sorry to dissapoint" Ashley lied not knowing what she was actually supposed to say as she hadn't had the chance to talk to Spencer about any of this yet so she didn't want to say anything out of line. Also she didn't want to put too much pressure on it in case it all went really wrong.

"Dude she stepped up to Madison and said that she would be proud to date you....she digs you man"

"She was being hypothetical idiot so get this crazy idea out of your little brain" Ashley ordered as she started paddling for a wave needing to get away from Carmen as she hated lying to her best friend even if it was to protect something that might be great. Riding the wave back into shore Ashley hoped off her board and waited for Carmen to join her.

"Ok point taken I'll drop it" Carmen moaned out of breathe from trying to keep up with Ashley.

"Good girl....so you wanna hang at mine?"Ashley asked drinking some water.

"Can't....I promised Taylor that I'd make sure I was free this afternoon in case she can pop over to mine" Carmen explained.

"That's stupid Carm....why should wait around all afternoon?"Ashley asked annoyed that her friend was possible been messed about. Ashley loved Taylor but over the past few weeks she had started to act strange, blowing Carmen off all the time and been really secretive. Carmen was obliviously but both Ashley and Caleb had noticed but now he was hiding away with her little sister Ashley had nobody to help her keep an eye on things.

"You wouldn't understand it Ash....you don't do relationships and sometimes in them you need to make sacrifices to keep each other happy" Carmen snapped clearly annoyed.

"What sacrifices has she made Carm?When was the last time she went out of her way to do something for you?"Ashley threw back.

"It's none of you goddamn business Davies...just leave it" Carmen shouted as she stormed off. If it was anybody else Ashley would go after them but knowing Carmen she was best off let alone to think everything over. She hated that she had pissed Carmen off but she didn't want her friend to get hurt. Giving up on her beach trip Ashleyu packed and headed home hoping that maybe Spencer got home early but she was met with an empty house which bummed her out as she just wanted someone to hang out with. Decided to just go hang in her room by herself for a while Ashley lay on her bed playing with her phone debating whether to text Spencer or not. After a few minutes of deep consideration she punched on the letters of her keyboard.

_Hey u comin back yet?im bored Ax_

_Nope we mite not be bk til l8 , will hv 2 entertain urself xx_

_That need to talk plus I miss kissin you x _ Ashley surpised with herself on that text, she had never admitted to missing a girl let alone their kisses.

_I'll sneak in and giv u a gdnite kiss x_

_Deal xx_

Placing her phone on her bed Ashley drifted off to sleep thiking of the promised kisses. Waking to the sound of her alarm Ashley realised it was Monday morning and she needed to get ready to school. Barging into the bathroom Ashley neglected to remember that she shared her bathroom with the girl she now kisses, the same girl that was currently in the shower.

"Oh God Spencer I'm sorry....I forgot" Ashley squealed covering her eyes. Spencer laughed and climbed out puttinga towel around her, pulling Ashley's hands from over her eyes she stood smiling in front of the bright red girl.

"Never thought you'd the shy type" Spencer teased.

"I was just caught off guard...I didn't know you were here"

"Got back late I came to see you but you were sleeping and you looked so cute so I gave you a kiss as promised and left you there" Spencer explained blushing slightly herself now.

"Who knew Spencer Carlin the head cheerbitch was such a cutie?" Ashley said going to kiss Spencer only to be rejected.

"Ouch there goes my pride" Ashley said feeling a little hurt.

"Sorry but I'm not sure I feel comfortable doing that while our parents are about but that doesn't mean that I still don't want to"

"Ok fair enough. Anyway I need to shower and you need to leave"

"Ok I'll see you at school?"

"Yea about school....how do we...how do we approach this at school?"Ashley signalling between the two of them. Spencer thought for a while and knew there was no easy answer.

"Well nobody needs to know anything until we figure out what's going on....so we just carry on as normal and then deal when we need to"

"By usual do you mean that you'll be a complete bitch or you'll be nice Spencer?"Ashley asked confused by certain points of Spencer's plan.

"We can still hang out and stuff but just no kissing, touching or anything which means that you can't dress all sexy and stuff"

"You think I dress sexy?" Ashley asked leaning in closer to Spencer breathing in her ear slightly causing goosebumps to run down her spine.

"You'll be the end of me Ashley Davies" Spencer whispered back finally giving into the temptation that was taking over her every essence. Ashley pushed Spencer against the wall deepening the kiss, steaming up the bathroom even more than it already was from the shower. Coming up from air Spencer pushed Ashley away from her as kindly as she could so she didn't hurt her feelings. Both girls stood looking at each other gasping for air.

"I need a really cold shower...see you at school?" Ashley spat out needing to cool off before she blew off school to take advantage of Spencer all day. Spencer smiled and went to leave the bathroom but stopped just before she did.

"You know I think I'm ok with us kissing around the house thing" Spencer said smiling and almost making it impossible for Ashley to swallow as the thoughts of night long make out sessions, cheeky gropes and lingering looks across the dinner table.

Spencer Carlin....

Spencer caught a ride with Glen to school out of habit more than anything. Now she thought about it catching a ride with Ashley would be a lot easier but she imagine them getting very far without stopping over for a quick make out session.

"Yo Spence how you getting on with Asslee?"Glen asked above the music.

"Her name is Ashley jackass, how many times do I have to explain this to people?"

"Look I heard what went down with Madison on saturday Spence. Those people are your friends you shouldn't be dissing them for some lesbian wild child with too many issues"

"Those people are not my friends Glen, they don't care about me and I really don't give a damn about them. As for Ashley she isn't a wild child and I don't care if she a lesbian, she's actually pretty decent and unlike you she's been there for me"

"Yea only because she wants to scam on you while you're vulnerable"

"God Glen are you that narrow minded?or is just the fact that you like her and you stand no chance?Does the rejection hurt you ridiculous male ego?Just drop me off here idiot I'll walk the rest of the way. I can't wait for you to leave.....the way you act makes me realise how much not having Dad around has turned you into the type of person he would hate" Spencer shouted as she climbed out the car but Glen wasn't done yet.

"That's out of line Spence"

"No it's not, you're an idiot who's achieved nothing and cares about nobody. You're a bigot and that wasn't what Dad wanted for you Glen" Spencer had never gotten mad at her brother before but with her new attitude she was done with people talking to her like crap and bossing her about. She continued the rest of her walk to school feeling slightly refreshed but still upset.

Walking through the front gates at King High felt weird for Spencer as for only the second since starting this school she had no idea where she was going because her normal routine was shot as she wasn't going to cheer practice. She walked past the normal bench that she used to meet Aiden at in the morning and couldn't help but feel anxious about how the day would go. Putting all her worries aside she decided that she would claim the bench as her own so she took a seat and took out her schedule so she could see what classes she had.

"Hey Spencer" A gruff voice said from in front of her. Looking up she saw Aiden standing above her looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Did Madison give you permission to be over here Aiden?" Spencer growled really not in the mood now.

"About that...I'm not with Madison it's you that I want and I know I've screwed that up now. I have myself for cheating Spencer...I really care about you and I'll do whatever you want if you'll take me back" Aiden begged taking a sit opposite Spencer. She had never witnessed Aiden apologise like this before and she had never seen him looking so sad.

"It's too late Aiden....I don't want you, I deserve better and you will never be that person. Go be with Madison, go be with whoever you want just know that it will never be me" Spencer tried her best to stay calm and she hated that Aiden still had an effect on her.

"Shit Spencer I'm sorry....please to give us another chance baby" Aiden begged taking Spencer's in his own trying to keep eye contact. Spencer felt the eyes on her as people made their way to classes that were soon start and the pressure was becoming too much. As her brain in to over drive she noticed a familiar pair of chocolate brown eyes and they looked hurt almost or dissapointed. Pulling her hand away from Aiden she stood up and walked away following the space where the brown eyes were a few seconds ago. Ignoring Aiden calling her name Spencer spotted Ashley in the distance so she picked up the pace and followed her hoping she would to her before class started. Seeing Ashley going into the bathroom Spencer followed her quickly closing the door behind them.

"Ash....let me explain" Spencer blurted out following Ashley into the bathroom stall locking the door and keeping her voice down in case anybody else was in there. Ashley looked clearly pissed off making Spencer slightly less confident.

"No need Spence....it's cool"

"Aiden was asking me to get back with him"

"Good for you"

"But I don't want him"

"Didn't look that way to me Spencer"

"He caught me off guard Ashley but the minute I saw your beautiful eyes I knew that I have absolutely no doubts what I want.....I just want you"Spencer whispered leaning closer to Ashley so she had no choice but to look her in the eyes. Ashley tried her best to avoid eye contact but Spencer pulled her chin up and made her look her in the eyes.

"I think you'll be the end of me Spencer Carlin" Ashley replied looking like she really met those words. She knew that she was on a slippery slope and she was terrified of what Spencer Carlin would do to her heart good or bad. Sighing she finally looked up accepted her fate and knowing that this was going to be harder than anything she had done before

"Guess we're made for each other then" Ashley added finally kissing Spencer to let her know that everything was fine. Once they had happily made up they exited the bathroom and made their separate ways to class, both smiling the same stupid smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry the long delays but I've stupidly busy again but I've a few days of freedom so will try and bang out a few updates as long as the reviews are worth it. As for the reviews they all rock my world so keep them up, let me know what you like, what you hate or what you want to see...love peace and empathy.

Anyone else but you- Chapter 11

Ashley Davies...

Getting through the day trying to act natural around Spencer was becoming increasingly difficult. It was only lunch time and Ashley was already trying to think of excuses to leave just so she wouldn't have to battle internally with herself not to kiss the girl who was currently sat opposite her talking about some crap with Kyla. Feigning interest in the conversation Ashley could only focus on the pink lips that we were wrapped gentley around a straw as Spencer drank some soda. For the first time in her life Ashley was jealous of a straw, mentally kicking herself she tore her wanting eyes off the unexpecting girl and stared intently at her phone instead acting as if she were sending a text message or something.

"Who you texting big sister?"Kyla asked clearly done with whatever she was boring Spencer with.

"I bet it's that chick you fucked a few weeks ago...she was cute but not as cute as Kyla" Caleb offered feeling the scolding eyes of Kyla upon him.

"You'd need to narrow it down more her anyway Cal" Kyla smirked enjoying the toture. Ashley looked less than impressed and so did Spencer, in fact Spencer looked like she might vomit or cry.

"Screw you both...I wasn't texting anybody. I was so incredibly bored of hearing you talk that I needed something to entertain me" Ashley snapped back dropping her phone on the table.

"Sorry we're so boring"Kyla sulked turning her back on Ashley so she was facing only Caleb.

"Get a room before I make it impossible for you touch my little sister again" Ashley threatened as the new couple started kissing far too passionately for a public area. Kyla removed herself from Caleb and dragged him off flipping Ashley the bird.

"Then there were two..." Spencer sighed concerned about Ashley's change in mood.

"Sorry but I'm not quite ready to be around that just yet...even though he's one of best friends I still want to hurt him so much every time he touches her" Ashley explained fiddling with her water bottle, peeling at the paper and flicking it to the ground.

"You know they say that that's a sign of sexual frustration" Spencer pointed out looking at the water bottle when Ashley looked at her confused.

"Oh really?...They might be on to something" Ashley smiled ripping off the whole label noticing Spencer's water bottle is in a similar state if not raised an eyebrow at Spencer's bottle making her blush slightly.

"I think they might be...we should change the subject" Spencer replied thinking of self preservation.

"You started it Carlin...just tell me when you want me to end it" Ashley carried on in a seductive tone that never failed her when it came to turning girls on. Spencer was cleared flustered and had no idea what to do and this only further encouraged Ashley to tease some more.

"Don't worry you'll know when I'm ready...I just hope you are Davies. I've gotta to Dance class now...maybe I'll see you on the bleachers...I think I've seen you there before?" Spencer smiled remembering Ashley sat there before watching the girls dance and a few times Spencer had been sure that her caramel eyes had been focused souly on her and she was starting to think she was right.

"Probably...but I have gym now so I'll be busy avoiding exercise unless you can think of something fun to do that will get me all hot and sweaty?"Ashley pushed further almost leaning into Spencer but thinking better of the action considering their current location.

"Nah can't think of anything...have fun in gym" Spencer laughed walking off leaving Ashley gobsmacked. Ashley was enjoying the flirting far too much and really wished she could at least kiss Spencer hating that for the first time in a long time that she had to hide herself.

Leaving her lunch spot Ashley headed over to the gym catching up with Carmen on the way hoping that their disagreement yesterday was behind them.

"Hey you" Ashley said walking next to Carmen who looked tired.

"Hey" Carmen mumbled back.

"You ok?"

"Just dandy thanks"

"Yea you sound it"

"Drop it please Ash...I'm fine, just tired and really fucking dreading gym" Carmen explained clearly lying Ashley thought to herself. Entering the changing rooms the two girls got changed in silence and they kept the same silence until they finally made it into the packed gym. Neither girl enjoyed this lesson but today Ashley felt that it may be slightly better for her considering she had already spotted Spencer warming that Carmen was being so quiet Ashley tried her best to brighten up the mood. Picking up a basketball Ashley delibertaly bounced it too hard so it flew across the gym and hit Aiden on the head. Seeing Carmen giggle made the inevitable detention worth it.

"Ok you're forgiven that was great" Carmen laughed high fiving Ashley who had turned around quickly hoping that nobody clicked that the annoyed basketball star was her handy work.

"You're welcome...oh crap" Ashley spotted their weird gym teacher heading over looking less than impressed.

"Miss Davies...Miss Estrelles nice to see you taking an interester in gym for once although I would recommend next time you try hitting the net rather than one of your classmates"

"Sorry Ms Green I just have no idea what to do with balls" Ashley giggled trying to make the comment sound dirtier than it should do. The gym teacher actually looked slightly amused by the comment only confirming Ashley's theory that Ms Green batted for her team.

"Clearly...just sit on the bleachers and stay out of everyones elses way please girls" Ms Green instructed knowing that it was pointless trying to get either of them to participate in the class. Ashley did as instructed and took the perfect Spencer watching sit in the bleachers.

"God perv do you watch her at home like this?"Carmen asked following Ashley's gaze spotting Spencer with a bunch of other girls following some insane dance routine that resembled something by the pussycat dolls.

"What are you even talking about?" Ashley asked still not averting her gaze especially now Spencer had made eye contact with her. The blonde was hardly wearing anything and the tiny shorts that were barely there left nothing to Ashley's imagination. As she watched Spencer grinding her hips, never taking her eyes off Ashley's it nearly made her pass out.

"You two are eye fucking right now...please tell I'm not insane"

"You're insane Carm...let it go"

"Bullshit Ash...I can see the way that you're looking at her" Carmen was nearly shouting now and a few people had turned around. Ashley grabbed her friends hand and dragged her away from prying ears and other people.

"First of all you have a big mouth for such a little person, second all if you don't talk to me about what's going on with you then I refuse to tell anything that's going on with me. So until you are willing to share I suggest you keep your big mouth shut" Ashley snapped sharply annoyed that Carmen was so loud but mostly because she was missing out on having perfectly innocent eye sex with Spencer. Carmen was clearly weighing up her options while Ashley tapped her foot agressively on the shiney gym floor.

"Fine I think Taylor is cheating on me but I have no proof, I think it's been going on for a while. Whenever I ask her about anything she tells me I'm clingy...maybe be I am...I don't know" Carmen poured out without breathing.

"Dude you should've told me, I can help you if I know what's going on. If she is cheating then I'll find out with who and kick both of their asses but let's give her the benefit of the doubt" Ashley knew that Carmen wouldn't believe the last part.

"Be real Ash I know you're already plotting"

"Ok...it's just that I've cheated on quite a few girls and one of the first things you do is make them feel insane" Ashley admitted feeling like a bit of a jerk for knowing things like that.

"I know...that's why I didn't want to say anything to you"

"I get it but just be honest with me"

"As long as you're honest with me..."

"It's not that I'm not been honest it's just that I've not had time to process exactly what's going on"

"Well tell me and I'll process it...I promise I won't say a word"

"Ok...me and Spencer have been I dunno...I guess we've been getting closer"

"How close?"

"Just talking, hanging out and making out...a lot" Ashley smiled feeling shy for some strange reason.

"But she's straight"

"Most people are until they're not"

"So I was right about the eye sex and the flirting and the sexual tension...damn it's so obvious"

"Really?"

"To anybody with a brain which narrows that down to nobody at this school so your secret should be safe for now. Do you like her?"Carmen asked the one question that Ashley had dreaded the most because the answer was far too easy for her.

"Yes and I have no idea what to do...the weird thing is that she likes me back. In fact she's liked for a while now and I have no idea what I'm doing"

"Fuck...this is so messed up...I can't believe that you're doing stuff with head cheer bitch"

"She's not a cheer bitch...she's really sweet and kind...all that stuff is some crazy act"

"Dude you are so into her it's disturbing" Carmen laughing getting a shove from Ashley in the arm. They headed back over to the bleachers laughing and Ashley tried her best not to look at Spencer too much. Grabbing her phone she checked a text seeing that it was from Spencer.

_Gone for the shower already?Sx_

Ashley smiled to herself as she tried to think of something witty to say trying to keep her cool.

_Nope I'm still waiting for a work out A xx_

Ashley waited for a reply as she watched Spencer grab her cell from her gym bag clearly smiling at the reply.

_Ok, I have an idea bt it involves skipping last period.u up for it Davies?_

_Always...meet u by my car after gym x_

Ashley closed her phone catching Spencer's gaze taking her smile as a yes. Ashley's mind was in hormone overload now wondering what Spencer had planned.

"What you smiling about?" Carmen asked as they were getting changed.

"I'm skipping next period with Spence...cover for me?"Ashley begged with a pout.

"Ok but only in exchange for best friend time tomorrow afternoon?" Carmen offered holding out her hand for Ashley to shake in agreement.

"Deal...thanks Dude you are awesome and way better than Caleb"

"Only because I'm not fucking your baby sister" Carmen joked getting a death glare.

"Seriously if I find out that he has touched her like that I will kill him"

"Ash Kyla is a year younger than you what do you think they're doing playing scrabble?"

"I don't want to think about it...see you later" Ashley high fived Carmen as she walked rather quickly to her car. Spencer was already there leaning against the car still in her little shorts and king high vest. Ashley swallowed her as the sun only exaggerated the beads if sweat that were still present from her dance class.

"Hey you lost?"Ashley asked as she got closer.

"Maybe...I'm looking for someone to have some fun with...you that person?"

"Definately...where we going to have this fun?" Ashley asked opening the car and climbing fumbling to get the air con on.

"The beach" Spencer replied calmly.

"Really?I never had you pegged as that sort of girl"

"That's because I'm not..."

"Why we going to the beach then?"

"Well you wanting to do something that would get you hot and sweaty right?"

"Right"

"Well you are going to teach me how to surf" Spencer explained.

"I am?"

"Yes...I figured that it would be a good work out for you that didn't involve king high gym or anybody else" Spencer added with a smile. Ashley was strangely excited about surfing in a way that she never had been before. She loved that Spencer had played on Ashley's dirty mind and turned into something innocent, this only added to things that Ashley liked about Spencer.


	12. Chapter 12

Anyone else but you- Chapter 12

Spencer Carlin...

They had been in the water for an hour or so now and Spencer didn't want to leave. She was determined to be good at surfing so she could spend more time with Ashley plus she really enjoyed the hands on approach that Ashley was taking with her.

"Spence I'm starting to get wrinkly fingers" Ashley nagged sat on her board.

"Come on can we just stay a bit longer please?" Spencer begged still in the water.

"Are you always this whiney?"Ashley teased splashing Spencer with the water. Retaliating was second nature to Spencer having grown up with Glen so she went into auto pilot pushing Ashley off her board. Once the brunette surfaced from her fall her eyes fell on a laughing Spencer.

"Oh you thought that was funny?"

"Hilarious...we can go now" Spencer replied starting to paddle on her board but she was stopped by Ashley pulling on her legs, dragging her back so she no longer had the support from her board. Ashley took the shock advantage and pulled Spencer closer to her until their bikini clad bodies were touching beneath the water. Both girls froze at the proximity and neither of them knew what to do next even though numerous thoughts were flashing through their brains. Ashley raised her hand moving some stray strands of wet blonde hair out of Spencer's eyes. Caught up in the moment they both nearly leaned to do what they both wanted but Spencer looked away and created some distance between them. Ashley felt like a scorned child and the reality of the situation hit her hard. Spencer wasn't even ready to be affectionate in public where nobody knew them and this made Ashley seriously doubt whether she would be ready for any of this. Needing to break away from this moment Ashley grabbed her board and started paddling away shortly followed by Spencer who was more than happy that the tense moment had been ended.

Spencer followed Ashley up the beach to the locker where she kept all her surf gear. Spencer hadn't meant to make Ashley feel bad but the closeness they had just shared made her feel extremely self conscious. She had freaked out by the thought of people seeing them kissing and she hated the thought of people judging her for who she was kissing. It annoyed her more than anything that she cared what strangers thought about her but she couldn't help it. The silence continued until they climbed into the car and Spencer couldn't take it any more.

"Look Ashley...I'm sorry about that" Spencer started but she was soon interrupted by Ashley taking over.

"It's not your fault Spencer...you're not ready for any of this. I guess we both got carried away, I can't hide who I am or who i like which is why I think it's best we stop this now before we get too involved" Ashley said focusing on the road ahead of her rather than the girl in her passenger seat because she knew that the lump in the back of her throat would cause a reaction that Ashley wasn't ready for and was never expecting.

"We're already involved Ashley" Spencer reasoned knowing that Ashley was probably right but Spencer didn't care.

"We've just hung out a few times Spencer...that's all" Ashley hated herself in that moment but in her mind she was convinced that this was the right thing to do even if it actually hurt, a lot.

"If that's how you feel then fine I'm not going to argue with you" Spencer snapped hating the girl sat next to her so much. Not because of what she was saying but because she knew that Ashley was scared and rather than admit that she would rather hurt Spencer. The rest of the drive was horrible for both girls and when Ashley pulled up outside the house Spencer practically jumped out of the car. Not waiting for Ashley she headed straight through the front door and up to her room so she could hide from what had just happened.

Ashley Davies..

Ashley sat in her car cursing herself for been such an emotional fuckwit. The second that Spencer moved away from her in public had bought Ashley crashing back to earth with a pretty huge thud. First all Spencer was someone she didn't really know, secondly she didn't do relationships and finally she wasn't even sure if Spencer was gay. A part of Ashley didn't believe the last part but she needed to get out before things got too she finally exited her car and headed into the house bumping into her father and Paula as she walked through the hall way.

"What's up with Spencer?"Paula asked noticing the strained smile on Ashley's face.

"Ask her not me"Ashley groaned shoving past the couple hoping that they would leave it there.

"Are you two arguing again?"Raife asked stopping his daughter from going any further.

"What do you expect when you make two people live together who have hated each other since they met?I tried but we're just not meant to be...friends" Ashley added stalking up the stairs. Barging into her room Ashley pressed play on her ipod dock and let the loud music clear her brain of any thoughts. Still in her damp bikini due to the fact that she just needed to escape the beach. Heading into her bathroom Ashley realised that it was no longer 'her' bathroom. The reality of the bathroom situation hit her in the face as she couldn't open the door due to it been locked. Hitting the door out of frustration Ashley stormed back to her bed really hating the living situation. Picking up her cell she dialled her trusty side kick.

"Dude you busy?"

"Nope just waiting to find out if my girlfriend is cheating on me..you?"Carmen deadpanned making Ashley giggle slightly.

"Not a lot just waiting for my goddamn bathroom to be free"

"What did you do?"

"What?"

"What happened?"

"Ugh fine...we were at the beach and I went to kiss her and she pulled away"

"So what?she's not out yet, we all go through the public shame"

"I get that but it made me realise that she's not gay and I'm not into been with one girl"

"You suck Davies...you fucking like her and she clearly likes you so get over your issues before she finds some other chick to help her out of that stuffy closet" Carmen instructed getting fed up with Ashley's self destructive attitude.

"That's the wrong answer buddy"

"I'm sorry but you have seemed happy over the past like week or however long you two haven't been trying to kill each other. I like happy Ashley because it means that I don't have to worry about you doing something stupid or someone stupid"

"Alright...I'll consider what you've said but I can't promise you anything"

"That's fine...now get off my phone and make sure you don't bail on me tomorrow"

"Promise...love ya" Ashley added hanging up her phone. Carmen's responce was the last thing she expected considering that Carmen had hated Spencer as much as she had only a few weeks ago. Hearing the bathroom door unlock Ashley took her chance to have a shower before anybody else moved in and took over. Entering the bathroom Ashley could smell the shampoo that Spencer used and it was surrounding her in the mist of the bathroom. Hearing voices on the otherside of the door Ashley decided to be nosy.

"No Aiden...I don't...alright...fine...pick me up in the morning?" Spencer said hanging up her phone or so Ashley imagined. Every thought that she had tried to avoid since getting to know Spencer came screaming through her brain as she stood with her ear pressed against the bathroom door. Ashley was mad that Spencer would contact Aiden so quickly but worse of all she was insanely jealous to the point where she felt slightly dizzy. Somewhere in the dizziness Ashley had opened the door and was now stood in the door frame to Spencer's room still in her damp bikini just starting at the blue eyes that were focused on her looking confused and a little pissed off.

"Don't get back with him" Ashley muttered not knowing where the words were coming from but she couldn't stop them.

"You're too good for him, fuck you're too good for me. Just promise me you won't get back with him, please" Ashley continued still frozen in the door frame.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Spencer snapped looking less than impressed Ashley noted.

"Yes and I'm sorry but I don't care if you're mad at me as long as you don't get back with him"

"Why do you care?"Spencer challenged readjusting her towel.

"I have no idea but the thought of you being with him makes me feel sick and dizzy and weird" Ashley explained feeling like a bit of a dick.

"What I do has nothing to do with you Ashley...we were just hanging out remember?"

"Fuck...I'm sorry about what I said Spencer. I am no good at this, I'm no good at being nice to people on a daily basis let alone being good to somebody who I actually like. Be mad at me, hate me, never talk to me again just please don't get back with that jackass"

"Are you finished?"Spencer asked trying to act unimpressed but her stern look faltered slightly has her smile started to creep on to her face.

"Why are you smiling?" Ashley asked slightly annoyed.

"You're kind of cute when you're being nice" Spencer noted walking closer to Ashley who now just looked confused.

"I like you Spencer and I have no idea what I'm doing...I'm new to this"

"So am I"

"At least you've dated before"

"Yea guys and I have a feeling that girls' are slightly more difficult to date based on the time I've spent with you"

"Just the crazy ones"

"I think I like the crazy ones" Spencer whispered as she leaned in and kissed Ashley softly. Ashley felt her whole body relax as Spencer's perfect lips touched her and for first time ever she actually felt like she might be able to do this. Pulling away from the kiss Ashley couldn't help but notice that Spencer was giggling slightly.

"What?" Ashley asked.

"I totally wasn't going to get back with Aiden, he was going to pick me up so I can give him all his crap" Spencer explained pointing at the box on the floor in the corner of her room. Ashley didn't know whether to laugh or cry as she looked at the box on the ground which was full of toys, pictures and cds. All the normal stuff that people keep in relationships.

"You suck Carlin" Ashley moaned as she headed back into the bathroom feeling really paranoid now that she had put herself out there for the first timein her life. She felt stupid for saying everything that she had done and she wished she had ignored Carmen's advice. All the self doubt disappeared as Spencer grabbed her arm and pulled her into another kiss, slowly melting away any doubt or stupidity that Ashley had.

"I should've said something but you were being honest and you said everything that I needed you to say. Ashley even if this goes wrong between us or doesn't get off the ground it will suck because I like you but I would never get back with Aiden, ever, I can promise you that much" Spencer whispered with her head still pressed against Ashley's as they stood in the misty bathroom taking each other in. Their moment of solitude was interrupted by the door from Ashley's side of the room opening causing both girls to jump apart.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for the reviews people and thank you for getting back into this story so quickly considering the huge gap. Anyway I won't leave you hanging any longer...enjoy xxx

Anyone else but you- Chapter 13

"What the fuck Spence?" Glen yelped glaring at his sister like she was an alien. Ashley took a step further backwards as Glen was actually quite intimidating and Spencer seemed to step of her in a protective way.

"Glen don't you knock?" Spencer snapped back having no idea what he saw or what he thought he saw so she didn't want to say something that would get her in any deeper.

"I did but you two were too busy getting busy" Glen said giving Ashley a look that only infered that he wanted to kill her.

"Glen...look...this is none of your business so just get out" Spencer yelled feeling under pressure.

"Why were you in my room?"Ashley interrupted suddenly remembering that he entered from her side of the bathroom. Glen's expression seemed more relaxed and he looked less likely to kill Ashley for a moment.

"I had come to talk to you"Glen admitted.

"Why?"

"Well I've realised that I've been an ass towards you and I wanted to apologise to you for that because Spencer seemed upset about my attitude towards you and it all makes so much fucking sense why now" Glen explained looking a little sheepish as he only stared at the ceiling.

"Really?" Spencer asked shocked by her brothers intentions and surprised that her harsh but fair words had had an effect on him.

"Yes but now I'm back to hating you again"

"Don't hate her Glen...it's not Ashley's fault, I started all of this"

"Does Mom know?"Glen asked ignoring Spencer's words clearly not ready to accept that his little sister might be gay.

"God no...this is brand new Glen. Nobody knows except you..."

"And Carmen" Ashley added getting an evil glare from both Carlin siblings.

"Glen please just keep this a secret for a while...until we know what's going on. I know you don't agree with it but I'm your sister and you know I'd do the same for you" Spencer begged trying to appeal to her brothers good side.

"I know you would and I hate you for being a better person than me. Look I don't like this and if Mom asks me I'm not going to lie. However I do promise I won't willing tell anybody else until you are ready Spence but don't fuck up everything you have for somebody with Ashley's reputation"

"Excuse but I'm stood right here" Ashley threw in less than impressed with Glen's little dig.

"I'm fully aware of that fact Ass...Ashley and I don't care, if you hurt her I will destroy you" Glen threatened but Ashley couldn't take him seriously and tried her best to contain her laughter which made Spencer giggle too.

"Ok Glen drop the concerned brother act...what do you want in return for the silence?" Spencer asked getting straight to the point knowing her brother far too well.

"Nothing...just try locking doors while I'm staying here"

"I thought you were staying at the house?"

"I was but Mom is selling it this week so I'm stuck at the Davies mansion of the next few weeks and if you want me to stay quiet then don't do any of this in front me" Glen instructed leaving the room closing the door behind him in a huff. Spencer looked apprehensively at Ashley expecting her to change her mind about everything on the spot but instead the other girl smiled widely and hugged her.

"I might have judged him wrong" Ashley admitted pullinh away from Spencer.

"You haven't he's an ass to his core I'm afraid"

"I don't know Spence...I think you might be wrong" Ashley smiled guiding Spencer back to her own room going to close the door behind her.

"What are you doing?"Spencer asked looking hurt.

"Taking a shower chica and I don't think you would be able to handle being in the same room while I do that" Ashley laughed closing the door on a pouting Spencer.

Ashley Davies...

Ashley had spent the last few hours in her room playing with her guitar and attempting to do home work which was never her strong point. After her shower and a few minutes of making out Spencer and Ashley had laid down a few ground rules for how to act at home. The first rule was no sleep overs until they had at least been on an actual date, the second rule was to spend some time apart at night for homework, friends etc and finally no kissing unless it was in their own rooms with all doors locked. At the moment they were on their evening time out and knowing Spencer was only on the other side of the wall was driving her insane so she decided to head down the stairs secretly praying that Spencer was doing the same so they could accidently bump into each other.

Making her way into the kitchen Ashley was dissapointed to see it was completely empty so she grabbed a water and headed onto the patio to get some fresh air. Unfortunately the patio wasn't as dead as the kicthen. Ashley was dumbstruck as her eyes fell on Glen, Aiden, Caleb and her Dad playing basketball together. Shaking off the need to beat Aiden with the basketball Ashley put on her best fake smile as she headed over.

"Hey don't I know you" Ashley shouted looking at Caleb as he stood panting by the side of the court. He spotted Ashley and scooped her up into his arms like he hadn't seen her for years.

"I was actually on my way to see you but got bullied into some 2 on 2" Caleb explained stealing Ashley's water.

"Yea I'm sure you put up a fight Cal...hey Dad"

"Hey rock star come here" Raife replied trying to hug Ashley but she dodged it not wanting to be covered in sweat.

"Ewww...you want a drink?" Ashley smiled to her Dad who nodded.

"Can I get a water Ash?"Caleb asked finishing off her bottle in front of her.

"Sure...erm Glen do you and your friend want one?"Ashley reluctantly asked delibertly not saying Aiden's name.

"That would be great Ash" Aiden replied with a dumb sleazy smile which made Ashley want to vomit on her chucks. Continuing the fake smile Ashley grabbed the drinks from the kicthen.

"You thirsty?"Spencer asked from by the counter.

"I was but my journey was interrupted by becoming the drinks girl for the lakers" Ashley replied signalling to the front patio where the guys were all still playing.

"Why is he here?"Spencer asked spotting Aiden straight away.

"Ask your brother because I know I didn't invite him..come on I'll protect you" Ashley encouraged. Both girls headed out carrying the drinks for the guys.

"Spence...Glen asked me over...I'm not stalking you" Aiden stuttered as he took the drink from Spencer's hand. Ashley felt sick as she saw the way he looked at her and she hated that he had called her Spence, that was her nickname.

"Did he?when did he do that?"Spencer asked looking like she was ready to rip Glen's head off.

"Like an hour ago" Aiden answered dumbly clearly none the wiser.

"That was nice of him...I'm going to finish my homework..see you later guys" Spencer was seething but couldn't do anything in front of a crowd which was probably why Glen looked so cocky. Spencer turned to head back up stairs but was stopped by Aiden who grabbed her arm almost making Ashley's head explode.

"Wait Spence can we talk?I know what you said earlier but please just hear me out"Aiden was practically begging and he was doing his best sad face which seemed to be working on Spencer. Ashley couldn't hide her pained expression as the exes interacted in front of her. While caught in her turmoil she hadn't noticed that her father was playing very close attention to her and he knew that look that was plastered on his daughters face.

"You've got 5 minutes Aiden" Spencer instructed defeated heading inside followed by Aiden who looked like he had just been given a puppy. Raife intercepted the jocks movement by taking a hold of his arm.

"You have 5 minutes Mr Dennison and you can talk in the lobby...no boys in bedrooms under any circumstances. If you are not done in 5 minutes I will personally remove you from the property...do you understand?"Raife threatened looking rather daunting and a lot taller than he ever had done before. Aiden looked like he might cry and Glen looked slightly disheartened that his childish plan hadn't worked.

"Yes Mr Davies...Sir"Aiden mumbled as sulked into the house followed closely by Raife who made sure they were in the lobby and that the door was left open.

"They're good together Raife" Glen pointed out taking a shot at the basket.

"He cheated on her Glen, he also cheated on my daughter. He's not the kind of person you should be forcing on your younger sister" Raife replied dunking the ball as he finished his setence shocking Glen and making Ashley smile.

"I wasn't forcing anybody...I just thought that maybe they just needed some encouragement"Glen sulked clearly annoyed now that he had been caught out.

"I think that Spencer is smart enough to make her own choices and I don't think you should try and influence that in anyway Glen" Raife said calmly bouncing the ball and passing it to Caleb who was now smiling insanely.

"I'm just looking out for her, I don't want her to end up with someone that's the wrong choice"

"I understand that more than you'll ever know but you cannot force these things. Right boys that's game for me...I'm going to see my fiance. Come on rock star" Raife said putting his arm around Ashley's shoulders and leading her into the house where Aiden and Spencer were still talking rather intensely. Ashley tried not to look but she caught the smile they shared for a brief second and that was enough for her to call it a night and head back upstairs. Once in the safety of her room Ashley shook off what was taking over her body and went out on to her balcony to get some air that hopefully wasn't tainted with Aiden.

"I think your Dad's on to us" Spencer announced from the other balcony smiling widely at Ashley.

"He's a clever man that one"

"And quite scary"

"Yea he can get quite protective, I remember the first time he found Cal in my room. I swear Cal pissed himself while he jumped out of this window. My Dad was so relieved when I told him I was gay especially when he realised that I was the one that would be breaking hearts while protecting mine" Ashley remininced slightly as she watched Aiden drive off in the distance.

"I'm sorry about Aiden" Spencer said as she sat on the balcony ledge dangling her legs.

"You guys have a history I have to respect that...doesn't make it any easier though. I hate being jealous Spence" Ashley confessed feeling like such a girl.

"Jealousy can be a good thing you know"

"I've never felt jealous before...I've never cared before"

"I remember once we were at some party at some jocks house and you were there. You were wearing tiny denim shorts and a waist coat with a hot pink bra underneath. I walked into the kitchen and you were really making out with this blonde girl, you even managed to pick her up and put her on the counter. I stood and watched like some freak for a few seconds and you wanna know why?"

"Because I'm so hot?" Ashley joked.

"Well yea but also because I was trying to figure out this horrible feeling that was taking over me and I realised after a while that I was insanely jealous. I wanted to be that girl, I wanted to be the one that you kissed like that but I would have been wearing underwear to begin with" Spencer laughed adding in the last bit and Ashley already felt better.

"You're lying" Ashley accused.

"Nope it's the only time I've felt jealous and I hated it because it made me realise that no matter how hard I tried I was never going to be one of those people but on the otherhand it made realise that I liked you"

"This should be a new rule"

"What should?"

"Talking on the balcony...it's private but we are kept apart by a 20 foot fall so we won't just turn it into a make out session...unless you wanna pop over to my room?"Ashley explained with a dirty smile for the last part.

"Deal but I'm not coming to your room...we have to stick to some of our rules"

"Ok...goodnight pretty girl"

"Good night Ash"


	14. Chapter 14

Anyone else but you- Chapter 14

Two weeks had past and surprisingly Glen had managed to keep his mouth shut. Ashley and Spencer had kept to their own rules while at home and even though Ashley was frustrated with the lack of public affection she was trying her best to be patient. She had been dying to take Spencer on a date but they every time she brought it up she got shot down for one reason or another. Currently they were sat in the garden by the pool alone and the sight of Spencer in her bikini was nearly killing Ashley.

"Spence can you go put some clothes on?"Ashley asked removing her sunglasses.

"Excuse me?"

"It's just that under our stupid rules we can't make out in the garden and you look really hot which is unfair" Ashley whined making Spencer laugh.

"Rules are rules Ashley you just have to deal with them"

"I'm sick of these stupid rules...I want to kiss, I want to hold your hand when we're out together...I want to take you on a goddamn date"

"Ash we've talked about this and I'm not ready"

"Spence I don't want to drag you out of the closet kicking and screaming but we've been hiding this for weeks now. I want to be patient for you but I can only take so much"

"I'm sorry Ashley but I can't do it"

"Well I can't be your dirty little secret forever Spence...I'm sorry but I can't, I hate this and I hate lying to people. Carmen already guessed ages ago and the others are starting to ask questions especially when I blatantly reject girls that come on to me"

"I didn't tell you to do that"

"So you'd be ok if I kissed other girls, if I dated other girls, if I slept with other girls?"

"That's your choice Ashley not mine, I don't want to hold you back from doing something or someone you want to do"

"Well you are...you're holding me back from being with you in every way possible and I don't just mean sex. Are we dating?Are we just friends with minimal benefits?" Ashley pushed further having no idea where her little outburst came from. She had never been the type of girl who wanted any relationship defined but this was really getting her. She didn't want anyone else but she didn't want to wait around for somebody who might never be there.

"Why are you pushing this?"Spencer replied clearly annoyed.

"Why are you avoiding this?" Ashley threw back sitting up now.

"I'm not avoiding it...I just don't want to be pressured into something"

"Fine...consider all the pressure gone Spence because unless you tell me what this or at least what you want from me then I'm out. I'm sorry but I can't be messed around like this...you're first person I've ever liked Spencer and I don't like how it's making me feel"

"You can't force me into telling you what I want"

"That's the point I shouldn't have to force you Spencer which is why I'm taking away all the pressure...see you later Spencer" Ashley got up and walked away hating that she felt so vulnerable around Spencer. Old Ashley would've happily continued this whatever with Spencer and she would've encouraged the lack of definition but new Ashley needed to know. Throwing on her skirt and vest she headed straight to her car knowing that she couldn't storm out when they shared a bathroom.

Pulling up outside Carmen's house Ashley shook away her frustrations and put on her best friend smile knowing that Carmen was still torn up about Taylor. They had come up with nothing so far on the cheating front but Taylor's behaviour was getting worse and she was becoming more distance to the point that even Caleb noticed. Walking into Carmen's place Ashley looked around and it seemed that Carmen had gone into full stressed out cleaning mode.

"Hey there Martha you wanna step away from the hoover?"Ashley yelled over the loud buzzing noise. Carmen complied and turned off the machine collasping on the sofa.

"The place needed cleaning"

"No it didn't"

"Whatever...what's up?"

"I've decided that as it's the weekend we both deserve some fun so I'm taking you out"

"Where?"

"To a place where they don't ID, the drinks are cheap and the girls are flirty" Ashley announced doing a small dance for Carmen.

"Ash do you think that's a good idea?"

"Indeed now get your game face on Estrelles we're having fun"

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's happened and you promise me that you won't be drinking"

"Nothing happened I'm fine and the booze was for you not me...I'm tee total don't you know?" Ashley smiled loving that her best friend was so concerned for her when she was going through her own issues.

"Liar...dude what happened?"

"I don't wanna say because it will lose me major cool points and whatever dignity I have left"

"Luckily for you have neither of those things to worry about so spill"

"Ugh...I went all crazy chick on Spencer and demanded that she define what was going on between us" Ashley explained hating herself still. Carmen placed her hand on Ashley's head to further enhance her point that Ashley was clearly broken or something for her to be suddenly acting this way.

"Dude when did you turn into such a girl?"

"About the time that Spencer Carlin decided to grow a fucking heart"

"For once I think your reaction wasn't completed out of line. It's been weeks now and she is still backed up in the corner of her cheerleading closet. She needs kicking out or she should just stay in there"

"I told her that I was done unless she defined us and she refused so I told her I was done and I walked out"

"Shit...hense the need to find booze and flirty girls?"

"Yes"

"Well I hate to say that this but do you think that's a good idea?"

"I'm single so I see no issues with it"

"Ok but don't say I didn't tell you this was a bad idea"

"Shut up...are you in?"

"Fuck yea..give me 5 and I'll get ready"

Spencer Carlin...

Spencer was more than pissed off at Ashley for trying to push her into something she wasn't ready for. She loved that Ashley was being so patient and knew that it would stop at some point but didn't realise it would be so soon. The other thing that annoyed her is since her cheerleading ban she had nobody to hang out with other than Ashley and her friends. She missed having her own group of friends even if it was only Madison and the other cheerbitches. She had worked so hard to make friends and maintain a good social status and she had lost it all because she had risked being herself. Not knowing whether they would get over this new arguement Spenver decided that she needed to get back on the preverbial horse with her social life. Picking up her cell she dialled the one person that she knew was too fickle to hold a grudge.

"Hey Madison" Spencer put on her best chirpy voice.

"Did you dial the wrong number?"Madison snapped clearly not happy to hear Spencer's voice even if it was chirpy.

"Look Maddy I know that things have been weird between us but I was just upset with everything that was happening with my Mom and stuff. I'm sorry if I took it out on you but I was angry about the whole Aiden thing"

"Ok Chica I get why you were mad at me...that was low even for me and if it makes you feel any better he totally blew me off for some college chick he met at the gym"

"That doesn't really surprise me...Aiden's a slut"

"Yea you got that right...so what's up?"

"I guess that I miss hanging with you guys and I was thinking now that my cheerleading ban is over maybe I could start back at practice. I know I said I didn't want to be on the squad any more but I miss it"

"Ok you can come to practice but you'll have to work for your position again"

"I'm totally willing to do that...we good?"

"Yea we're good, in fact we're all going out tonight girls only if you wanna come?"

"Yea?"

"Of course Chica...you're the only person that can keep up with my dancing" Madison laughed knowing that the other girls on the team weren't the most coordinated people in the world.

"Cool...see you at Grey?"

"Be there at 8"

Spencer hung up her phone and smiled to herself thankful that Madison was actually quite forgiving considering her many other faults. Looking at the clock Spenecr realised it was now 6pm so she needed to get ready. Knowing thats he would need permission after her recent behavious Spencer bit the bullet and went to check with her Mother.

"Hey Spencer Honey"

"Hey Mom I was wondering if maybe I could go out tonight?"

"With Ashley?"

"Actually no with the girls from the team"

"I thought you were done with cheerleading?"

"So did I but I've missed it and even though Madison did something hurtful she's still a friend so I thought I should get my life back"

"Does this life still have a place for yours and Ashley's friendship?"Paula asked unsure of Spencer's choice.

"That's up to Ashley not me"

"Are you two arguing again?I thought you were both past that"

"Yea well things change but I promise to be civil"

"Fine but I want you home by midnight and no drinking"

"They're really strict with ID at Grey so you have nothing to worry about" Spencer lied hoping her Mom would fall for that.

"Ok Spence but one bad move and you're banned from any social life ever again" Paula advised getting a kiss from Spencer but she ran off up stairs to get ready. After showering Spencer had the impossible decision of what to wear. Considering her recent fall out with Ashley she figured that she should at least look availible even if she didn't want to be. But she knew that Madison would ask questions if she didn't look smoking especially now that she was definately done with Aiden. Settling with skinny fit jeans thats he had to practically sew herself into and a ripped black vest top Spencer finished the outfit off with black eye make up and glossy lips. Checking herself one more time in the mirror she blew herself a kiss and headed down the stairs to get her cab that would be there any minute.

Ashley Davies...

Ashley walked into the bar smiling and saying hello to friends some that she hadn't seen since her stint in rehab. She was happy to be somewhere tht felt familiar to her and safe in away especially knowing that she didn't need to drink here to have fun any more. Walking up the bar she eyed up the new bar girl and smiled to herself the minute they made eye contact knowing that her return to her old ways would be easy.

"Can I get a beer and a water please?" Ashley asked putting on her best flirty smile and deepening her voice knowing that girls seem to like that.

"Sure coming right up" The short blonde hair girl replied not taking her eyes off Ashley. Ashley leaned a little bit closer and read the girls name tag.

"Thank you...Jenny" Ashley whispered seducatively taking the drinks and handing the gil a note telling her to keep the change.

"Dude you're paying girls to like you?"Carmen laughed taking the beer from Ashley.

"I don't need to pay anybody but giving her a big tip will only add to the attraction...trust me I learnt from the best" Ashley replied remembering the times that her and Carmen spent picking up girls together before Carmen met Taylor. Carmen had actually taken Ashley under her wing as soon as she admitted to been gay once she broke up with Aiden. There was no stopping them once they were on it and they always got what or who they wanted.

"So you've decided to move on from Spencer?"Carmen asked as they took a sit in a booth.

"Yep I was stupid to think that it could ever happen. I mean she's Spencer Carlin and our parents are together...it's a disaster waiting to happen"

"The parent thing isn't an issue..it's not like you're ever going to be related plus you're both 18 this year so you can do whatever you want soon"

"Yep and I get my trust fund in 2 months so I can get my own place with my own bathroom" Ashley added with a smile having forgotten over the past few weeks that her freedom was so close now. Her Mom was a recording artist when she was younger and her back catelogue sold for a tidy sum of money which her Dad put aside for her. He was her Mom's manager and he couldn't bare to deal with the deals that followed after she died so he sold everything accept the rights to one of her songs that was written about Ashley, he also kept that so that he could pass the rights on to Ashley when he thought she was mature enough to handle the responsibility. Even though she would give every penny back to have her Mom in her life she was happy that she wouldn't have to rely on anyone once she hit 18.

"How do you think you're going to get through the next few months considering only a wall separates you from Spencer who might I add is the only girl I've known you to ever actually like?"

"I have no idea" Ashley replied as she looked across the room to see Spencer walking in with Madison and the other cheerbitches. Following Ashley's gaze Carmen knew that her girly evening with Ashley was over knowing that only bad things could happen from here out, downing her beer Carmen prepared herself for the worse.


	15. Chapter 15

This is just a short chapter which wasn'y my intent but my friends have just asked me to go to the pub and booze wins every time, sorry. Enjoy and let's get my review count even higher xxx

Anyone else but you- Chapter 15

Spencer Carlin...

Spencer spotted the golden brown eyes immediately and her stomach sank. The look of confusion on Ashley's face from seeing Spencer out with her friends was enough to confirm everything that Ashley thought. Spencer knew that Ashley would think that she definately wasn't ready now that she had gone running back to her old friends, her old life. Trying to shake off whatever she was feeling so nobody she was with would catch on she put on her cheerleader smile knowing that this would fool them like it had done years before.

"What do you want to drink Spencer?"Madison called over the music already shaking her ass in time with the music.

"Rum and coke Maddy"

"I'm liking the new Spencer's attitude and drinking taste" Madison stated as she ordered the drinks clearly not intending on getting the rest of the group a drink aswell.

"Here you go girl...hey look there's your new sister" Madison yelled pointing over at Ashley and Carmen who were clearly having a similar conversation.

"She's not my sister Maddy...she's not even a friend" Spencer spat downing her drink knowing deep down that alcohol was no way of dealing with her issues but she didn't care right now.

"Woah I thought you two were best buds now...what happened?"

"Do you really care or do you just want gossip?"Spencer asked annoyed feeling bad when she saw the hurt look on Madison's face.

"Spencer I'm a lot of things but I would never tell anybody anything you tell me...the school she totally think that you and Aiden went at it like rabbits even afteryou told me that you were still a virgin"Madison reminded Spencer.

"I just thought she was different but she's not"Spencer replied aloofly not wanting to reveal any more than that but she could already see Madison's brain working over time.

"You can tell me when you're ready Spencer...lets dance before you bum me out completely" Madison demanded dragging Spencer by her hand to the middle of the dance floor in full view of Ashley. Spencer found the beat and let her body move freely to the quick music.

Ashley Davies...

"Why the hell is she with her?"Ashley ranted trying her best not to look at the two girls dancing in front of them.

"They are friends Ash"

"Your friends don't sleep with your boyfriend and you're meant to like you friends...Spencer hates that girl"

"Sometimes you can forgive people, I know that's a foreign concept to you but you can. Also did you ever think that Spencer was just a bit mad at her and that maybe they are good friends?"Carmen tried her best to rationalise knowing that she was wasting her breath;.

"I guess not...well that's me and Spencer done now, there is no way she will be with me now that she's friends with Madison"

"Dude you walked away from her, yes I know you have your reasons but you can't be mad that her life hasn't come to a complete stand still just because Ashley Davies backed out"

"I didn't back out..."

"No you just gave up"

"You really suck right now Carmen"

"Is that because I'm right?"Carmen boasted hoping that she was getting through to the stubborn girl.

Ashley gave in to her hormones are caught a glispe of Spencer dancing getting mesmerized by her beautiful smile and by the way that her hips were swaying in time with the music. She looked so happy and care free which made Ashley feel like a bigger idiot than she already did. Just as she was admiring Spencer blue eyes met hers and her heart melted a thousand times over. Spencer didn't look away straight away instead she held the look for a while her facial expression not changed but their moment was ruined by Madison dragging Spencer off the dancefloor.

Spencer Carlin...

"Fuck Madison what is your problem?"Spencer snapped rubbing her arm annoyed that Madison had ruined her moment with Ashley as fleeting as it was.

"I'm going to ask you something and I need you to be honest with me" Madison instructed.

"Ok"

"Are you into Ashley Davies?"

"Don't be stupid" Spencer answered quickly looking away freaking out inside.

"OH MY GOD Spencer...you two have totally been hooking up" Madison practically screamed.

"Jesus Christ Maddy shut up...we haven't been 'hooking up'...fuck I didn't want any body to know"

"Honey the way that you two just looked at each other was enough to confirm something I've been suspicious of for years. Fuck I am good"

"What?"

"I see the way you looked at her Spencer and that look was everything you expect from two people that want each other but are too scared to do anything" Madison smiled which was freaking Spencer out even more.

"Why are you ok with this?"Spencer asked still confused.

"First of all I couldn't give a damn if you are gay, straight or all of the above. Secondly you and Ashley are two of the hottest girls in school so if you two hook up that leaves me with a pick of all the senior boys" Madison explained with a wicked smile.

"But you hate her"

"Yea that's because she's a bitch not because she's gay. Chica my brother is card carrying homo so I'm not gonna judge. I only say those things to Ashley because I know it gets to her and plus it's always been our thing"

"I've fucked Maddy...big time"

"Luckily for you Carlin I am going to help you fix this"


	16. Chapter 16

I am so sorry about the huge lack of updates, I have been really busy so I'm going to try and give you a huge chapter with lots of awesomeness as misguided as it may be. Anyway thank you for reading this little diddy and I really hope you all continue to enjoy this. Cheers.

Chapter 16

Ashley Davies...

Ashley was more than ready to leave but Carmen was drunk and dancing so Ashley knew she had no chance of going any time soon. Sitting at the bar Ashley wondered why the hell Spencer had turned up with Madison and she couldn't help but be disappointed. Idly staring at the glass of juice she had been subjected to all evening she admitted defeat and headed over to the dance floor to tell Carmen she was leaving. As she approached the dance floor she was stopped by a familiar girl who dragged her away from the crowds to a hall way by the bathrooms.

"Is this part where you kill me?" Ashley snapped having been pinned against the wall.

"Unfortunately for me no" Madison replied distancing herself from Ashley.

"Then why the hell are you pulling into dark hallways...do you want a piece?" Ashley teased getting a slight shove from Madison who seemed to be holding back.

"You wish Davies...Look I need you to stop been an ass for a few minutes" Madison begged.

"Fine what do you want?"

"Spencer has drunk way too much, I can't take her back to mine like that plus I know that you don't drink anymore..."

"So does the whole school thanks to you" Ashley interrupted still angry at Madison for her lack of discretion during one of the toughest moments of Ashley's life.

"I'm sorry alright...just put our pettiness aside for a now and help out Spencer"

"What do you expect me to do?"

"Just take her home and make sure she doesn't choke on vomit"

"Sounds like a fun job"

"Just act like you care about somebody for once" Madison added as she started to walk off.

"Wait where is she?" Ashley demanded catching up with Madison who had to hide her smug smile.

"End stall in that bathroom" Madison replied walking off. Ashley ignored everything that had happened up to this point and swallowed her pride knowing that she had to help Spencer. Bursting into the toilet she spotted Spencer's legs poking out of the cubicle at the end. Prepping herself Ashley walked the short distance to the cubicle and couldn't help but smile when she saw Spencer asleep with her head on the toilet. Ashley slowly approached Spencer not wanting to startle her and she rubbed her arm trying to wake her with no luck. She had never noticed that Spencer was such a heavy sleeper but put her ponderings aside to deal with the issue at hand. Mustering all her strength Ashley bent down and picked up Spencer without the blonde even stirring. Carrying her through the club Ashley got a few strange looks and a smile from Carmen who soon followed her. The walk to the car seemed to be never ending and Ashley's arms were starting to feel like jelly luckily Carmen was there to open the car door.

"Did you just find her like that?"Carmen asked whispering for some reason.

"First of all there's no need to whisper as princess here is out cold and Madison sent me to help...she almost seemed human" Ashley explained after placing Spencer carefully in the front seat.

"I guess everyone can change...you gonna be ok getting her into bed...I mean home?" Carmen laughed at her own choice of words.

"Yea I'll be fine...later Carm"

Ashley waited for Carmen to get into a cab safely and then headed home with the drunken girl that had captured her heart passed out in her front seat. Ashley hadn't decided the best way to get Spencer into the house without their parents catching them but luck was on their side as there were no cars on the drive. Ignoring the aching in her arms Ashley picked up Spencer again and carried her into the house. Nearly passing out as she mounted the stairs of hell. The last step was too far and she literally dropped Spencer onto the bed which soon woke the blonde up.

"Sorry about that my arms gave out" Ashley explained quickly but Spencer just stared at her blankly.

"How the hell did I get here?" Spencer finally asked looking around her new room.

"I brought you here...you were passed out in the toilets" Ashley confessed wanting to leave so badly.

"Where the hell is Madison?"

"You curse a lot when you're drunk...she ditched you at the club but she got me first so I suppose she's not a complete bitch"

"Oh...erm how did you get me here?"

"I carried you and then dropped you...anyway as long as you're ok I'm gonna go to bed and try to get back some of the feeling in my arms" Ashley spat out leaving the room.

"You carried me all the way through Grey? and then carried me all the way up those hell stairs?" Spencer asked shocked that somebody could be so kind even when they were mad and hurt.

"Yea well didn't want you to die or anything"

"Hold that thought" Spencer yelped as she ran past Ashley into the bathroom and within seconds Ashley could hear the family vomit noises. Ashley considered her options and knew that even if she did go to her room she would be worried about Spencer so she followed the sick blonde into the bathroom. Grabbing a wash cloth Ashley dampened it and held it against Spencer's neck putting her hair up in a clip.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Spencer asked with tears in her eyes. Ashley couldn't tell if they were vomit tears, drunk tears or real tears but no matter what she really didn't like seeing her hurt or vulnerable.

"Because I care about you Spence"

"But you hate me"

"I don't hate you, I'm just mad at you..you know what? Now isn't the time to discuss this Spencer"

"But...hold on..." Spencer started vomiting again while Ashley dutifully rubbed her back and wet her brow until all the badness was gone.

"Right Spence I know this is the last thing you're gonna wanna do but I'm going to run you a shower" Ashley explained as she stood up turning their shared shower on. Spencer tried to stand up but she stumbled backwards against the wall clearly too drunk to function.

"What did you drink Spence?"Ashley asked concerned about just how drunk she was.

"Vodka, beer, whiskey, shots, shots, beer, rum and shots" Spencer smiled rubbing her head that she had bumped on the wall.

"Can you stand up in the shower?"

"Ash I just wanna go to bed"

"I know honey but you will feel so much better after a shower...trust me"

"But I can't stand without you"

Ashley knew that the only way around this was her helping Spencer in the shower. Before she had decided how to handle this Spencer was already wriggling out of her clothes, dropping them carelessly on the floor.

"Ok I'll get in with you" Ashley took her shoes off and helped Spencer how was now in her under wear into the huge shower which Ashley knew for a fact could fit more than just two people in at once. Ashley stay clothed knowing this was going to be hard enough as it was with Spencer scantily clad. Ashley held Spencer against her tired body and helped worked the shampoo into her hair feeling heavy from her wet clothes and the weight of another person. Not looking down the whole time Ashley pulled Spencer out of the shower and put a huge towel around her. Still dripping wet Ashley walked Spencer over to the bed and lay her down. Leaving Spencer for a second Ashley grabbed herself a towel and some clean clothes. Heading back over to the bed Ashley smiled as she allowed herself to look at the slumbering blonde.

"Hey Spence...wake up for me please sweetie" Ashley whispered sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yea?"

"I need you to take there for me and drink this whole bottle of water please" Ashley instructed handing Spencer some painkillers and a bottle of water. Spencer did as she was told and then laid her head on Ashley's lap.

"Stay with me Ash?" Spencer begged to which Ashley simply nodded. She got herself comfy on Spencer's bed and stroked Spencer's hair while they both fell to sleep peacefully.

Spencer Carlin...

Spencer stirred feeling like someone had punched her everywhere on her body. Her mouth tasted horrendous and her neck was as stiff as a board. Rubbing her neck she understood the source of her neck pain as her eyes fell on Ashley who was sleeping in an awkward upright position. Spencer smiled to herself and realised that Madison had had a plan the whole time that didn't just include masking Spencer's pain with booze. Slowly moving her body around so she could sit up straight Spencer tried herself not to wake Ashley up. She mostly felt bad knowing that he had spent all night looking after Spencer's drunken ass but she also felt slightly ashamed of herself for getting so drunk.

"You're not very stealth Carlin" Ashley groaned opening one eye to look at Spencer who looked surprised to say the least.

"Sorry...I tried not to wake you"

"It's fine...how you feeling?" Ashley asked stretching her tired body feeling the pain from all the lifting of one Spencer Carlin.

"A bit fuzzy, embarrassed, stupid..did I mention embarrassed?" Spencer smiled trying her best to look away from Ashley.

"Everybody gets drunks and vomits...its part of growing up. If you're feeling ok I'm going to go back to room, maybe get some more sleep"

"Wait..."

"Yea?"

"Thank you for last night Ash...you really helped me out"

"No problem" Ashley replied trying to leave the room while she thought the want that was taking over her now that Spencer was sober and coherent again.

"About last night Ash.."

"Look it's cool you don't owe me any explanations or anything. I think we just got each other wrong" Ashley said as she left the room. Spencer watched as her saviour exited her room not once stopping to look back. She hated herself for causing this drama between them and wished that she could turn the clocks back just 24 hours so she could just agree to a date with Ashley. As this thought worked its way around Spencer's tired mind she thought of a way to get Ashley to talk her again. Picking up her cell phone see dialled Madison's number.

"Hey Girl how you feeling?"Madison asked out of breath.

"What are you doing?" Spencer asked praying that the answer didn't include a guy.

"Jogging...you can't have a body like mine without dedication"

"How can you jog after last night?"

"I didn't drink as much as you"

"Apparently nobody did...you're plan didn't work"

"What plan?"

"Getting me drunk and then getting Ashley to take me home"

"Did she take care of you? Did you wake up with her in your bed?"

"Yes"

"Then my plan worked"

"She couldn't have left my room any faster"

"Spencer she was with you all night and she knew you'd be fine after vomiting for a while. She went above and beyond because she likes you too"

"I hope you're right because I have a plan"

"Oooh me likie...do tell?"

"I need to use your beach house tonight"

"Done...what else?"

"Meet me there later and I'll explain" Spencer instructed closing her phone knowing that she needed to get this right if she wanted Ashley to smile at her again.


	17. Chapter 17

Once again I apologise for my lameness and lack of updates. Please,please,please stay with me on this and keep up the reviews. Any input is welcome good or bad...mostly good though ;-).

Anyone else but you chapter 17

Spencer had spent the last 2 hours with Madison at her beach house planning her way back into Ashley affections. She knew what she wanted and knew it was time that she accepted that. Having Madison support her made it a lot easier because it meant that Spencer could have the best of both worlds. Flopping herself down on the sofa Spencer looked around the room at her handy work and prayed that this would do the job.

"Carlin I hope this works because helping you woo some Ashley Davies wasn't at the top of my to do list for a Saturday" Madison stressed downing a cold can of coke.

"I really appreciate all your help Maddy"

"No problem chica. You got it from here because I have a date tonight"

"Ooooh who with?"

"Jack Adams from the basketball team, he's pretty sweet"

"Well have fun"

"You too" Madison replied as she left the beach house. Spencer watched her friend leave and suddenly her nerves kicked in. Pacing the room she picked up her phone and text Ashley.

Ashley Davies...

Ashley didn't manage to get any extra sleep once she ran from Spencer's room mostly because every time she closed her eyes she saw Spencer in the shower. Ashley had tried her best not to look but being human she caught a glimpse and it damn near killed her. Once she had accepted that she wasn't getting any more sleep she called Carmen to see how her evening went but she didn't answer. So she went for a walk around the house deliberately taking her time walking past Spencer door hoping she might be there.

"She's gone out" A voice from behind her announced making Ashley jump.

"Jesus Glen put a bell on so I can here you coming" Ashley snapped trying to act like she wasn't being a weird stalker girl.

"It's not my fault you were distracted by staring at Spencer's door"

"I wasn't staring I was just walking past it" Ashley lied.

"Do you really like her?"Glen asked stopping Ashley in her tracks.

"Too much I think but you have nothing to worry Glen because whatever was happening is over. You got what you wanted"

"What happened?"Glen asked almost sounding concerned.

"Spencer's not gay...I was just an experiment"

"Did she tell you that?"

"Not exactly no"

"Look...oh god I have no idea why I'm saying this...Spencer likes you and she isn't just messing with you. I know why Spencer left her old school..."Glen confessed to a more than confused Ashley.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I know I'm an ass but it's what I need to do to get where I want to be. No matter how much of an ass I am I care about Spencer and as much as this pains you make her happy"

"But...I don't think she's gay"

"Don't ever tell her I told you this otherwise she will wear my nuts as earrings"

"Spill it"

"Check under her bed they'll be a box...she has no idea that I know about this but look inside it and it will reassure that my sister is a flaming lesbian" Glen smiled as he walked off leaving Ashley debating whether to go into the room or not, luckily her nosey side got the better of her. She crept into Spencer's room feeling like a ninja on a mission and headed straight to the bed. Crouching down she looked under the large bed and as Glen had predicted there sat a bright pink box labelled photos. Pulling the box out Ashley removed the lid smiling as she saw the content. Inside the box was pictures of female celebrities mixed in with a few random notes and then lying right on top was a picture of Spencer and Ashley together. Ashley recognised the photo as one that Spencer had taken with her phone a few days ago while they were watching a movie. They are kissing and Spencer had drawn hearts around the picture. Smiling Ashley put the picture back and spotted another picture hidden amongst the other pictures. Pulling this out Ashley's eyes couldn't believe what she was looking at; it was a picture from the year book that Spencer had torn out. The photo was the only one of Ashley to appear in that year's addition. Spencer had ripped it out and had scribbled on the back 'Ashley Davies' with hearts and flowers on it. Ashley was shocked and also pretty convinced that Spencer was gay. Putting everything back into the box Ashley headed to her room to get her phone so she could find Spencer. Picking up her phone she saw that she had a message:

_Meet me here 10 ocean avenue Sxx_

Ashley closed her phone and headed out without a second thought texting Spencer back a simple ok.

Spencer Carlin...

Spencer jumped out of her skin when her phone finally buzzed on the coffee table, she felt like she had been waiting years for the text to come and her heart skipped a beat when she saw Ashley's reply. Pacing the room Spencer started to really panic, hoping that this worked. Doubting herself over and over until she heard a light tap at the door. Composing herself she opened the door to see Ashley stood there looking just as nervous.

"You came?"Spencer stated dumbly.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I'm a jackass"

"Why am I here?"Ashley asked trying to side step Spencer's comment.

"Well I have realised that I owe you like 5 dates" Spencer explained smiling feeling stupidly nervous still.

"You don't owe me anything"

"Yes I do...just let me do my thing please?"Spencer interrupted holding out her hand for Ashley to take which she did feeling relieved to be close to Spencer again. Spencer pulled Ashley inside the house taking her into the kitchen which was set out like a coffee shop.

"So I figured we would start off slow...maybe meeting for some coffee" Spencer explained as she pulled out the chair for Ashley to sit down which she did still looking confused. Spencer passed Ashley a starbucks mug which was filled with fresh coffee.

"So this is our first date?" Ashley asked sipping her coffee eyeing Spencer suspiciously.

"Yes...you asked me out and I said yes even though I was worried about your bad girl ways" Spencer smiled finally relaxing.

"My bad girl ways?"

"Yes I'm new at King High and I've heard some pretty bad rumours but I figured I'd find out for myself"

"You can't always believe what you hear. I've heard that you're dating that jackass Aiden?"Ashley played along.

"That's not true...I'm gay" Spencer confessed almost choking on her words.

"Lucky me...so Spencer what brings you to King?"

"I got my heart broken by some girl and the people at my old school were pretty narrow minded"

"That sucks...that's how people are though"

"Some people can surprise you"

"Like who?"

"Like that cheerleader Madison Duarte"

"How so?"

"She knows I'm gay, she's known for a while now and she's totally cool with it" Spencer answered shocking Ashley slightly who was still trying to stay in character.

"Really?"

"Yes really...in fact this is her coffee shop"

"Wow...I'm actually speechless"

"You see knowing that somebody like Madison can be accepting and kind made me realise that I shouldn't hide who I like and that's why I agreed to this date with you"

"I'm glad I asked" Ashley smiled putting her mug down eyeing Spencer now.

"Luckily for you I already have our 2nd date planned...you know if you want to go out with me again?"Spencer asked shyly.

"I'd love to go on a 2nd date with you Spencer Carlin" Ashley answered. Spencer stood up and put her hand out for Ashley to take again. This time Spencer pulled her to the back of the house heading to the private beach. There was a blanket laid out with a bottle champagne and some snacks. Both girls sat down and made themselves comfortable. Spencer popped the champagne and noticed Ashley's nervous glance at the bottle.

"Its non alcoholic" Spencer reassured her pouring them both a glass.

"Spence this is amazing" Ashley noted as she looked out to the sea, watching the wave's crash on the shore line. Looking at the beautiful girl next to her all Ashley wanted to do was kiss her again but she stopped herself as she saw a couple walking their dog across the shore line. Ashley's disappointment was soon dissipated when Spencer leaned across and kissed her, it was a soft kiss completely appropriate for a 2nd date, and it was shy and so perfect.

"Wow that was...the perfect first kiss and this is a fantastic 2nd date" Ashley finally said once she remembered how to breathe.

"Just wait until the 3rd date...in fact you won't have to"

"Who said I'll be going on a 3rd date?"

"You're totally into me and don't try to fight it Davies" Spencer teased getting a slight shove from Ashley who was still trying to take this all in. Spencer was giving her everything she wanted and more, she was in no way prepared for this.

"I don't know how I feel about this cocky side of you young lady"

"Ok well I'm going on this 3rd date...you gonna join me?" Spencer announced standing up leaving Ashley behind but not for long as the brunette soon jumped to her feet following the blonde.

"So where are you taking me now?" Ashley asked taking Spencer's hand in her own.

"Club Duarte" Spencer replied taking Ashley down some stairs. Spencer motioned for Ashley to wait where she was s she disappeared behind the door. After a few seconds Ashley's body felt the jolt of a bass line. Spencer appeared again and instructed for Ashley to follow which she happily did. Opening the door Ashley was more than shocked to see a mini club in the basement of Madison's family beach house. There was a light up dance floor, disco lights, a bar and even booths. Ashley looked gobsmacked and Spencer had to fight the smile off her face.

"Welcome to club Duarte...it's pretty empty tonight but I'm ok with that" Spencer explained heading inside the club. Spencer handed Ashley a drink and they took a sit in one of the booths.

"Spence you are actually blowing my mind right now...this is too much"

"No it's not Ashley...I owe you all of this. You have been so incredible to me throughout this whole thing and I haven't made it easy. I know it's only our 3rd date but I think I really like you"

"You want to dance?" Ashley asked remembering just how sexy Spencer had looked the night before. Spencer smiled giving Ashley the answer she wanted and they headed to the dance floor. Finding the rhythm of the song Ashley began moving her hips, moving slightly closer to Spencer who was doing the same. As the music sped up Ashley started grinding into Spencer placing her hands on the blonde's hips. Feeling Spencer breathe against her neck as she pulled her closer sent shivers all through Ashley's hot body. Ashley only one thing on her mind as Spencer grinded into her harder and she couldn't fight her hormones any longer. Moving her face so she was looking straight at Spencer she leaned in and took Spencer's lips into her own. The kiss soon escalated and was on a completely different level to the previous one. Ashley's hands were now tangled in Spencer's hair pulling in her harder, both girls were running out of oxygen but neither wanted to pull away.

From nowhere Spencer used all her strength to push Ashley towards one of the booths causing Ashley to fall backwards. Spencer smiled wickedly as she climbed on top of the dumbfounded brunette. Feeling Spencer riving on top of her was nearly killing Ashley, she had never been so attracted to somebody before. Ashley ran her hands down Spencer's back pulling her vest up slightly scratching her back causing Spencer to arch her back without once removing her lips from Ashley's.

Both girls were completely breathless and knowing that she needed some air Spencer pulled away looking down at a dishevelled Ashley whose eyes were dark with desire and want.

"We still have two more dates" Spencer breathed out straightening her hair.

"Fuck em...consider me wooed" Ashley moaned trying to kiss Spencer again only to be pushed back down. Spencer climbed off Ashley much to her disappointment.

"Come on you'll like the next date" Spencer promised once again pulling Ashley up who was still pouting.

"I liked this date" Ashley sulked.

"I never knew you were such a baby"

"I'm not a baby...I just like kissing you"

"I like kissing you too Ash which is why our next date is at the movies...kind of" Spencer found the room up the stairs that she was looking for and opened the door. This time the room was filled with a giant bed and a huge TV screen.

"I've been to the cinema a few times Spence and none of them have a bed in them"

"I know but I figured that it was getting late and I've already cleared this with the parents so we can stay the night"

"You are amazing...so what we watching?"

"Whatever you want" Spencer said opening the dvd cabinet which was packed the a bigger dvd collection than hmv.

After a few minutes of searching Ashley chose Pulp fiction, she placed it in the over complicated machine and climbed on to the bed next to Spencer. As the film started the lights automatically dimmed and the blinds closed.

"This house is friggin amazing" Ashley stated sitting up straight, not sure how to act now that they were actually in a bed.

"I know...we used to have cheerleader parties here over the summer. I just wanted to take you somewhere that wasn't yours or mine...you know?" Spencer explained sitting a bit closer to Ashley who was sat fidgeting with her hair.

"It's great...nobody has ever done anything like this for me before Spence" Ashley admitted leaning in closer to Spencer.

"I just needed you to know that I want you and I can do this" Spencer said leaning in and kissing Ashley again. The kiss soon deepened and became more passionate. This time Ashley took control by climbing on top of Spencer, straddling her while their lips remained well and truly locked. Ashley took in Spencer's sweet taste running her tongue across her lips begging for entry. Their tongues slid against each other in perfect unison. Feeling Spencer nip slightly on her lower lip Ashley couldn't contain the moan that she had been holding in for so long. Pressing her leg into Spencer's centre knowing exactly where to apply the pressure Ashley soon made Spencer moan. Slowing rocking against Spencer Ashley could see the blonde was becoming more and more aroused. Wanting to slow things down slightly Ashley removed some of the pressure while her wondering fingers ran across the hem of Spencer's trousers begging for permission to take things further. Spencer sat up slightly taking no time in pulling Ashley shirt above her head finally seeing those perfect abs that she had spent so much time thinking about. Spencer lay soft kisses all over Ashley's washboard stomach feeling the warmth of her skin with her tongue. Ashley knew that this was Spencer's way of giving her the ok to continue so she slowly slid her hand past the hem of the trousers tracing the outline of Spencer's underwear. Hearing Spencer moan as Ashley's fingers lightly danced across the wet patch on her underwear made Ashley lose her train of thought and pure passion took over her. Finally working two fingers into Spencer and keeping a slow, steady rhythm Ashley could hardly contain her own arousal as she pressed herself against Spencer's leg, applying just enough pressure to her own clit. Feeling Spencer get wetter Ashley quickened her pace, moving her thumb so it was pressed against Spencer's throbbing clit. Both girls were breathing heavily as they got closer and closer to cumming. Finally with one last thrust both girls let out screams of pleasure while still kissing each other. Removing her fingers from inside Spencer she immediately checked that Spencer was ok with what had just happened. As soon as dark blue eyes met dark brown Ashley knew that everything was ok. Spencer looked blissful and her happiness was only echoed by the stupid grin that was firmly plastered on Ashley's face.

"Was that ok?" Ashley asked out of breathe still on top of Spencer, almost scare to move in case it all ended.

"It was more than ok...I've never felt like that before. I want to make you feel the same Ashley...I want to touch you like that...I want you to feel what I just felt" Spencer answered still slightly breathless.

"You sure?" Ashley asked still not wanting to pressure Spencer but she didn't need to worry because Spencer was already in the process of removing Ashley's trousers, gently kissing her stomach as she removed them. Kissing Ashley passionately again was enough for both girls to know that this next step was going to be fine...


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you for the few reviews I got for the last chapter, have to admit I was slightly disappointed by the response, maybe I should stop writing?(insert echoes of 'no Jess') Anywho enjoy and please let's up the reviews xxx

Chapter 18

Hearing an array of noises Ashley was awoken from her slumber completely forgetting where she was and then she remembered which caused her to smile like an idiot. After locating her clothes Ashley followed the noises which led her to the kitchen. She couldn't help but smile to herself as she watched Spencer dancing and singing to the radio.

"Hey pretty girl what you doing?" Ashley asked in a husky voice as she moved to where Spencer was stood.

"Just adding the finishing touches to date number 5" Spencer replied kissing Ashley softly.

"Date number 5?"Ashley asked trying to get her around the fact that clearly she been seduced by Spencer Carlin.

"Yea"

"Omg you totally had this all planned...I'd be offended but I'm too impressed by your skills"

"I didn't exactly plan for 'that' to happen...ok maybe I kind of did "Spencer admitted getting a slight blush across her cheeks.

"I can't believe that you seduced me...I normally do the seducing" Ashley pouted.

"Looks like you have some competition then Davies"

"Apparently so "Ashley answered kissing Spencer some more. Ashley loved that she could just kiss her whenever she wanted here but knew it would have to end soon. They would have to go back to school, back to their house where they shared a bathroom and parents. Ashley tried to push such thoughts to the back of her head but her expression gave her away.

"What's up?"Spencer asked gently touching Ashley's cheek.

"Nothing baby"

"Come on Ash"

"I'm just really happy in this moment and I don't want it to end" Ashley confessed feeling stupid for been the soppy one. It wasn't a role she was used to but she couldn't help it when she was around Spencer Carlin.

"Ash it's not going to end...we're just going to put it on pause until we figure it all out"

"There's a lot to figure out..."Ashley's worrying was cut off by Spencer's soft pink lips and Ashley didn't even try to fight it.

"Just...(kiss)...try...(kiss)...to...(kiss)...enjoy...(kiss)...now" Spencer said as she continued to taste the sweetness of Ashley's tongue.

After a delayed breakfast and some activities that Madison would never want hear about the new couple headed out to Ashley's car so they could head home. The ride home was peaceful while both girls' disappeared into their own thoughts silently accepting that they would have to go back 'normal' while they were at home, sneaking glances and touches. Before the climbed out the car Ashley leaned over and kissed Spencer as a way of thanking her for everything.

As they walked into the house they could hear some yelling coming from the kitchen neither girl knew what to do so they just stood in the lobby staring blankly at each other.

"For Christ sake Raife how could you have lied about something like this?"Paula yelled clearly upset and angry. Both Ashley and Spencer were shocked to hear the otherwise relaxed woman shouting in such a manner. Ashley edged closer wanting to know exactly what was going but Spencer grabbed her arm.

"We shouldn't listen in" Spencer whispered.

"I want to know what my jackass Dad has done to upset Paula" Ashley whispered back not caring.

"And you'll find out in good time" Spencer said back trying to take Ashley towards the stairs but Raifes booming voice echoed through the giant halls causing the girls to pause.

"She wasn't supposed to come back...we had a deal that she would leave and never see Ashley" Raifes words vibrated through Ashley and she tried to ignore them but they were too strong. Spencer saw Ashley's reaction and even though neither of them was sure what exactly they were talking about they had both clearly came up with the same conclusion. Just as Spencer was about to speak Raife walked around the corner clearly avoiding the end of the conversation with Paula. Father and Daughter stood for what seemed forever staring at each other daring the other one to talk first. Ashley didn't even blink as she looked at her Father but the expression on her face was clear.

"Ash...erm how long you been here for?"Raife finally spat out rather lamely.

"Who were you talking about?"Ashley demanded on the edge of tears, her voice laced with anger.

"Nobody honey..Just a silly argument" Raife lied clearly nervous and on edge now, his already stiff postured went stiffer as Paula walked into the lobby. Her eyes landed on Ashley and then to Spencer who looked like a rabbit caught in head lights.

"Don't fucking lie to me Raife"Ashley spat getting more and more emotional

"Ashley calm down and think who you're talking to"Raife answered trying to regain some control having clearly lost it a few seconds ago.

"If you were just talking about who I think you were talking about then I really have no idea who the hell I'm talking to" Ashley seethed fighting back tears. Raife's facial expression changed as he realised her couldn't sweet talk his way out of this one. Ashley's feet remained firmly planted and she wasn't moving until she got the truth.

"Just tell her Raife or I swear I will" Paula interrupted clearly feeling sorry for Ashley and clearly really angry with her soon to be husband.

"You're Mother...she...she"Raife couldn't get the words which was causing Ashley to get more and more annoyed.

"My Mother is dead...I killed her when I was born" Ashley screamed finally letting her emotions out but Raife just shook his head letting tears form in his eyes as he knew that he was about to destroy his oldest daughter.

"No Honey, she's alive and she's been in contact" Raife finally confessed to a clearly broken Ashley. She didn't reply, she didn't move, she didn't even seem to be breathing. After what seemed a life time Ashley just turned around and ran out of the house grabbing her eyes. Spencer put everything aside and ran after her but by the time she had opened the giant door Ashley was already speeding off down the drive way. All Spencer could do was watch her leave but that wasn't enough she needed to find Ashley and she needed to make this better for her. Heading back into the house Spencer stormed past Raife and Paula who were stood in complete silence still.

"Honey what are you doing?"Paula asked following Spencer who was frantically looking for her own car keys.

"I need to go after her; I need make sure she is ok. Fuck how could you do this to her Raife? Do you know how much she hates herself because she thought she had killed her own Mother? What kind of parent does that?" Spencer shouted knowing that it was none of her business but her had hurt the girl that she cared about and nobody got away with that.

"It was for the best Spencer, I swear to you. I love that girl more than anything and I was trying to protect her" Raife answered.

"No parent should do that...you better hope she's ok" Spencer screamed as she followed to same route that Ashley had taken. Once in her car and on the road Spencer had no idea where to go or what to do so she headed over to a place where she knew she would get help. Pulling up outside the house next to her old family home Spencer headed up the familiar drive way hoping to god that Caleb would be in. She had tried calling Ashley but her phone was off. Knocking on the door Spencer was relieved when her childhood friend answered.

"Carlin what are you doing here?"Caleb asked letting her in.

"It's Ashley, something's gone down and she's ran off" Spencer answered looking on edge.

"Whoa what happened?"

"I need to find her...she's just gone...he lied...he lied to her about her Mom"

"Raife you mean? What exactly happened Spencer?"

"Ashley's Mom isn't dead, he lied and that's all I know. It just happened and she left, I tried to stop her but she was too quick"

"Fuck...I'm just gonna call Kyla and Carmen" Caleb quickly called his friends and explained the little bit of the information that Spencer knew. Both of them were there in a few minutes all clearly worried about Ashley's state of mind considering her history.

"I can only think of a few places that she might be" Carmen thought out loud.

"I hate to say it but what about the bar?"Kyla offered holding Caleb's hand.

"So we have the beach, the bar, the woods...where else?"Spencer ran over everything they had discussed tryingt o come up with a plan.

"There's lake that we used to hang out at when we were younger in the summer, she could be there" Carmen added still racking her brains.

"Ok Cal and Kyla you guys go to the beach...Carmen you come with me and we'll hit the bar and the lake if you can remember where it is"

"I remember don't worry"

"Please call if you find her...I need her to be ok" Spencer instructed, she didn't wait for a reply she just headed back to her car trying Ashley's cell phone again but only got the voicemail. Starting car Spencer whizzed off with Carmen there to help her. They drove to the bar first and were almost relieved when they couldn't see her car in the car park. Carmen led her way into the bar having clearly done this a number of times before during Ashley's less desirable days.

"Hey Ally you seen Ashley?"Carmen called to a tall dark haired girl who was sat at the end of the bar clearly bored.

"She walked in, saw me and then left" Ally explained. Carmen nodded knowing that Ally had been instructed to inform any of them if Ashley was seen drinking in here ever.

"Why didn't you call?"Carmen asked annoyed.

"I call Kyla but it went to voicemail about half an hour ago" Ally answered.

"Thanks" Carmen snapped and headed out the bar.

"The lakes?"Spencer asked starting the engine again. Carmen just nodded as she dialled Kyla's number. Spencer's head was going around in circles trying to figure out how the most perfect weekend of her life could turn into something so horrible. She needed to find Ashley and she needed to make this ok. The problem was that she had no way of making this ok,, nobody could make this ok not her friends, not her family and especially not Spencer but that wasn't going to stop her trying. She put her foot down on the gas as she followed Carmen's directions praying that this would lead her Ashley.


	19. Chapter 19

Well done on the review front, it was an idle threat to honest but it worked, lol. I do genuinely mean it when I say thank you x

Chapter 18

Ashley Davies...

She was cold and she didn't care, the slight flame from the lighter she was playing with gave her some warmth. She had been sitting up there for about an hour now battling through her thoughts and her demons. She had stopped at the liquor store and she had bought a bottle of Jack but she hadn't opened it yet. She didn't want everything that she had worked so hard for to be thrown away because of her parents. She couldn't help but let out a bitter laugh as she considered the irony of her current situation. She had been driven to her previous wild child lifestyle because she blames herself for her Mother dying and here she was in a staring contest with a bottle of jack because everything that had broken her in the first place was a lie. Finally she used the lighter and lit a cigarette from a fresh pack that she had purchased with the jack Daniels. She hadn't smoked for such a long time and her throat immediately felt saw but she figured that having a cigarette to calm her nerves would hopefully stop her from touching the booze or at least prolong the inevitable.

She tried her best to try and make up a reasonable explanation as to why her Father would lie to her. She loved him so much and she knew he loved her or at least she thought he did. There was no logical explanation; her Mother from what she knew was a wonderful person. Christine Davies was from a good family, she was a music executive which is how her parents met or at least that was what Ashley had been told from a young age. She remembers her Dad telling her why she had to share Kyla's Mommy unlike the other children in her school. It wasn't until she was 13 and she found the picture that she cherished so much that the reality of what she had caused hit her and that was when everything went wrong for her. She let the tears fall freely as she thought about everything she had been through and all the damaged she had caused for no reason.

Ashley racked her over tired brain to figure out why her Mother didn't want her? Why she had left? Why she didn't love her? She knew that none of these answers would come unless she spoke to her Father but the thought of being anywhere near him made her heart actually hurt. Opening the Jack Daniels she went to take a swig finally being defeated like she knew she would.

"Ash don't" A familiar voice from the darkness pleaded. Ashley didn't need to turn around to know who was stood behind her pleading her to stop what she was about to do. Ashley didn't reply she just looked at the bottle almost relieved that somebody stronger was there for her.

"Ashley please just put the bottle down and move away from there" Spencer begged keeping her distance from Ashley. Ashley looked down to where her feet were dangling and she only just noticed that she was sat on the edge of a small cliff. It wasn't a deliberate decision it was just a safe spot away from anybody else. Ashley looked around and her sad brown eyes met terrified blue ones.

"I'm...I...just..."Ashley tried to talk but her tears caused her breathe to falter and within seconds Spencer had her in her arms. Holding her and stroking her hair trying her best to sooth the broken girl.

"Ash...I'm so sorry...tell me what you need me to" Spencer whispered wiping some of the tears off of Ashley's soaked cheek.

"Just hold me" Ashley answered buring her head into Spencer's chest.

"I can do that "Spencer promised hugging Ashley tighter.

"I didn't drink...I swear" Ashley spluttered look ing Spencer directly in the eye.

"I know baby...give me that bottle" Spencer requested taking the bottle from Ashley's shaky hands and throwing it over the edge feeling relieved that she got there in time. She helped Ashley to her feet and walked her towards the car where Carmen was waiting.

"I can't go back there Spence...he had been lying to me all this time" Ashley panicked as she got closer to the car, realising where Spencer was going to take her. Spencer stopped and looked straight at the broken girl.

"Look we'll just go home, we can get you warmed up and I promise you that you won't have to talk to Raife" Spencer reassured Ashley knowing that her Mom would help her get Ashley in the house without any confrontations.

"I don't even want to look at him Spencer, I can't do it. It just hurts so much...I" Spencer shushed Ashley again trying to keep her calm.

"Do you trust me?"Spencer asked.

"Yes" Ashley finally replied after thinking for a while. Spencer was probably the only person that she did trust now and that was something completely new.

"Then come with me and I'll stay with you all night" Spencer promised taking Ashley's hand in her own. The two girls climbed into the back of Carmen's car and she just drove. As much as she wanted to comfort her best friend she could tell from the slight look on Spencer's face that she had it all handled.

Carmen dropped Ashley and Spencer outside the gates of the main drive way.

"Ash...I'm here if you need me...we all are" Carmen said before she drove off hating that she couldn't be there but she knew that Spencer was going to take care of business. Spencer and Ashley watched as Carmen drive off and they started up the drive way. Spencer had wrapped Ashley in her oversized school hoodie but she was still shaking.

"I can't go in there Spencer" Ashley said as they got closer to the huge house.

"They're not here...my Mom just text me. Raife drove off a while again once he knew you were safe and My Mom is happy to leave us be tonight" Spencer explained hoping that she had said the right thing.

"How can he create this whole mess and just fuck off?"Ashley yelled kicking one the cars in the drive way in frustration.

"God what the hell has he done? Why didn't he just tell me the truth whatever the hell that is?"Ashley shouted letting out all her anger. Spencer just stood and watched speechless. She had seen Ashley pissed off at school before mostly because of comments she had made but this was a different side to her. "I need to know why?"Ashley said more calmly this time sitting down on the step. Spencer slowly sat down next to her suddenly realising that she had no idea how to deal with this situation or this side of Ashley. She barely knew her as it was but this was on a whole new level.

"I need to be alone" Ashley almost growled without looking up. Spencer was shocked by the sudden change of tone and had no idea what she should do for the best.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Spencer replied hoping that angry Ashley didn't reply.

"No offence Carlin but I want to be alone and I can't do that with you around me" Ashley snapped still not looking up. Spencer took a few seconds to compose herself trying not to show how hurt she was by Ashley's dismissive tone.

"I'm not going anywhere, I don't give a fuck how much you scream or how much you try to push me away Ashley. I'm here and that's not going to change so stop been so goddamn stubborn and come inside with me" Spencer snapped back moving Ashley's head so she actually looked at her. Ashley looked completely gobsmacked and her expression changed to a gentler one.

"I need to talk to him" Ashley barely said as she wiped her face with the sleeve of Spencer's shirt.

"Just sleep on this and then talk to him...you're both upset and both clearly insane" Spencer tried to make a slight joke hoping that Ashley wouldn't flip out again.

"Thank you Spence..."Ashley sighed putting her head on Spencer's shoulder. Both girls rose to their feet and headed inside to the empty mansion. Spencer got Ashley to her room and they just sat on her bed for a few minutes.

"You don't have to stay with me" Ashley said trying to compose herself. Spencer didn't reply instead she slipped her shoes off and lay down on the bed.

"I'm not going anywhere Ashley now get some sleep" Spencer instructed and Ashley did as she was told snuggling in next to Spencer so tight and for the first time in a long time Ashley felt safe even though her world as she knew it was slowly falling down around her.

Ashley woke up and immediately she realised that her eyes were sore from all the crying. She stretched and smiled as she saw Spencer lying next to her still asleep. She had no idea how Spencer was so patient with her, they barely knew each other but she somehow managed to get through to Ashley on an occasion where even Carmen would've failed. Slowly removing herself from Spencer's arm Ashley climbed off the bed relieved that she had no hangover to deal with which is also because of Spencer. Ashley wondered how the girl that she had hated the most was the girl that could possibly make her life worthwhile, the girl that could take over her thoughts even during the most horrendous times. As she watched the beautiful blonde lying asleep on her bed she couldn't help but think what would've happened if Spencer hadn't have saved her and she wanted to make it up to her so bad but she had no idea how to thank somebody for doing so much in such a small amount of time. She knew that today would be horrible and probably worse than last night but she needed answers and she needed them now. Heading out of her bedroom she closed the door quietly behind her and headed to her Dad's small studio knowing that he would be hiding there feeling sorry for himself. Punching the code into the door Ashley entered the room that she had ignored for the past year and wasn't surprised to see Raife asleep on the couch. Her heart melted when she saw the empty bottle of Jack lying on the ground. Like Father like daughter she thought to herself bitterly.

"Ash I'm so glad you came back" Raife groaned from the sofa rising quickly knowing that he would only have a short amount of time before the yelling started.

"No thanks to you" Ashley sniped throwing the jack bottle in the bin.

"I'm sorry Ashley...I've fucked up"

"Where is she?"Ashley asked ignoring her Fathers pleading expression.

"She was in New York but she's in San Francisco now and has been for about 2 months" Raife answered holding his head in his hands.

"Ok so my dead Mother is living close enough for me to drive to?"

"Yes"

"Ok next question...why is my dead Mother not actually dead?"Ashley asked fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill from her already red eyes.

"You're Mom was a wreck when you were born Ash...she was using when she was pregnant with you and when you born...you were healthy, you have no idea how happy I was...the doctors prepared us for the worst but you were perfect" Raife was crying now and Ashley almost felt bad for him but she needed the truth.

"At what point did you 'kill' her off?"

"When I found out Chrissie was pregnant I married her, I thought that it would help her straighten out but she used my money and my friends to score. When you born healthy I swore to myself that I wouldn't let her taint you with her lifestyle. For about 2 weeks after you were born she was clean and I finally though that it would be ok but I was wrong. I got back from the studio one day and you were screaming the place down...I found you on the floor, naked and your Chrissie had overdosed next you...the fucking needle was so close you. That was it for me so I played on her weakness and offered her money to disappear for good" Raife told the rest of the story and it broke Ashley's heart in to a thousand pieces. She hated that her Dad had been through all of this and she felt guilty all over again. She broke her code of silence and hugged her Father sobbing as she did so. Ashley had no idea what was worse thinking she had killed her Mother? Or that her Mother had chosen drugs over her? Pulling away from her Father she sucked up her tears and wiped away his.

"Daddy you did the right thing...I'm sorry"

"You have no idea how many times I wished she would've stayed and got clean...she was so broken but I loved her. I loved her so much Ash but I loved you more than anything and I still do...I didn't want to hurt you but she wrote to me and I knew then I had to tell you"

"Does she want more money?"

"No...she wants to see you" Raife answered knocking the wind out of Ashley with his words.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Ashley Davies...

Ashley let her Dad's words wash over her and she tried her hardest to process them but it just wasn't sinking in. Why after nearly 18 years was this woman interested in seeing her after abandoning her for money?Ashley's anger had now transfered onto her Mother, even though she didn't deserve that title. Her Dad's bright blue eyes stared at her clearly searching her face for a reaction, for some sort of sign that she was ok.

"I don't want to see her" Ashley finally announced sternly standing up and leaving deeming the conversation over. She stormed up to her bedroom hoping that Spencer was there and she was, still sleeping and still looking as beautiful as ever. Ashley sat next to the slumbering blonde and smiled to herself wondering how her life had been tipped upside down so suddenly and so dramatic. Spencer stirred at Ashley's gentle touch and her light blue eyes met deep brown.

"Where did you go?" Spencer groaned as she stretched.

"For round two with my Dad" Ashley sighed pushing her messy curls out of her face.

"Oh...how did it go?"Spencer asked apprihensivly sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"He talked, I listened, I left" Ashley confessed still not sure what to do with this.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"She's alive Spence, she's only in San Fransico and she wants to see me"

"Oh"

"You said that already" Ashley pointed out with a slight laugh.

"Sorry Ash...did he tell you anything?"

"I almost prefer the old version of events" Ashley admitted throwing herself back on the bed.

"So what is the new version of events?"

"Mommy dearest was druggie, she couldn't handle me so my Dad gave her the option of having some money to leave or going into rehab...bitch took the money" Ashley explained trying not to tear up. She was all cried out and was sick of it already, she didn't want to be sad, she wanted to be happy with Spencer.

"Are you ok?"Spencer asked knowing the question was stupid and that answer was going to be obvious but strangely enough Ashley smiled at her brightly.

"I really want to say yes but I'm so fucking angry" Ashley said looking at the clock by her bed her eyes falling on her clock. "Shit...we're going to be late for school" Ashley pointed out jumping off the bed for some reason only to be held still by Spencer.

"You Davies are going nowhere"

"What?"Ashley asked dumbly.

"You're a rebel I'm sure you've ditched before" Spencer smiled still holding Ashley.

"Yea but Spencer Carlin doesn't ditch"

"I've never had a valid reason to before and you Miss Davies are valid reason" Spencer purred kissing Ashley on the lips softly getting another smile from her.

"I don't want to get you into trouble"

"And I don't want to leave you alone and I am ridiculously stubborn"

"I'm starting to notice this" Ashley agreed kissing Spencer again.

Spencer Carlin...

Spencer and Ashley had headed out in the Porsche just driving for no reason and with no destination. Spencer could tell that Ashley was still tense and was glad that they had taken the risk of ditching together. Spencer was willing to take any punishment thrown at her if stopped the centre of her affections from crying like she had done the night before.

"So where we going?" Ashley asked taking her eyes off the road for a few seconds to look at Spencer.

"I have a plan...turn left at the end of this road" Spencer instructed smiling wide. Spencer continued to direct Ashley as they drove deeper into the park area they had just entered a few miles back. Ashley looked confused and was barely trusting Spencer's off the cuff directions.

"Ok slow down and pull up just...here" Spencer said finally recognising where they were. Ashley stopped the car and turned off the engine. Spencer was out of the car before Ashley had even removed the keys from the ignition.

"Where are we Spence?"Ashley asked as she followed the blonde down the dusty path that led towards a wooded area.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you" Spencer joked taking Ashley's hand in her own. She pulled her further into the trees until they reached a small cabin. It was a cute log cabin that had it's own little dock with a small row boat attached to it.

"Are you actually going to kill me?"Ashley asked eyeing Spencer suspiciously.

"Nah...I kind of like you" Spencer smiled as she walk up to the door of the cabin fiddling with the lock finally opening the little blue door. Spencer signalled for Ashley to follow her into the cabin which she did.

"Spencer are we breaking and entering?"Ashley asked looking around the interior of the small structure. The walls were covered in pictures of a happy family and there shelves full of books, there was so much going on for such a small space.

"Not exactly no" Spencer replied

"Explain"

"Yes I maybe kind of picked the locks but I kind of half own this place" Spencer continued looking around at the place like she was almost a stranger to it as well.

"Is this you in these pictures?" Ashley probed as she picked up randoms photos of two smiling blonde children accompanied by a younger Paula and dark haired gentleman.

"Yep" Spencer replied sadly quickly hiding it with her trademark smile.

"So why here?"Ashley asked intrigued as to why Spencer would bring her somewhere that clearly made her emotional.

"This was my Dad's cabin, he loved it here and he would bring us all the time for fishing trips. After he passed away my Mom couldn't bring herself here and Glen refused to come aswell so I claimed it. It's still technically half Glen's but he wouldn't even be able to tell you how to get here. So this is my place, it's my space and thought you could do with borrowing it" Spencer explained keeping her smile on her face even if it had faltered slightly. Ashley smiled at the kind girl that stood there looking nervously around the room clearly worried about been so open.

"You don't have to share this with me Spence"

"I want to...it's just with everything that's happened I'm worried that what ever is going on between is going to fizzle out in all the drama...I just thought we could have somewhere only we know" Spencer was going slightly red now hoping that she wasn't making a fool out herself. They were still getting to know each other and she wanted to keep that but was scared to put it out there incase Ashley laughed in her face. She felt a warm hand press against her red cheek and then moist lips pressed against her own filling her with relief.

"Spencer I like you, I have no idea how this happened but I do and I don't want this to fizzle out either. Yes I have a lot going on right now but you're here for me without me even asking and you can't begin to understand how much that means to me" Ashley advised hoping her words would help somehow. Spencer smiled breathing in Ashley's sweet scent taking note of how it feels to be this close to her after all this time. Neither of them knew what was starting between them but it was something and they couldn't ignore it. Spencer took Ashley's hand pulling her outside the cabin towards the dock. Spencer climbed into the small row boat while Ashley watched giggling.

"Permission to come aboard Captin?" Ashley asked in a fake English accent.

"Permission granted" Spencer replied in a similar accent taking Ashley's hand and helping her. Spencer starting rowing and they headed to the centre of the shimmering lake.

"It's really beautiful here Carlin"

"I know...I haven't been here for years"Spencer admitting feeling guilty for saying the words out loud.

"Why?"

"I didn't want to remember" Spencer confessed as her face dropped. Ashley hadn't meant to make her cry and she needed to get that Carlin smile back. Panicking slightly Ashley stood up to move near Spencer but she lost her balance and the boat started rocking.

"Don't move" Spencer yelped as she felt the boat almost go but it was too late with a huge splash Ashley went head first into the water. Finally surfacing she looked less than impressed but when she saw the smile on Spencer's face as she laughed there was now way she could be mad.

"What you laughing at Carlin?" Ashley spluttered as she flicked back her hair.

"Nothing...nothing at all" Spencer giggled trying to stifle her laughter which was proving quite difficult. Her laughter was interrupted by Ashley throwing her dripping wet shirt at her getting her full attention. Ashley lay one her back in the water floating peacefully exposing her bra clad chest and now shiney abs.

"You gonna get your ass in here?" Ashley asked still not moving from her floating position. Without a second thought Spencer ripped off her vest and dived head first into the cool water, her breathe caaught in her throat as her body adjusted to the temperature. Instead of surfacing she used her swimming skills to swim under the water grabbing Ashley's legs, tugging her beneath the surface. Both girls fumbled about under water taking it in turns to dunk one another, splashing and jumping about, laughing insanely. Finally Ashley called a time out while she caught her breathe which happened to be at the same point Spencer was stood inches from her.

"You look good wet" Ashley whispered scanning her eyes over Spencer's glistening breats.

"Yea" Spencer managed to whisper with her eyes flittering between Ashley's lips and sparkling eyes. Both girls leaned closer at the same time limiting the gap between them. Spencer took the inititive and pulled them together crashing their lips with one swift movement. This kiss wasn't as soft as the ones they had shared over the past 24 hours, this kiss was raw and passionate. Ashley wrapped her legs around Spencer's waist as the blonde started to pull them towards the dock letting the water carry them as they continued to attack one and others lips. Spencer managed to lead them to the small shore where they both collasped onto the ground still locked in a passionate embrass. She ran her hands down Ashley's soaked torso tracing her fingers across her muscles finally meeting the waist band of Ashley's jeans. Without a second thought Spencer slid her hand into Ashley's soaked underwear not wasting any time with foreplay she immediately pushed two fingers inside of Ashley causing her to bite down on Spencer's exposed shoulder. The pace was more frantic than the last time they had sex, this was purely passion and emotion. Spencer could feel Ashley's chest press into her as her movements became more manic.

"Fuck Spence...harder...that's it right there" Ashley moaned pressing against Spencer's moist hand. Ashley body became stiff as the intense orgasm ripped through her dripping wet body releasing the tension that she had been feeling. Ashley placed a wet kiss against Spencer's neck as the sensation left her body.

"Jesus Spence how did you learn to do that?"Ashley asked genuinely intrigued considering Spencer had never been with a girl before.

"I have no idea..."Spencer answered honestly lying on her back as she caught her breath taking hold of Ashley's hand not wanting to lose any contact with her.

"Thank you Spence...not just for the amazing orgasm but for bringing me here...it's really helped"Ashley said as she leaned on her arm watching over Spencer thoughtfully.

"You can come here whenever you want Ash...if you need to escape or need time alone even without me"

"Thank you" Ashley finally exhaled kissing Spencer again who was still collasped on her back.

"Ash?"

"Yea?"

"You want to meet her don't you?"Spencer pointed out thinking it was time to deal with the issues that had led them there.

"I'm scared that I'm like her Spence"

"You're not like her Ash, you would never do what she did"

"Ashley one year ago would've...you didn't know me then Spence I was a bad person"

"You were lost Ash, you may have done some bad things but you weren't a bad person...trust me, I was the biggest bitch in the world a few months ago remember"

"I don't want to think about her" Ashley finally announced clearly ending the conversation for now and Spencer respected that as she had been given some insight to Ashley and where her head was at. Spencer never really knew Ashley when she was 'lost' but she watched her break from a distance and it was scary. Spencer would never admit it Ashley but she was terrified that old Ashley wasn't as far gone as she has people believe. Last night Spencer saw a side of Ashley that scared her and it had made her realise how unprepared so was for all of this. Getting to know Ashley was something that Spencer thought she would never do and she never wanted to go back to not knowing her, she knew that for sure.


	21. Chapter 21

Ok so I suck on every level. I totally abandoned this story and I'm sorry. As I said on my other story I updated today I just lost the vibe and didn't feel inspired but I think I have it back now, fingers crossed.

For those of you that have chased me down and made me continue writing, thank you and enjoy.

Anyone Else But You Chapter 21

The two girls spent the rest of the day at the cabin just getting to know each other even more. Spencer knew that Ashley was just putting off going home and she didn't mind because she loved finding out new things about her.

"How did you get this scar here?" Ashley asked Spencer pointing to the tiny scar on Spencer's cheek.

"Ran into a wall" Spencer confessed laughing at her own stupidity.

"Really?" Ashley giggled.

"I was about 7 and I was playing in the garden with Glen. Anyway he was chasing me with a worm and I hate worms. So I ran away and instead of looking where I was going I ran into the wall" Spencer explained to a laughing Ashley.

"Awww poor Spencer. If it makes you feel any better I think it makes you look cuter"

"I was hoping it made me look more edgy" Spencer offered.

"You Spencer Carlin are many things but edgy isn't one of them I'm afraid"

"I'm totally edgy….I'm currently ditching school, with a girl who I just had sex with in a lake…that's a little edgy" Spencer argued.

"Ok that's pretty edgy I suppose, there might be hope for you yet Carlin"

"So I hate to put an end to this but we should probably go home"

"I don't wanna" Ashley sulked.

"You open to bribes?" Spencer tried knowing that she could talk Ashley into almost anything with the right attitude.

"Maybe"

"If you come home with me now I will sleep in your room tonight" Spencer said waiting for Ashley's reaction.

"Really? What about the parentals?" Ashley questioned.

"They won't have a clue"

"How will you explain it to them when they find us in bed naked?"

"Who said I'll be naked?" Spencer teased.

"Oh trust me you'll be naked Carlin" Ashley smiled grabbing Spencer's hand as the two girls stood up.

"We'll see" Spencer said kissing Ashley and then heading out the door.

Ashley mentally prepared herself to enter her house knowing that her Dad would want to discuss what he had told her that morning. She knew that she would have to talk about it at some point but she was too tired to do that at the moment. Spencer squeezed Ashley's hand gently as they walked into the house showing her that she was there no matter. As soon as the door opened Ashley spotted her Father walked towards her.

"How was school girls?" Raife asked with a challenging eye brow.

"Great, very school like" Ashley answered knowing they were busted.

"Really?"

"Sorry Raife we didn't go today, I kidnapped Ashley. She wasn't in any fit state to go to school today and I wanted to be there for her" Spencer stepped in surprising Ashley and Raife.

"Spencer I appreciate you wanting to look out for Ashley but neither of you should be jeopardising your education. I know everything's up in the air at the moment which is mostly my fault but please check with me or Paula next time" Raife said hugging his daughter.

"I'm sorry it won't happen again Raife" Spencer apologised again knowing that if this was her Mother she would already be grounded.

"Ok, you've used your get of jail free card this week girls and don't worry Spence I won't tell your Mom"

"Thank you Dad, we're going to go watch a film upstairs" Ashley said as the two girls went up the stairs only to be stopped by Raife.

"Hold up rock star we need to talk"

"I know but can we talk tomorrow? I'm kind of beat and emotionally broken"

"Ok rock star but we have a date tomorrow"

Ashley smiled at her Dad and followed Spencer up the stairs and into her bedroom. Ashley plopped onto her bed while Spencer stood looking awkward by her night stand.

"I don't bite Spence" Ashley joked sitting up slightly.

"Yea you do" Spencer joked back.

"What's up pretty girl?"

"Nothing"

"Liar"

"Ok I'm just worried about you, about this and about everything" Spencer admitted. Ashley thought about what Spencer had said for a few seconds and then stood up moving closer to Spencer.

"I will be fine and this will be fantastic" Ashley explained signalling between them.

"How do you know? I mean you have so much on your plate at the moment"

"Spence, you have saved me like a thousand times since I this started. If you weren't here I don't know what I'd be or what I'd be doing right now and that scares me more than anything. This thing between us is so new and different for both of us in so many ways but I like it and I don't want anything else right now no matter how much shit spins around us" Ashley tried her best to explain how she felt without scaring Spencer again.

"How do you do that?" Spencer asked visibly relaxing.

"Do what?"

"How do you make me feel better when you have so much going on?"

"You've kept me going throughout all of this Spence it's the least I can do" Ashley answered leaning her forehead against Spencer's breathing in the blonde's sweet scent.

Without another scared or apprehensive thought in her head Spencer leaned forward and softly kissed Ashley on the lips, taking the time to feel the soft touch and cherry taste for the first time. Spencer wrapped her nervous hands around Ashley's waist and guided her to the large bed. In unison the girls lowered down on the bed with Spencer landing on top of Ashley. Spencer pulled back to take in Ashley's face admiring her perfect features, her deep chocolate eyes, her nose wrinkle when she smiles. Clashing their lips together again Spencer believed that everything would eventually be ok even when the shit was spinning around them.


	22. Chapter 22

Anyone Else But You – Chapter 22

The moment of passion between Spencer and Ashley was soon interrupted when the bedroom door flung open revealing a shocked Paula. Spencer climbed off Ashley and grabbed her shirt that had been removed shortly before. Ashley dropped her head in her hands knowing exactly how the next few minutes were going to play out.

"What were you doing to my daughter?" Paula snapped scowling at Ashley in a way the younger girl had never seen before. Paula had always been perfectly fine with Ashley's sexuality but the look in her eyes showed nothing but disgust and hatred.

"Mom…..it's not Ashley's fault" Spencer interrupted straightening out her shirt and moving in between Paula and Ashley.

"Of course it is….I've never walked in on you kissing a girl before you became friends with her" Paula answered still glaring at a stunned Ashley.

"Mom just calm down" Spencer tried to keep the situation under control but the anger in Paula's once blue eyes indicated that things were going to get rocky.

"Calm down?Spencer how did you think I would react? Did you think I'd just smile and tell you to enjoy it?What you were just doing is wrong" Paula yelled finally taking her eyes off of Ashley.

"Says who?" Spencer screamed back.

"God!Me and that's that. Pack an overnight bag Spencer we're not staying this house with that hussy" Paula instructed.

"I'm not a hussy thank you very much and you're completely over reacting Paula. You've never had a problem with my sexuality before!" Ashley snapped fed up with staying quiet.

"Just because I tolerated it doesn't mean I agree with what you do and it's not something you should be forcing on my daughter. This isn't up for discussion! Spencer we are leaving now, go pack" Paula replied getting more emotional. Spencer's eyes started to fill with tears, she was sad that her Mom was reacting in this way and she was sad for Ashley. Paula's words and new attitude had clearly hurt the young girl who had started to accept Paula into her life.

"I'm not going anywhere" Spencer yelled back just as Raife entered the room.

"Who's going where?" Raife asked confused seeing how upset everybody was.

"I just caught you daughter molesting Spencer and I can't have that happening so I'm taking Spencer to a hotel" Paula replied as if she was the most rational person in the world.

"How fucking dare you Paula….how dare talk about my daughter like that. Spencer and Ashley are both young adults and if they are both happy with their decisions then we should not judge them" Raife argued holding his daughter sweetly and protectively.

"Cut the hippy shit Raife. What Ashley does isn't right and I don't want my daughter around her. I'm taking Spencer to a hotel and we will talk tomorrow" Paula explained again.

"Paula this is stupid, you've always been ok with Ashley being gay and you haven't even let the girls explain" Raife tried to rationalise approaching his fiancé.

"Ashley isn't my daughter and I want better things for Spencer. This is not acceptable and I refuse to let it happen. Spencer pack your things we're leaving in 10 minutes" Paula demanded one more time leaving the room.

"Girls' just wait here I'm going to go talk to her" Raife sighed knowing that this situation would arise at some point. He had noticed the changes in both Ashley and Spencer over the past few months. They had grown closer and it was obvious to anybody with eyes that they cared for each other past the point of been friends. Raife knew that this was a huge step for Ashley and was happy for the positive influence that Spencer had on his daughter. He refused to let Paula ruin that for either of them.

Spencer watched as Raife ran down the hall way after Paula. Letting a huge sigh she fought back the tears that were threatening to fall from her tired eyes. She never wanted her Mother to find out about her new found relationship with Ashley in such a harsh way, she knew her Mother would react in this way which is why Spencer was so intent on keeping it hidden. Looking over at Ashley she couldn't help but feel bad, this was all her fault. Spencer knew one thing and that was she didn't want to lose Ashley just yet.

"Pack some things Ash" Spencer demanded heading into her room grabbing a large bag along the way. Ashley followed the blonde with a confused expression on her face.

"What are you doing Spence?" Ashley asked watching Spencer as she grabbed a hand full of clothes from the drawers.

"I'm packing my things Ash…I'm not letting her ruin this. We're leaving now….together" Spencer explained holding Ashley's hands.

"But your Mom will kill us….mostly me by the sounds of it" Ashley said.

"I don't care…pack now or she'll take me away from you and I don't want that"

"Neither do I"

"Then move your ass Davies" Spencer instructed one last time and Ashley did as she was told. Grabbing everything she could think she would need on the impromptu trip. Both girls grabbed their bags and headed over to the balcony dropping their bags over the side. Ashley climbed down first so she could help Spencer. As Spencer's feet hit the grass under the balcony Ashley grabbed her hand and they made a mad dash for Ashley's car. Ashley didn't hesitate in starting the engine and speeding out of the drive way.

"Spence where are we going?" Ashley asked after a few minutes of silence. Spencer turned her head and smiled at her girlfriend.

"San Francisco" Spencer smiled sweetly but the smile was over clouded by the look of dread on Ashley's face. Feeling her heart rate pick up Ashley pulled over the car.

"Why are you stopping?" Spencer asked following Ashley out of the car.

"Spencer I can't go see her! I have no idea where to look or even if I want to look" Ashley answered pacing nervously.

"I kind of swiped her address from your Dad the other day….just out of interest. I know this is really rushed and we don't have to but I just figured San Francisco is far enough for us to hide. I'm sorry"

"You don't need to apologise Spence…not after what just happened back there. We can go to San Francisco but I can't promise that I'll want to see her" Ashley said leaning to hug Spencer who wrapped her arms around her.

"What did something bad happen?" Spencer joked finally getting a smile from Ashley.

"You're funny Carlin" Ashley mocked kissing Spencer sweetly.

"Let's go going pretty girl, it's already quite late" Spencer pointed out.

"It'll take about 7 hours to get there and I can't drive for that long without falling asleep"

"Ok well how about we drive for like a few hours and then get a motel?" Spencer suggested.

"A motel? Hmmmm I'm sure I could be persuaded" Ashley teased.

"Get in the car Davies" Spencer demanded tapping Ashley on the bottom. Starting the engine again Ashley headed off down the road leaving the drama behind them for now. Ashley knew that running away probably wasn't the best idea but there was no way she letting crazy Paula take Spencer away from her. Ashley already knew that she would literally do anything for Spencer and this road trip only proved that now. She looked over at Spencer who looked deep in thought and was amazed at how strong she was. Spencer's strength only made Ashley fall for her even more.


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you all for the reviews and I'm happy you're all enjoying this story. It probably has a lot further to go so stick with me and keep the reviews coming.

Anyone Else But You- Chapter 23

Ashley eyed the old guy behind the reception desk at the motel they had stopped at. They had driven for 4 hours and Ashley was too tired to continue. Spencer had offered to drive for her but the blonde seemed more worn out than Ashley so she declined the kind offer. The creepy old guy was checking over Ashley's fake ID not really trusting that she was 22 as stated on the plastic card.

"Ok Miss Davies is it just the one room?" He finally asked passing the card back with his clearly interested in Ashley's boobs. She took the ID back and zipped up her hoodie feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"Yes please"

"Twin beds?" The guy asked eyeing both of the girls now.

"Erm no a double please" Spencer replied knowing Ashley wouldn't want to answer.

"O" He replied clearly using his imagination as to why the two young girls would want a double bed. He typed some stuff into the computer and scanned Ashley's credit card then passed them a swipe card.

"Room 21…..do you want some help taking your stuff?"

"Not in the slightest thank you" Ashley snapped as she grabbed Spencer's hand and dragged her away. Spotting the room across the car park Ashley scanned them in and opened the door. It wasn't the Hilton but it would do for one night Ashley thought.

"So this is….different" Spencer noted as she dropped her bag onto the bed.

"Way to be positive Carlin" Ashley smiled sitting down and grabbing her phone that she had turned off when they left the house.

"How many missed calls you got?" Spencer asked checking her phone.

"15 from Dad, 28 from Paula and a few from Carmen and co. You?" Ashley replied.

"52 from Mom….wow she is going to be soooo pissed"

"We can go back anytime you want?" Ashley offered not wanting to make the situation any worse than it already was.

"Nope I'm exactly where I want to be" Spencer smiled sweetly holding Ashley.

"I should at least call my Dad just so he knows we're safe"

"Good idea"

Ashley dialled Raife's number and waiting exactly 2 seconds for him to answer.

"Where are you Ashley?" Raife asked clearly worried and anxious.

"Can't say but we're both ok"

"Ashley this is serious Paula is talking about getting the police involved" Raife warned.

"I understand it's serious but it's not like I've kidnapped Spencer. This was her idea and I don't blame her"

"I get that she's upset, that you're both upset but we can sort this out better if you are both here"

"Dad Paula was going to take Spencer away from me. She didn't even give us a chance to talk or explain" Ashley argued.

"She didn't handle it well at all Ash, I agree with that but running away from your problems will not solve anything"

"What if I'm not running from something?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if I'm running to something?"

"You're Mom?" Raife finally said knowing exactly where is his daughter's head was at.

"Maybe I don't know but as far as I'm concerned Spencer and I are on a roadtrip. There's no kidnapping involved" Ashley explained.

"I'll try and calm Paula down but I want daily phone calls and updates. I don't care what time you call I will always answer, I promise"

"Sounds like fair rules Dad"

"I haven't finished yet kiddo"

"Ugh" Ashley moaned knowing the next set of rules would be unfair.

"Spencer needs to call Paula as well, maybe not today but soon. This stunt isn't fair on either of them"

"I'll talk to Spencer"

"Promise"

"Promise Dad" Ashley sighed knowing the conversation wouldn't be any fun at all.

"Love you Rock star….be safe"

"Same to you, Paula's scary" Ashley laughed. She hung up her phone just as Spencer was exiting the bathroom.

"So when are the feds getting here?" Spencer joked knowing her Mother far too well.

"Not just yet, my Dad is trying to calm the situation down. He's not happy that we went all Thelma and Louise but he gets it"

"And my Mom?"

"She wasn't there but she has threatened police action as I have apparently kidnapped you"

"Yes I am here against my will" Spencer mocked.

"On a more serious note, my Dad said we have to call at least once a day to update on whereabouts etc"

"Ok that's reasonable"

"He also said that you have to call your Mom at some point"

"No chance" Spencer snapped as she started pacing the room.

"As cute as you are when you're all angry you need to do this otherwise our little getaway is over Spencer" Ashley explained holding Spencer's hands.

"You think I'm cute when I'm angry?" Spencer asked completely missing the point of Ashley's comment.

"Focus Blondie…you need to call Paula" Ashley demanded sternly but her resolve broke as Spencer started kissing her neck seductively.

"Ugh fine I'll call her tomorrow" Spencer moaned dropping onto the bed. Ashley crawled next to her and the blonde placed her head on Ashley's shoulder snuggling in as close as possible.

"Your Mom will come around Spence" Ashley tried her best to reassure her but even she wasn't convinced by her words.

"I doubt it….I love the woman to bits but she has her opinions and she sticks to them"

"People can change Spence…just look in the mirror or look at me. Did you honestly think a few months ago that this is where you would be? Because I never for a second thought that I'd be trying to protect you and now that's all I ever want to do" Ashley continued as she ran her finger tips over Spencer's exposed shoulders.

"You're very sweet Ashley Davies" Spencer smiled kissing the tip of Ashley's nose.

"Sshh don't tell anybody"

"Don't worry you're secret is safe with me Davies" Spencer promised as she pulled the cover over them realising that it was 4 in the morning and that Ashley must be extremely tired. Ashley's felt heavy and the steady rhythm of Spencer's breathing relaxed her into a deep sleep where everything was perfect and drama free.

Ashley woke up to her cell phone vibrating by her face. She scowled at the offending object and answered without thinking or checking the ID.

"How Thelma how's Louise?" Carmen chuckled down the phone.

"So you've heard then?"

"Yea good news travels quickly around King High" Carmen replied. Ashley moved slightly and smiled sweetly as she looked at a sleeping Spencer wondering how she was still asleep.

"What's the gossip?"

"It ranges from you kidnapping Spencer to sell into lesbian sex slavery to Spencer going all crazy and kidnapping you"

"Awesome, I'm guessing my Dad called you?"

"Oh yea, he was not a happy Daddy. What the hell happened?"

"Paula walked in on me and Spence in a compromising position and went postal"

"Shit dude, I'm sorry. So where you heading?"

"San Fran….thinking about seeing Mommy dearest"

"Woah…..you sure that's a good idea?"

"I don't know Carm"

"Look just stay in touch"

"Pinky promise" Ashley said as she hung up the phone. She turned to Spencer who was still out cold and started placing little kisses down her neck. Spencer started to stir while letting a happy groan which sent shivers through Ashley's whole body.

"Morning pretty girl" Ashley whispered.

"Hey" Spencer smiled back as she turned to face Ashley.

"Apparently we are the topic of conversation at King High now"

"My life is complete" Spencer deadpanned sitting up. She assumed that their leaving LA was a huge part of the gossip but was sure that her relationship with Ashley was the main show.

"Look Spence, I get it if you want to go back. I'll even let you tell people that it's crap and that there's nothing between us" Ashley offered knowing that Spencer wasn't ready to come out yet or ever for that matter.

"I don't want that Ashley….this wasn't the most ideal way of this happening but nothing between has been as planned. I don't care what they think I promise you that" Spencer reassured Ashley the best she could even though she was terrified deep down.

"God I…..I erm….I need a shower" Ashley stuttered as she swallowed the words that wanted to fall out of her mouth before her brain kicked in. Ashley jumped off the bed and headed to the bathroom leaving a bewildered Spencer sat on the bed.

Both girls got showered and changed ready for a few more hours of travelling before they reached their destination. Ashley dropped the key off to the creepy reception guy and climbed back into her car.

"Spence I don't think Cheetos are a valid breakfast food" Ashley pointed out as she started driving. She had made the mistake of sending Spencer to get snacks for the journey.

"I beg to differ they are full of energy and stuff" Spencer argued with her lips covered in orange cheeto dust.

"Good argument and I must say that orange is really your colour" Ashley mocked pulling down the mirror for Spencer to look in.

"Ok point taken. I got chocolate and donuts too" Spencer offered.

"I have no idea how you have such an amazing body considering you eat that crap" Ashley stated taking a sip of water.

"Guess I'm just lucky" Spencer laughed drinking some pepsi.

"I hate you a little right now"

"Says the girl who doesn't do any sports other than surfing"

"Don't forget sex Spence…..that's valid exercise"

"So you keep saying"

"I'm always right"

"We'll see about that" Spencer replied turning up the radio as a song she liked came on. Ashley reached over and turned the radio down though preparing to say something that Spencer probably wasn't ready to hear.

"Spence, you need to call your Mom" Ashley said quickly wanting to get the words out of her mouth.

"Don't wanna" Spencer replied with a pout.

"Mature Carlin. Do it for me?" Ashley pleaded holding out her cell phone. Spencer reluctantly took the phone and located Paula's number pressing ring.

"Ashley?" Paula's desperate voice answered.

"No it's Spencer" Spencer squeaked preparing herself for hell.

"Are you Ok?" Paula asked clearly trying to compose herself.

"I'm fine other than you hating me" Spencer replied with a hint of venom in her voice.

"I don't hate you"

"But you do if I'm with Ashley" Spencer pointed out angrily.

"I don't hate you and I don't hate Ashley. I just don't think that you are thinking straight and you're acting out by being with Ashley" Paula suggested which just further enraged Spencer.

"I'm not acting out Mom, I'm nearly 18 so I'm a little past that. Ashley makes me happy, I am genuinely happy for the first time in years and it's because of Ashley. I understand that you wanted me to be the perfect little daughter but I can't be that for you"

"Just come home, we'll get our own house and maybe once you two are away from each other you'll feel differently"

"Mom if you were to do that I would still want Ashley but feelings towards you will definitely change" Spencer threatened feeling herself getting too emotional.

"Spencer don't be irrational"

"Irrational? Please tell me you're joking?" Spencer laughed.

"You're just being rude now Spencer, probably picked that up from Ashley"

"Ashley was the one that made me call you Mom so you might to cut her some slack" Spencer was getting annoyed now and wanted to end the call but knowing that this needed to be dealt with she resisted the urge to throw the phone out of the car.

"Stop sticking up for her Spencer. Just come home now and we can forget this has ever happened" Paula offered.

"What about you and Raife? Are you really that intent on ruining the only good thing in my life that you would ruin your own relationship?" Spencer challenged hoping her Mother wasn't that deranged.

"Mine and Raife's relationship is none of your business young lady"

"Yea well mine and Ashley's relationship is none of yours"

"Don't be petulant Spencer"

"I'm petulant? That's rich!" Spencer snapped.

"Where are you?"

"I'm not going to tell you that"

"Well I'm your Mother"

"Act like it then" Spencer yelled as she ended the call. Running her fingers through her hair her blue eyes looked over at Ashley and all the stress disappeared for a moment.

"That sounded fun" Ashley smiled placing her hand on Ashley's.

"Laugh a second"

"I can turn around any second"

"You turn this car around Miss Davies and I will do my mom a huge favour by breaking you" Spencer joked.

"San Francisco it is then" Ashley replied as she put her foot down.


	24. Chapter 24

Thank you all so much for the reviews and positive vibes. I'm guessing people are liking this fiction so I'll keep going until people stop reviewing. Enjoy and keep reading.

This chapter is just a bit of fluff and happiness as there may be some drama soon x

Anyone else but you- Chapter 24

After a further few hours of driving Ashley recognised the huge city they were driving through. She remembered spending time with her Father in San Francisco when she was younger, when things were more simple. As she slowed down following the traffic Ashley spotted the hotel she wanted to spend the rest of their time in. Ashley had spoken to her Father and in true Raife Davies style he had sided with the reckless teens and was happy to fund their road trip. Pulling into the car park Ashley couldn't help but smile when she saw the look of shock on Spencer's face.

"What is this place?" Spencer asked practically hanging out of the window gawping at the giant building.

"This is the castle hotel and this is where we will be staying" Ashley answered pulling the car up out the front waiting for a valet.

"Ash I can't afford this place" Spencer whispered hoping the valet wouldn't hear her concerns.

"Luckily for you pretty girl my Dad can and this is on him" Ashley smiled passing the valet her keys as they headed inside the large glass doors. Spencer's head was nearly hanging off backwards as she craned her head back to look at the incredible paintings on the ceilings and all the other décor.

"Good Afternoon Miss Davies…..it's good to see you again" A tall man said from behind the desk. He was dressed in a wonderful suit and looked extremely posh Spencer thought to herself.

"You too John, thank you for the late booking" Ashley replied sweetly.

"Your Father is great friend of mine and a wonderful customer of this hotel. We have managed to secure the penthouse suite for you and your friend. Your bags are already up there and Carlos will show you to your room" John instructed pointing to a young guy waiting by the lifts.

"I know my way there John so I'll just take the key please" Ashley advised putting her hand out to take the key which was happily handed to her and she used her spare hand to take hold of Spencer's pulling the dumbstruck blonde towards the lifts. Once inside Spencer relaxed and let out a slight yelp shocking Ashley.

"You ok there Spencer?"

"Ash this place is….there are no words. How often have you been here?" Spencer stuttered excitedly.

"My Dad used to put me up here when he was on business here which was a lot so it was kind of like a home away from home" Ashley answered as the doors pinged open revealing a suite which was bigger than Spencer's old house. Everything was decorated with white or black making it look very modern and European which was a similar vibe throughout the whole hotel.

"This place is stunning" Spencer stated as she scanned the rooms.

"Oh this is only the beginning…come this way" Ashley whispered into Spencer's ear tugging her towards some glass doors. Ashley pressed a button which opened the doors revealing the San Francisco sky line. The scenery was breath-taking and the sun setting in the back just made everything perfect.

"Ash…" Spencer was cut off by Ashley connecting their lips. Caught up in the moment Ashley couldn't help herself, Spencer looked radiant in the sun light and far better than the view or at least Ashley thought so. Pulling Spencer closer Ashley pushed her against the wall knocking the breathe out of the taller girl slightly but she didn't seem to mind. Ashley pushed to deepen the kiss and Spencer granted her desperate tongue access and they both started to battle. Spencer pushed Ashley back slightly and pulled off the brunettes vest admiring the perfectly toned abs which caught Spencer's attention a while ago. Using all her strength Ashley managed to pick up Spencer, wrapping the blondes legs around her hips and she carried her into the bedroom , not wanting the rest of San Francisco to share what was about to happen.

"Ok so I wasn't dreaming" Spencer stated as she rolled over to see a smiling Ashley.

"Nope I'm totally that awesome in bed" Ashley teased.

"Meh I've had better" Spencer counteracted knowing they both knew that statement wasn't true.

"Side stepping that blatant lie. How you doing?"

"I'm awesome"

"Really?"

"I love it here with you Ash, this is all incredible but I know it can't last forever and that worries me" Spencer admitted.

"You're right it can't last forever, not here anyway but I promise you that no matter what happens this will stay the same" Ashley promised pointing her finger between the two of them.

"What about my Mom?"

"What about her? You're 18 soon and going off to college I'm guessing where you'll be far away from her" Ashley felt a kick to the stomach as she finished the sentence. She hadn't considered the fact that they were both in senior year and that Spencer being as clever as she is would be going to college.

"She's my Mom Ash, I kind of want her around" Spencer admitted feeling a little guilty.

"I get that and she will come around Spence. Just give her some time and I will make sure it works out" Ashley answered hoping her words would comfort Spencer in some way.

"How can you be so positive after everything you've been through?" Spencer asked gently moving a lose curl of brown hair out of Ashley's eyes.

"I never used to be but having you around Spencer has changed me. It sounds so stupid but I just figured that I was a bad person and I did some pretty horrible things to people that really didn't deserve it but here I am…I'm here with you and you're a dream come true Spencer Carlin" Ashley explained feeling slightly exposed.

"Well I'm all yours if you want me?" Spencer offered not knowing what Ashley would say. They had obviously been getting closer but neither of them had asked the question or made the statement so now seemed like the perfect time.

"So you wanna be my…erm girlfriend?" Ashley asked trying to hold her gaze with Spencer but her insecurities were getting the better of her but when Spencer forced her to hold her gaze Ashley knew it was all ok for now.

"Took you long enough" Spencer laughed as Ashley pinned her down and started attacking her neck with perfectly soft little kisses making Spencer giggle even more than she already was.


	25. Chapter 25

Thank you for your lovely words etc and I'm glad you're all enjoying this still.

Anyone else but you Chapter 25

Ashley had been sat staring at her phone for about half an hour trying to build up the courage to dial the number that was staring back at her. Her Father had forwarded Christine's number to her at Ashley's request. Looking at Spencer sleeping so soundly she couldn't help but feel bad for causing a rift between the Carlin family. Spencer had suggested coming to San Francisco so Ashley could meet her Mother and she didn't want to let Spencer down. Also she wanted to meet the woman that was incapable of loving her all those years ago but most of all she wanted to know why. Ashley wanted to determine whether this woman could maybe be part of her life and she also wanted to know whether she could one day make such a selfish decision, a decision that would leave a husband heart broken and a daughter just simply broken. Ashley had spent so long hating herself that she was almost unprepared to hate her Mother, she had spent most of her life praying that her Mother would be alive and now she wasn't so sure.

"Hey pretty what you doing?" Spencer asked rubbing her eyes as she sat up.

"Losing a staring contest with my Blackberry" Ashley smiled finally putting her phone down. Spencer took the phone and handed it back to Ashley.

"You obviously want to call her Ash" Spencer said as she stroked Ashley's face softly.

"I don't know Spence…..why now? Why after nearly 18 years has she decided she wants to know me?" Ashley debated out loud.

"Maybe she's always wanted to know you? Maybe she was just too scared to contact you? Maybe she thought that you hated her? Maybe you need to hear her side of the story?" Spencer argued. Ashley loved that Spencer was trying to be the reasonable one and she let her words sink in. She considered the questions that Spencer had posed and came to a decision. Picking up her phone she pressed dial feeling her stomach flip a million times before somebody finally answered.

"Hello?" A delicate female voice answered.

"Christine?" Ashley croaked feeling light headed and terrified.

"Ashley is that you?" Christine asked clearly emotional.

"Yea….erm I got your number from my Dad" Ashley explained feeling quite stupid.

"How are you?"

"Yea…..good…actually I'm in San Francisco and was erm….thinking….erm" Ashley was stuttering all over the place. She had never felt so many emotions rush through her so quickly at one time except when she kissed Spencer for the first time.

"I would love to see you Ashley…..as long as that's ok with you?" Christine interrupted sensing that Ashley was nervous.

"Yes that's ok with me" Ashley replied fighting back all the emotion.

"Wonderful, where are you staying?"

"The Castle" Ashley responded quickly scared she will forget how to talk any second.

"Of course, Raife always loved that place. How about I meet you at the café on the ground floor later today?" Christine suggested.

"Can I bring someone with me?" Ashley asked needing support from Spencer.

"Of course you can, I understand that is strange for you Ashley" Christine added hoping to sooth Ashley's nerves.

"Cool, so how about 4?"

"Perfect I'll see you then"

"Oh how will you know it's me?" Ashley asked suddenly remembering that no photos had been exchanged at any point unless her dad had lied about that as well.

"Trust me I'll know you when I see you Ashley" Christine reassured her as she hung up the phone. Ashley sat in near silence for a few seconds until her eyes met Spencer's and everything felt that little bit better.

"You ok?" Spencer asked holding Ashley's hand.

"Yea I guess so. I just feel weird….I just spoke to a woman that was supposed to be dead. Will you come with me?"

"Of course I will…I'll go anywhere with you" Spencer promised kissing Ashley sweetly to add credibility to her statement.

"Lucky me" Ashley smiled kissing Spencer back wondering how things could be so weird but one person could make it all ok.

"Yes I've agreed to meet her and yes I'm sure" Ashley moaned into her phone rolling her eyes at her Dad's never ending questions.

"Sweetie I'm just concerned and also I'm getting a lot of heat from Paula" Raife moaned back matching his daughter's tone.

"How are things between you two?" Ashley asked remembering that their impromptu road trip had affected people other than themselves.

"I'm not gonna lie rock star…..things are tense. We're just not seeing eye to eye on this whole thing but I'm trying to talk her round" Raife confessed clearly tired.

"Some people can't be talked around Dad and you know that. I'll try and get Spencer to call her later. I'll call you later Daddy"

"Love you too rock star"

Ashley spotted Spencer rolling her eyes in the mirror knowing that the blonde had clearly been eaves dropping.

"Roll those pretty eyes all you want Spencer you will call her" Ashley argued as she put her phone down.

"She is a small minded bigot" Spencer snapped.

"No she is a concerned Mother and she is trying to look out for you. Stop been stubborn and call her at least you know you've tried then" Ashley suggested knowing that her words would work as Spencer had said something similar to her not so long ago about her own Mother.

"God I hate that you're turning into a better person" Spencer sulked grabbing her phone and pressing number 2 on her speed which had been dedicated to her Mother when she first purchased the phone.

"Hi Mom" Spencer groaned awaiting the onslaught of anger or abuse.

"So you're phone does work?" Paula snapped making Spencer want to hang up straight away.

"I'm sorry Mom but I just needed some time"

"At least Ashley has been in contact with Raife so I know you're safe"

"Of course I'm safe, I'm with Ashley"

"When are you coming home?" Paula asked.

"That depends on a few things"

"Such as?"

"Where home is?"

"Spencer things are different now"

"I understand that and I don't expect everything to stay the same. I get that me and Ashley been together makes things weird but we're both going to be 18 soon so you can't stop me. I really don't want things to be like this Mom but I'm not giving up on this just because you don't agree" Spencer explained glad that she was holding her ground.

"Just come home and we can talk about this?" Paula suggested.

"I can't do that right now Ashley needs me"

"I understand that…does she really mean that much to you?"

"She means the world to me" Spencer sighed knowing that this was more than true.

"Well she's very lucky"

"Raife feels the same about you"

"I guess so"

"Remember that Mom…..look I after to go now but I'll you soon"

"Ok bye honey"

"Bye Mom" Spencer said as she hung up the call feeling that she may have made some head way. She looked around the room and saw Ashley on the balcony looking nervous. Approaching the brunette from behind and wrapping her arms around her.

"It's almost time….you ready?" Spencer whispered next to Ashley's ear.

"No but we better go" Ashley replied taking Spencer's hand in hers and headed towards the lift.


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry for delays in updating, I'm trying hot once a week at least. Thank you all for lovely reviews. Also I think I may be starting a new story soon so keep your eyes open.

Anyone Else But You – Chapter 26

Ashley pushed open the door to large restaurant, her eyes desperately scanning every female in the room that was of a certain age. Ashley's eye finally clashed with a dark haired woman who was sat in the court yard. The sun was shining down on her and she looked beautiful. Ashley saw herself in that strangers eyes and in that second she knew that she was looking at her Mother. The woman that had abandoned her all those years ago, the woman that chose money and drugs over her only child. Ashley pushed her anger down as the woman smiled sweetly at her, she knew that she needed to give this ago.

Ashley was frozen to the spot and Christine seemed to notice this so she headed over to Ashley carefully not wanting to spook the girl. Once there were only a few feet between them Christine stopped and took in every inch of her daughter's face.

"Ashley you're beautiful" Christine finally said in a highly emotional tone.

"Erm….thank you" Ashley whispered back feeling the pressure of the situation getting to her. Wanting to turn and run Ashley was stopped when she felt Spencer's hand in her own. That small movement had soothed Ashley in so many ways.

"This is my girlfriend Spencer" Ashley announced pointing to Spencer.

"Girlfriend? Wow it's lovely to meet you Spencer….please come join me both of you" Christine answered with a wide smile. Spencer and Ashley followed the older lady. Spencer admired the similarities between the two and couldn't help by amazed at how they had similar movements and posture. Spencer also noticed that they were now all sat in silence with Ashley staring at her hand and Christine looking everywhere but at the daughter she abandoned.

"So it's really pretty here" Spencer noted taking in the California sunshine hoping to break the tension.

"Why now?" Ashley interrupted ignoring Spencer's polite small talk. Christine seemed taken aback by Ashley's abruptness but Raife had already pre warned her about their daughter's sharp tongue and short temper.

"Ashley I have tried for the past 15 years to contact you but I never felt like I had the right. After I erm….after I" Christine had forgotten everything that she had wanted to say.

"After you chose money and drugs over me? After I was left thinking that my birth had killed you? After I had punished myself for the last 17 years?"

"Ashley" Spencer tried to calm Ashley but she could tell her soothing tones were wasted.

"It's ok Spencer, Ashley is right. What I did was terrible and completely unforgiveable. I have spent the last 17 years hating myself and the person that I once was. When you were born Ashley I wanted to be better for you. Your Father had given me everything including the chance to follow my dream but with that came a lot of bad things and bad people. I know I can't blame anybody but myself for my mistakes. When you arrived I was so happy but then I realised that my love for drugs was stronger than my love for you at the time. I just saw you as this person that needed me, that needed me to be there and I couldn't do that. The day that Raife found me wasn't even me hitting rock bottom that's how broken I was" Christine tried her best to explain but Ashley's stubborn side had kicked and she was already fighting a losing battle.

"How do you get any lower than overdosing while looking after a newly born child?" Ashley snapped trying to reign in anger. She had come for answers and she was now getting them.

"Trust me when I say there is a lower point than that"

"Like what?" Ashley challenged.

"Like when I felt relieved when Raife offered me the money to leave. I was happy to leave you behind Ashley" Christine admitted almost crying as she saw the hurt expression across Ashley's face.

"Well thanks for sending my life in to turmoil just to tell me that. You should've stayed dead" Ashley snapped getting up to leave but Christine stopped her by holding her hand. No matter how much anger was pumping through her body in that moment feeling her Mother's touch was soothing and she immediately felt at ease.

"Let me finish Ashley…..if you still wish I was dead after I've finished then so bit it" Christine begged to which Ashley nodded for her to continue.

"I was selfish when I was on drugs Ashley and it took a lot more low points for me to hit rock bottom. The minute I came out of rehab I started to rebuild my life and I've had set backs and I've made plenty of mistakes….but you were everything to me once I realised just how special you were. I would've contacted you sooner but Raife did as he promised and kept you away from me"

"Don't blame my Dad for you leaving….you took the money" Ashley argued.

"I'm not blaming Raife Ashley. He did the right thing he kept you safe from me which is what I wanted him to do" Christine explained further.

"Did either of you ever consider what I wanted? What I needed?" Ashley asked sipping her coke noting that Christine was drinking just water.

"Your Father always put you first Ashley"

"Then why the hell did he let me believe you were dead and that it was my fault?"

"I guess he thought that was for the best. I'm sorry for any pain you felt"

"Pain? You have no goddamn idea about the pain I went through! I have spent the best part of my teenage life hating myself because I thought I had killed you. Jesus I have abused my body with the same sort of crap that you chose over me!I was in rehab for most of last year and it was all because of you. Do you wanna know why I came here to meet you?" Ashley asked her voice getting higher. Spencer tried to calm her down but her actions were pointless.

"Why Ashley?" Christine asked seeming almost pleased that Ashley was reacting in this way.

"Because I wanted to know if I was like you and do you want to know what I've realised?"

"What?"

"I am nothing like you! I was selfish for a while because I was hurting but I could never do what you did no matter how bad things were. You are a selfish bitch and I hate you which is strange because I have spent so much time wishing you back. I liked the old version of you, the one I killed because she was perfect and you're just a pointless ex druggie" Ashley spat as she walked away from the table leaving a stunned Spencer and a crest fallen Christine. Spencer looked up at Christine not really knowing what to say or do. Ashley had every right to act the way she was but at least Christine was trying.

"She will calm down….eventually" Spencer tried.

"You're very sweet Spencer but she's right and I don't blame her for being relieved that she's nothing like me" Christine replied.

"Just let me talk to her "Spencer said as she walked off to find Ashley. Looking around the lobby Ashley was nowhere to be seen so she headed up to the suite. Once the doors opened Spencer looked around every room and was unable to find Ashley. Picking up her cell Spencer pressed speed dial but it only went straight to voicemail.

"Ash come back to the hotel. I need to know you're ok" Spencer pleaded as she dropped her phone on the bed. The last time Ashley had done her disappearing act she had ended up nearly drinking and Spencer didn't want that to happen because that would upset Ashley more in the long run. Spencer decided to stay and wait at the hotel as she had no idea where Ashley might be in San Francisco.


	27. Chapter 27

Thank you for the lovely reviews and encouragement with this story and my many others.

This is a very short chapter as I'm at work but still review xxx

Anyone Else But You – Chapter 27

Ashley had been sat in the same park for about an hour now trying to calm herself down. She had settled in the park as it was the safest place for her as there was no alcohol, drugs or other distractions. Ashley had no idea why she was so mad especially when she already knew the story about why her Mother had left her. She just didn't expect Christine to be so direct and brutal about what happened back then. In Ashley's head this woman would be grovelling for her forgiveness and swearing there were other reasons for her abandoning her. There was no begging and no excuses just the bitter truth.

Ashley checked her phone again to see another missed call from Spencer and also one from Christine. Feeling guilty for leaving Spencer like that and letting her worry for over an hour Ashley decided to bit the bullet and call her girlfriend.

"Oh my god!. Ashley are you ok?" Spencer practically shouted into the phone.

"I'm fine…..I'm sorry Spence" Ashley sighed hating that she had managed to worry Spencer after everything was going so well.

"Don't apologise Ash just tell me where you are and I'll come find you"

"I'm in a park…it's just outside the hotel but don't come here I'll come back you" Ashley answered knowing that she needed to leave her new safe spot even if it was just to make Spencer happier.

"Ok I'll be waiting" Spencer promised.

Ashley hung up the phone and in a few short minutes she was back in Spencer's arms which felt safer and more secure than any secret spot, better than any drug or drink.

"I was so worried about you Ash" Spencer whispered kissing Ashley on the forehead.

"I'm so sorry I shouldn't have bolted like that. I just felt like I was going to explode with and anger" Ashley confessed sitting down and resting her had on Spencer's lap while the blonde stroked her head.

"Don't worry I understand baby. Look I know you don't want to hear this but you should be telling Christine this Ash. I know she has hurt you and has a large part in your life been painful but she's here now and from what I understand you've spent a lot of your life wishing for your Mom to be here…..and now she is" Spencer hoped Ashley wouldn't be offended by her words and the sweet smile on Ashley's face reassured her.

"God I hate it when you're right Spencer Carlin" Ashley pouted grabbing her phone from her hoodie pocket.

"Get used to it Davies" Spencer smiled kissing Ashley again sending shivers of peace and happiness through the brunettes body.

"I think I can deal with that if you keep kissing me" Ashley purred deepening the kiss only for Spencer to pull away smiling.

"I was enjoying that" Ashley snapped trying to pull Spencer back.

"So was I but you're trying to distract me so I don't make you call Christine and I'm not letting you get away with that"

"I just don't see us having a relationship Spencer plus I was kind of mean to her before"

"You were well within in your rights to be angry Ashley and she took it all on board. She didn't make any nasty comments or blame you. She barely batted an eye lid when you introduced me Ash. She may have many many bad points but she is trying so you should too"

"You're very wise for a cheerleader"

"And you've got a smart mouth now use it to call Christine" Spencer demanded shoving the phone back at Ashley.

"Ugh fine" Ashley sighed taking the phone and dialling Christine's number. After a few rings she finally answered.

"Are you ok Ashley?" Christine sounding genuinely concerned.

"Yes and I'm sorry for leaving like I did. This is just a lot to take in and I'm not very good at this sort of thing…..just ask my Dad" Ashley admitted hearing Christine laugh slightly as if she knew too well about the Davies emotional issues.

"I completely understand Ashley, I'm surprised you even stayed as long as you did…Hell I'm surprised you even turned up. I get that this is hard for you and I don't want to push you but I do want to get you know if you'll let me"

"We can try but I can't promise I won't get mad" Ashley advised knowing that she would blow up again at any point.

"I can deal with that Ashley"

"Would you like to come over for a drink….non alcoholic obviously?" Ashley offered still sounding very unsure.

"I would love too"

"Ok well come to the hotel about 9 and we can try this again"

"See you then Ashley" Christine hung up the phone and Ashley did the same falling back on to the bed. Spencer leaned over and started stroking the exposed skin on Ashley's stomach giving her goosebumps straight away.

"You are amazing Ashley Davies and I'm stupidly proud of you" Spencer said as she started laying soft kissed on Ashley's neck continuing as she heard a slight moan escape from her lips.

"And I'm stupidly turned on by you" Ashley growled pulling Spencer in for a kiss, this time it was far more passionate and neither girl wanted to pull away and neither of them did.


End file.
